False Advertising
by Mako Red Eyes
Summary: Cid Highwind has harbored a secret all his life. A night at the bar with his buddies threatens to reveal that secret, and Cid, feeling discraced, flees Rocket Town. He winds up in Nibelheim,and runs into Vincent... yaoi CidVin
1. To dig thine own grave…

**FALSE ADVERTISING**

07-03-04

WARNING! This story is rated R for a reason. There is very strong profanity (This IS about Cid Highwind here...)lewd talk, and will eventually become YAOI (gay romance) with the likely lemon. (lemons are yummy) If you don't like any of this, run away screaming. Usually, I'd say that everyone is entitled to their opinions, but I feel strongly about this, as it came as complete inspiration, and flames will be either completely ignored or completely roasted. That said, have a nice day! =)

Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to throw out these disclaimers that I don't own anything to do with FFVII. There, that said.... Onto the main event. Read and Review, PLEASE!

---------------

**EDIT: 2/25/2010 I'm going to be doing some minor revisions to this fic. Editing, mostly, and re-formatting. The difference in my writing skills between now and when I finished this six years ago have changed enough that honor demands I fix all the little errors. XD The full content of the story will not change: if you've read the fic before, you still shouldn't notice any differences, unless you've gone and memorized the damned thing (I really hope none of you have...) ~MRE**

**--------------**

**Chapter 1**

** To dig thine own grave…**

Cid lit another cigarette, laughing with his friends. The bar was smoky and hazy in the dark, but none of the men cared. It was well past ten, and he and some of his old buddies from when the Rocket had been built were celebrating the restoration of the _Tiny Bronco_. Cid loved the _Highwind_, it was his pride and joy, but the littler one-man plane was his baby. His soul. He'd just taken it up for the first time since before Cloud and his friends had crashed it three years ago. Now he drank, heavily, to its rebirth with his friends. They had the entire front of the bar to themselves, and they were noisy and raucous, drinking and smoking, and cracking bad jokes and swapping manly stories. The man nearest to Cid turned smiling broadly to Cid.

"So whatcha gunna do now, Highwind?" He said, words starting to slur just a little. Cid shrugged.

"Fuck, I dunno! Go for a nice long flight, I suppose!" Honestly, the thought delighted him. The man, Randy, frowned a little.

"I mean with yer life, ya shithead!" He laughed, and Cid inwardly winced a little. "When're ya gunna get yerself a woman?!" Cid choked on his beer, then downed it and quickly ordered something else a little harder.

"...Whadda mean?" He said slowly. Randy laughed. By now, there were others listening.

"Fuck Cid! I swear, sometimes I even wonder if yer _interested_ in women!"

Cid coughed violently. He suddenly wasn't having very much fun anymore. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck FUCK! _Was all his brain could supply to him for help. He scrambled for the best response.

"Fuckin' bullshit!" Well, it was a good start, anyway… "Didn'ja know?!" He went on, formulating a plan. "Shera 'n I been 'tagether fer fuckin' months!" Cid blurted out. Inside him, his pounding heart stilled a little, but his brain was still filling in the blanks. _Fuck fuck fuck! Cid, man, what the HELL are you digging yourself into?! _He knew he was a crappy liar, but hoped that the others were just a little too drunk to notice. A silence fell through the group of celebrating men, and then they all cheered as one.

"Bout time, Cid!"

"Knew you two'd end up together!"

"Why th' hell din' you tell us, Cid?!" Cid was receiving toasts and hearty claps on the back. He stared down at his brandy, then downed it in one gulp and ordered more.

"Damn…Shera… That woman's got ass…"

"Yeah! Heh!"

"Cid, you lucky bastard!" Cid didn't need to provide any more to the others, they seemed to have everything figured out just fine. It was all wrong, but it was just fine. Cid plastered on his rare but handy fake smile and sat through the cheering until midnight. Drunk as hell and feeling a tad shit-faced, Cid stumbled out of the bar with a few of his friends supporting him, and managed to get them to drag him back to his home across town. It was a short walk. Rocket Town had stayed small after its namesake had been destroyed in an attempt to stop Meteor. It was no longer an attraction, but just a small, simple town filled with mechanics, engineers and their families.

Cid stumbled up to the door of his estate, tried the door, discovered it was locked, and knocked with a curse. The door opened, and Shera stood in the golden light of the house, staring down at Cid, face looking barely surprised at his state. He stumbled inside, or began to, but outside in the yard, near the freshly painted _Tiny Bronco _stoodRandy and a load of drunken men started cheering loudly. Lights turned on in nearby houses, and a dog started barking further out in the neighborhood.

"Have fun with 'da lady ta'night, Cid ya beast!"

"Be good to 'em, Sher!" Cid groaned. Shera frowned darkly, then quickly plastered on her own cheerful face. She was quite used to drunks, and she'd learned that if she was nice, they were usually easier to deal with.

"Okay, Boys." She caroled. "You all go home now, its getting late!" She waved to them and they all waved back in unison, smiling stupidly up at her, and she dragged Cid inside, and threw the door shut with a bang, locking it. Cid was in a heap on the floor, looking green. "Cid, what was that all about?" She asked sternly. Cid muttered something incoherent. She toed him with her slipper angrily. "Cid, speak up! What's going on?" She demanded. Cid rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Shat da fuck up woman and leave me the hell alone!" He spat, and staggered to his feet, yanking on her arm to heave himself up without even realizing he was doing it. Standing upright, he got a little greener and rushed into the bathroom.

He came out ten minutes later looking gray but feeling a little better. Cid drank heavily, often, but he had a strong composition and wasn't usually this bad off. It took a lot of alcohol to put him so thoroughly under the table. He groaned, flopping onto the couch in the living room and stretching out. He still felt a little dizzy, and couldn't see very well. He found one of the couch cushions and crushed the cool pillow over his face.

"Shit…" He muttered. Shera was going to kill him. He knew she was pissed, uncharacteristically so, which meant that she'd probably figured out what he'd done by what his buddies had been yelling. _Shit. What the hell am I going to do?_ True, he lived with Shera. She virtually took care of him. He was a horrible cook, a slob, and often forgetful, and/or very drunk. He'd been happy for a while after the defeat of Sephiroth, and his recent flight into space. However, after coming home he felt himself empty without any more dreams to cling to, and had fallen into an even worse slump, hiding his boredom behind alcohol and nicotine. It seemed like half his life he was either drunk or slept through. He didn't need work: He'd been given such a huge reward for his help in saving the world that he would never need to work for another penny the rest of his life. So he sat at home, loyal Shera helping him stay alive. In return, he let her live in his home, eat under his food bill, and do whatever she damn well pleased. Still, he had no relationship with her whatsoever, and more often than not, the only time they spoke was to either exchange orders or get in yelling contests. (Which, he had to admit, she had a knack for giving him a run for his money.) He did not love Shera, nor did she love him. He was certain of that, because of two things: He'd outright asked her, because he couldn't understand why she stayed to help him, and she'd answered honestly, telling him he was like a pathetic little brother she felt like she needed to care for. Besides, he'd saved her life once and she said she owed him for that. The second reason he was so certain there was nothing between them was simple, clear, terrifically embarrassing for Cid. He'd never fancied women to start with.

No one knew this. Nobody. Not his parents who were long deceased now, not his closest friends, not anyone from AVALANCE or any of his crew from the Rocket. He had the sinking feeling that Shera suspected it though. Still, it was a closely guarded secret of Cid's. He was terrified of himself, scared to know what the guys would think of him if they knew every now and then he caught himself staring at all the wrong people; if they knew that his first dreams were that of his best friend in high school… So, he did everything he could to make sure no one knew. He cussed and smoked and had that Bikini Babe, lewd as it was, painted nice and big onto his namesake, the _Highwind_. He honestly didn't understand what was so fantastic about that picture himself: He'd had his friends help choose it for that reason, when he was looking for designs. Also, he'd forever remained single. He wouldn't have himself bringing home any boyfriends for the others to see, even if it meant a life of solitude.

Now, that night, he had nearly been cornered: Called out, even though Randy nor any of the others had a clue. They had been teasing him, but he had panicked anyway. He fell asleep mentally cursing himself, twisted and sprawled badly on the couch.

Shera flopped into her cushy bed with a growl. She was sick of staying up late so that she could let a wasted Cid in, only to be cussed at and then have to mop up the results the next morning when he had to nurse a killer hangover. She was almost always mad at him when he came home, and the anger usually faded by morning when he got up looking like he'd been run over by a truck, but this was different. She could tell by the words of his friends, and his reaction, that he'd gone and brewed up some cock-and-bull story about a relationship between them to save his own ass over something, and now she would have to put up with the catcalls and cheers, and playing along with the stupid masquerade. Or did she? Shera started to think on that.

The sun rose high and bright in Rocket Town, and pointed its blinding summer rays right into the living room window, waking Cid bright and early. Cid growled, tried to roll over, and fell off the couch with a resounding thud, and a curse. He rubbed his bleary eyes, and then pressed his palms over his temples. His head was pounding, and he felt weak. He wobbled as he stood and glared at the sunlight that woke him up so early. He wished suddenly that the sun wouldn't rise until well after noon. Grunting and picking up his jacket from the floor, he started towards his own room, muttering. _Damn hangovers…Always come back to bite yah in da ass…_He thought bitterly. He really should have known better, but actually, he didn't quite feel so awful as usual. Perhaps because he'd puked most of the alcohol back up the night before instead of letting it settle harshly into his system like he normally did. _Huh..have tuh remember that… _He turned down the hall, barely looking where he was going. _Almost there..Almost…_ He said the last word out loud.

"Shit."

Shera stood before him, blocking his way, arms folded over her chest, a dark look fixed on her face that told him he wasn't getting around her until she got whatever it was she wanted.

"Well, good morning, Sunshine!" She said coldly. Cid grunted humorlessly.

"Like fuck it is." He grumbled.

"Oh, I don't know, _honey_. You _did_ land yourself a girlfriend, last night, right?" She spat. Cid wavered where he stood, rubbing his face wearily.

"Damnit…" He muttered. "Can we talk about this later?" He said wearily. He started to scoot around her but she swung her arm up, planting her palm firmly against the wall blocking him.

"No, Cid. I want to know what's going on. Now." Cid gave her a hollow stare, but she didn't falter. "Back to the kitchen. Now, Cid. I won't let you go back to bed until we've talked."

Cid looked horrified at her threat, and his face sagged miserably. He started to turn around, muttering hollowly in defeat and shuffled back down the way he came, towards the kitchen. Shera sighed.

"Thank you," She finished. "Look, I'll make you some nice strong tea to help you up a little," She added. The way Cid didn't put up a fight worried her slightly. She followed him into the kitchen, watched him slump into one of the chairs at the little table, and promptly let his head drop to the table with a heavy thud. Shera quickly made him some tea, extra black, and dropped a few sugars into it, handing him the steaming mug. He took it numbly in both hands, and took a long sip. She watched him loosen a little as the hot fluid warmed him up, and soothed the hangover a little. His eyes didn't look so hazy now. She made herself her own cup and sat across from him at the table. "I think its best you start from the beginning." She said, words gentle but stern. Cid glanced around, hoping for a way out, but after a moment of her just staring expectantly at him, he relented.

"I told they guys you and I were an item." He murmured, eyes on the swirling black of his tea. He wouldn't look up. Shera nodded.

"I gathered that, Cid. But _why_!?" Cid kept his eyes down, but wouldn't answer. "Cid, tell me, damnit!" Shera demanded, raising her voice. Cid winced, anything but a whisper grating on his brain like iron shavings.

"Fuck, Shera, I dunno!" He said mournfully, shaking his head lightly, already patting his front pocket in search of cigarettes. There were none, so he went back to his tea. Shera eyed him.

"Yes you do." She said quietly. Cid looked up, suddenly angry.

"Yeah, fine, I do! But ya know what?! It's none of your fucking business, so leave off it, damnit!" He ran a hand through his hair, stressed. "Look, I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing for me to tell them, alright? I didn't mean nuttin by it!" Shera stared at him evenly, lips drawn in a tight line with her anger. Cid went on. "Would ya mind pretending a while until I get it cleared up?" He added selfishly. Shera's eyes flashed.

"Damnit, Cid! What the hell have you got to hide that's so horrible! And what has it got to do with me?!" She demanded, voice rising again. Cid let out an angry growl, standing.

"Fuck this." He snarled, storming out of the kitchen. "I'm going to bed. Don't you _dare _try 'n stop me!" He shouted over his shoulder. He stomped back to his room, slammed the door shut, locked it, threw off his clothes, and dove into bed angrily. He lay awake for a while, staring off into space thinking dark and angry thoughts, mixed with the occasional earth-shattering fear, before finally falling asleep wearily.

Cid woke again just after noon feeling much better. Hungry, and far from refreshed, but much better. He'd all but forgotten his fight with Shera for the time being, and went off into the bathroom to shower the rest of the sleep out of his system. Coming out a long half hour later, after the hot water had finally run out, he dressed lazily, managed to find some food leftover in the fridge, ate all of what was there, and strolled out of the house. There he paused, smiling dreamily.

There standing in the bright summer sunshine was his baby, the _Tiny Bronco_, fresh red paint gleaming with a newfound sparkle. Grinning, he rushed to the other end of the wide yard, pushed open the large gate that divided his property from open, untamed land and hopped into the open cockpit of the little pane. He started her up, gave her engine a rev, and carefully taxied it out of the yard into the open field that served in its earlier days as a short runway. This side of town was devoid of houses or other buildings, now that the Rocket was gone, and the yard opened up beyond their fence into an open meadow, lined with by a forest a few acres off, blue mountains rising into the sky in the distance. Cid heaved a big sigh, marveling at the beauty of the moment. He checked the _Tiny Bronco's_ fuel: the tanks were full and ready. He checked the engine: perfect. Props: perfect. Her flight instruments were on the money. It was as if she was brand new. Cid's chest swelled happily. He gave the engine another rev, and it went rolling, gaining speed rapidly as he slowly pushed the throttle in all the way, the little plane bouncing lightly over the imperfections of the grassy meadow. Finally, with its light roar, it took to the air, gliding swiftly over the field, taking a tight turn to climb out over the forest, and headed back toward the town. Cid grinned to himself, pulling his flight goggles down over his eyes as the wind blew his scarf tight around him. He brought the _Tiny Bronco _down low, not thirty feet from the ground, and roared right over the center of town. Pedestrians in the streets all cheered and applauded as he passed them, sending leaf litter on the ground swirling up in a cloud of dust behind him. Cid let out an excited whoop, throwing a fist into the air as he pulled up tightly, gaining altitude fast and hard. A mile up, he pulled up even harder so that the plane went vertical for a moment, causing it to stall. Its engine sputtered and whined, and died, and the plane began to fall backwards slowly. No one seemed concerned, though. Cid let out another echoing whoop that traveled from there to the distant blue Nibelheim. mountains to the not so far away ocean and back. The Tiny Bronco rolled fully onto her back, and the engines roared to life again as Cid pulled her out of her fall upside down, letting it go inverted for a while before finally rolling it upright again and diving back towards the town, bringing it in low again. He could hear cries from over the hum of the twin engines of "Well done, Captain," and "Nice one, Highwind!" Cid grinned wider than he had in a very long time. Waving, he swung around and took the little plane out towards the coast. He skirted the shore, then went out over the blue, bringing the plane so low that the wheels positioned under her belly brushed the dark waters, making it ripple and spray.

It was a perfect day to fly. It was warm and sunny, the sky blue as heaven, the occasional fluffy white cloud not darkening the sky, but adding dimension and detail. Cid's eyes shone with happiness behind the safety of his goggles, misting over slightly with joy. He couldn't remember the last time he had had so much fun and been so solidly satisfied with himself. He rose again, and pulled the plane into some tight aerobatics, rolling and diving, doing cartwheels across the sky. The _Tiny Bronco_ was lithe and moved to his every demand, not complaining once despite the intensity of his stunts.

He flew for hours, whooping and yelling to the sky, until the sun began to set. Finally, with a relaxed sigh, he turned towards home, the orange sun glittering low over the sea behind him. The air was cooling to a soothing level, and he flew slowly, taking in the deep smells of the summer and the clean crisp air, smelling the grass and the trees and the earth as he went inland, finally landing back where he began just before the sun set fully. He pulled the _Tiny Bronco_ back into his yard, and parked her. Stepping out only to shut the gate and lock it, he wandered into the house, whistling. The house was very quiet, and dark.

"Shera?" He called curiously. No answer greeted him. There was no sign of his coworker. Shrugging, he went to his room, grabbed his cigarettes -the only time he didn't constantly need a smoke was when he was flying- lit one on his way back through, and left for town, a thin trail of smoke behind him his only witness.

Cid wandered across town, his feet taking him casually towards the bar on their own. He strolled, arms behind his head as he stretched while walking, head turned upward towards the darkening sky.

_Why the hell can't life always be this good? _He thought, grinning. He supposed now that he had his baby back, it could be. He stepped into the bar, waving to a few of his friends as he sat down at his usual seat, right in front of the bartender. He didn't have to say a word for a bottle of his favorite brand of beer to be placed promptly before him. He grinned, nodding his thanks and glanced around. Most of his buddies must have still been hung over, because only Randy and a few of his coworkers sat nearby. They saluted him and he grinned.

"Nice flyin' there, Captain!" Randy complemented. Cid beamed.

"Haven't done that in ages. Felt wonderful." Randy sniggered.

"Sounds like that ain't all yeh've done!" He quipped. Cid went red along the ears in embarrassment. He hadn't done anything like _that_ in years either, to be truthful. With the lifestyle he'd chosen, that of a false image, he didn't get much of a chance. He laughed anyway, as that was what he was expected to do.

"So you say!" Both men spun on their barstools in surprise at Shera's sudden interruption. Cid blanched. He hadn't noticed her in the bar, nor anywhere in town at all, and he'd been looking!

"Uh, hi there, Shera." He said, trying to hide his nervousness. She smiled darkly at him.

"Hi, Cid." She said, voice clipped. Randy whistled.

"Whoa, you kids havin' a rough day?" He said tactlessly. Cid went paler. _Damnit, I'm not even done on my first damned drink!_ Shera raised an eyebrow.

"Us?" She asked, voice sugary. "Hate to break it to you, but there never _was_ an 'us'." She said, glaring at Cid. Randy looked horribly confused.

"Huh? But I thought Cid said that you two were--" He was cut off.

"Yeah, well Cid lied!" It came out louder than Shera had anticipated. Everyone in the bar froze, silence falling heavily on the usually rather loud joint. "We're _not _ together, never have been." She paused to make sure her point had gotten across. Randy looked like he was already well on the way to being drunk. He usually wasn't that dense. "I don't know _why_ Cid would say that." She went on, gaining momentum. "I don't even think he _goes_ for women!" Randy dropped his beer, bottle shattering loudly on the floor at his feet. Cid's ears were ringing, heart thundering as panic rose up into his throat. Shera saw the horror in his eyes, and suddenly felt sorry.

"Shera--" Cid started, horrified. His face glazed over for a split second, and when it cleared, it was filled with vicious anger. "That's crap, and you know it, Shera. Don't you dare go spreading lies like _that_. I made a fucking mistake, alright? I opened my big fat fucking mouth and said something stupid. Forget about it!" He stormed toward the door, not caring if he was making a scene or not. Randy jumped to his feet, nearly fell, crashed into Shera, and stumbled after Cid.

"Wait!" Cid turned, face and eyes dark with a boiling anger not entirely congruent to his usually benign albeit volatile personality. "Why'd you say it in the first place?" Randy asked, panting. Cid frowned. He tried to shrug nonchalantly, pretending to be casual.

"Well, you all have girls. I Just wanted to fit in, I guess. I was drunk, what'dya expect?" With that, he turned and strode quickly out of the bar and down the dark streets toward his home. Randy stood in the yellow doorway, stunned into silence as he tried to work out the true meaning to what Cid had said.

Shera watched Cid go, feeling guilty. She'd hit the nail on the head, she realized, which was a huge mistake. Cid had a very strong sense of self pride and image, and she realized that he'd just been trying to preserve his right to be 'one of the guys'. Randy stumped back to where she sat in Cid's seat at the bar. She paid for Cid's drink, bought her own and two for Randy. Her hopes were to get the other man drunk enough that he'd forget about tonight, for Cid's sake. She would stay here, drink Randy under the table, giving Cid some space, and go home and apologize when everyone had cooled down.

"Is he really gay?" Randy asked, making Shera jump. She turned on him, and put on her happy mask. She laughed like he'd said the damn funniest thing on the planet.

"Oh, Planet no!" She laughed more. "Does he _look_ gay!?" She asked, rolling her eyes like it was obvious. Randy had to think a little too long on this.

"No."

"Told ya." She ordered him another drink.

Cid almost couldn't see, he was so angry. Angry, and hurt, and feeling utterly betrayed. He went across the town, shivering, and pulled his jacket and scarf tightly around him. The air had turned quite cold after sunset.

He had a horrible lump in his chest, frozen and twisted, threatening to strangle the life out of him. He got home quickly, went though the front yard, grabbed a large canister of fuel, carried it though the house, set it outside the back door, pausing only to glance lovingly up at the _Tiny Bronco_ sitting silent and cool in the dark, then went back inside.

He tore his room apart, taking a single duffel bag and stuffing his clothes, his cigarette supply, a few tools and a large sum of cash into it roughly. He swung the bag by its strap over his shoulder and went out the back door.

Throat closed, he gave his plane a quick tune up, re-fueled it, and swung the gate open. He leapt into the open cockpit, started it up and roared out of the yard into the night sky, not even bothering stop to close the gate behind him. He circled out wide so as not to fly over the rest of town, and coasted into the dark, heading toward the even darker range of mountains to the north. He didn't entirely know where he was going or what he was going to do, but he knew he wouldn't be going back to Rocket Town for a long time. He couldn't dare. He doubted that Randy would believe what Shera said about his preferences, but… He couldn't go back. End of story. He thought of his old friends. Barret, Cloud, Tifa… He grimaced as he thought of Yuffie, the endless bundle of energy who had the uncanny ability to drive him up a wall. He thought of Barret and Tifa, and grimaced again. He thought of Cloud as he saw the Nibel mountains, right before him. Cloud wouldn't ask questions: He'd take Cid's company for as long as Cid needed, and stayed too close to himself to pry into other people's secrets. Decided, Cid veered more directly towards the mountains, settling down for a long flight.

* * *

AN

Wow I just sat down today and wrote that and I'm already partway into chappie 2!

I love Cid. He's my favorite. Well, besides Zack, which is kinda sad since Zack gets what...ten minutes and no last name? lol. Cid isn't mr Bishi boi that every girl falls in love with (me included, in that fashion) but he's got all kinds of room for not-so-cliche' depth in his character. And he's fun to write for. He's got the greatest syntax. hehe. :) (talks like me, actually, lol) Hope everyone likes this. Hopefully, this fic will kind of pose as a prequil to my also-in-progress New Life, taking both 3 years before said story, and 3 years after the game. This fic will focus on mostly Cid and Vincent, while New life involves them but is centered around Cloud and Sephiroth.


	2. Not even Misery wants this company…

**EDIT: 2/25/2010 Revised formatting, fixing syntax, punctuation, and spelling errors.**

**FALSE ADVERTISING**

**Chapter 2**

**Not even Misery wants this company…**

**-------**

Nibelheim was a gloomy place, but the ShinRa Mansion made the rest of the town look like Costa Del Sol. Vincent Valentine made the ShinRa Mansion look like the Golden Saucer.

Vincent heaved a sigh.

_ What are you so gloomy about?_ Chaos' voice rang sharply in Vincent's head against the silence of the mansion. Vincent sighed again, but wouldn't answer the demon.

_ My my, so moody._ Vincent grumbled to himself. He wished it would rain so he had a reason to be so gloomy. Chaos had a point, which was Vincent's main problem. Well, his newest, anyway. It had been three years since the fall of Sephiroth and the salvation of the world, and Vincent was at an all time low. With nothing left to do after Meteor was repelled, he'd gone back to the one place he hated most, because he had nowhere else to go.

Now he sat in one of the front rooms of the old, run down building, staring out the window. Sure enough, rain began to fall from the already gray sky. He chuckled a little at that, but not with any humor.

_ Well, you finally got something you wanted, now what are you going to do, Valentine?_ Chaos said to him dryly. Vincent sighed. _Damnit all to hell, Valentine! I can't even get a rise out of you!_ The demon complained. Chaos was bored. _Bored bored bored bored bored_. The demon growled but Vincent ignored it.

"I'm going back down to the basement…" Vincent said softly, mostly to himself, but also for Chaos' benefit. Why he was being considerate for the demon who'd haunted, tainted his soul for over three decades? Chaos nearly had a heart attack, but only nearly. He didn't, because he didn't have a heart.

_ What?! You can't do that!_ The demon screamed. _I'm bored enough as it is!_ _Can't we go __**kill something**__ or something?!_ Vincent heaved a sigh. He'd never heard the creature sound so desperate.

"If you hate me so much, then go away." Vincent said smartly. He didn't think the demon could do that, but for once he had the upper hand on the thing, so he took advantage of it. The demon didn't respond to him. In fact, he couldn't sense the demon's presence at all. Was this some stupid prank the demon had thought up?

"...Chaos?" Nothing. Not even the feeling of mirth from it, which he could usually sense if it was up to something. Vincent shrugged it off. "Nap time then…" He said dryly. Still, Chaos didn't respond to his bait. _Is it really gone? _He thought, almost daring to be hopeful. Outside, the sun was setting. He sighed, yet again, and headed down into the basement. Still Chaos did not object. Vincent inwardly searched his being for the demon, or any of them for that matter, but he couldn't sense any of their consciousnesses at all. He prodded, checked for them, but all he got was silence. He froze halfway down the spiral staircase, thinking this over. _They're gone. Everything's gone_, he thought. He'd become so used to their presence that now he seemed empty and sharply alone, more so than he had ever been in his life. Vincent felt terrified by the thought. He fled the rest of the way down the stairs, confused and disoriented and rushed down the basement hallway, throwing himself into the once locked room filled with coffins.

His lay in the middle, lid shut neatly after he'd left last. He threw it open and dove in, and slammed it shut over his head. He lay in darkness, staring at the black lid over him. Silence stretched on. He tried one more time.

"Chaos? Gigas? Gallian? Anyone?" Nothing. Vincent trembled, and began to cry. _So pathetic… You want them gone, you want them gone. You've always hated them, never wanted them to be a part of you, and they finally leave, and what do you do, Vincent Valentine, you finally crack! _He was angry with himself, frustrated and confused. He punched the side of the coffin with his claw arm, making the wood crack in protest. _I should die here. I should just curl up and die_.

"I want to die, Lucrecia…" He said softly to the blackness. "It's a sin, one more to all my others, but at least I wouldn't be alone in hell…" He shut his eyes against the tears stinging his eyes, letting the safety of the darkness swallow him.

He lay like that for a very long time, wishing he would suffocate, or starve or at least fall asleep so that he didn't have to think… But no respite would come for him. He could hear the distant storm fading, the rain no longer causing the cold mansion to shudder with its force. Night fell around him and it got even colder. Vincent shivered but refused to budge. The distant sound of a plane passing the small town brought him around.

_Airplane engines… _He followed the sound with his ears, listening to it pass, then circle back twice. The sound intensified for a moment then shortly after wound down into nothing, and the night was quiet once more. Too curious for his own good, he rose from his coffin slowly, still mentally searching for his absent demons. He didn't understand what drove him to get up, after so resolutely crawling back into his little hole, but he couldn't help himself. Still, he took his time.

Cid landed just on the outskirts of the creepy little town, muttering to himself how he hated its ever-dark skies and cloistered walls. And yet, here he was anyway. He threw a protective tarp over the Tiny Bronco-he saw it had recently rained, and quite hard- and sauntered through the old cast iron gates towards the nearest bar.

Much to Cid's dismay, the bar was quiet. It wasn't that it was empty, but all its patrons seemed subdued despite the numerous spirits provided. Still undaunted Cid went in, and right to the bartender. He ordered a much needed drink and as it was served, asked the tired looking man if he'd seen Cloud.

"Kinda' short 'n skinny kid…well, not a kid anymore, I suppose…Shit. Must be…twenty five plus? Anyway, bright blue eyes 'n longish blonde hair. You'd notice that cause it's all spiky an' goin' everywhere." He made a messy gesture over his head with his hands, describing Cloud's unruly hair. The bartender's face lit up.

"Oh, yeah! Cloud Strife? That the fell'a?" Cid nodded excitedly. But the Bartender heaved a discouraging sigh, shaking his head.

"Haven't seen him in nearly two years. He lived here for a while, but left. I don't think it was good for 'em to stay here, really. Gloomy guy, always sad. He looked like a man in defeat. Drank his life away, it seemed, but I swear he could stay in here for four hours or more and not have the slightest wobble in his voice after drink'in solid all that time!" He added in wonderment. Cid nodded.

"Yah. Kid's had a rough life. He's been exposed to a lot of mako… th' shit makes it so alcohol n' drugs n' just about anything dun affect him." Cid informed the other. "I remember him telling me that last time I saw him. …Come to think of it, it has been a long time… Damn… So he's not in town?"

The bartender shook his head 'no'.

"Any idea where he went?" Again, no such luck. Cid sighed defeated. "There's a hotel here, isn't there?" He got an affirmative out of that one, at least. "Good. I need something a shit load harder than this stuff here: Gimmie yer worst." His wish was granted and Cid settled down, not really planning to leave until at least sunrise. _Shit…What a crappy day this turned out to be…_The joy of his midday flight was completely forgotten, and now he was depressed. Hurt, depressed and lonely. The first two had set in a long time ago, but he'd expected to at least be in good company tonight… He slammed down the first drink, so potent that it nearly made him choke. He smiled joylessly and ordered another, knowing perfectly well that he would be drowning his sorrows to death.

Vincent was slow to get moving. He drug himself drearily up the stairs into the main building of the mansion, into one of the more intact rooms, where he dug out his cloak, boots and headband. He dressed into each with painful care, as he always had, running the long red strip of cloth along his forehead last, pulling his long raven hair out of his eyes slightly. Only enough to see, he let most of his dark bangs fall over his unnatural eyes so as to hide from others. He went back to another drawer and pulled out one of his smaller guns, strapping it to his hip neatly. He looked up into his reflection through a broken mirror. _How ironic, _he thought sourly, that the mirror ends up being broke. His eyes fell on their own eerie reflection, then trailed down to glare in detest at his mechanical arm. He could hide his eyes and pale complexion well enough, but _that_ wasn't so easy. Finally, he turned out of the room, checking his gun one last time and strode out into the freezing night.

The streets were wet and muddy, and more than once Vincent heaved a defeated sigh as he sunk his foot soggily into an overly-deep puddle. He pulled his cape in close around him. It was cold, even for him, and he liked it cold. The cold made it so he would never forget, never quite be comfortable, which is what he'd wished upon himself in memory of Lucrecia and her late son, Sephiroth.

Vincent crossed the town and went right out the gate. Just beyond the town, into dangerous wilderness, lay a hulking shadow, barely visible in the thin moonlight. It had the vague shape of an airplane, and Vincent guessed that that was just what he saw, covered with some sort of tarp. He shrugged to himself and started towards it, but then paused as he heard one of the deadly Nibel Wolves unique to the area howl in the night. He listened. One, he wasn't too concerned with, but… Another howl answered the first, followed by three more, not very far away. Yes, it had friends, and nearby friends at that, and Vincent chose to avoid a fight. He went back through the gate, shutting it firmly behind him.

Cid shivered. He was cold. And drunk, but that didn't bother him so much as the freezing temperature. "I thought it was the fucking summer…" He muttered angrily to himself, pulling his jacket up around his neck tightly, even as he slammed another shot of whatever-it-was the bartender had given him. He'd never asked, but damn, it was potent shit. This one went straight to his head, and he felt himself wobble in his seat, vision fading for a moment. "Huh… Nice shit." He muttered. Or tried to. His words weren't really discernible to anyone but himself anymore. He smiled up at someone he wasn't sure was actually there, but figured he might as well be friendly, so he smiled anyway, just to be sure.

Vincent paused as he walked past the bar. It looked warm, dusty yellow light falling out of a slightly ajar doorway. His curiosity had been sated with the mere sight of the plane in the darkness, but again, he felt oddly compelled to go into the bar, a social epicenter he usually avoided save for particularly rough evenings. _It has been a rough day_, he supposed.

"What do you think Chaos?" He asked automatically. He winced when he didn't get a response. The thing was _gone_. He couldn't get over that. _I never imagined I would miss it… _He thought bitterly. He was still standing in the damp, cold street, staring at the door to the bar. He realized he would have to make a decision on his own. _Maybe I can celebrate a bit of freedom… _He thought, trying to make himself feel optimistic. He strode towards the door, mind made up, but walked in more timidly, expecting to hit a wall of noise. He was surprised by the relative quiet of the place. The bartender looked up at him, eyes looking a little alarmed at his appearance. Vincent grimaced.

"Uh, hullo there, sir… Er, what can I get you?" He called to Vincent. Vincent paused, halfway to the bar, thinking. "If you don't mind me say'n," He bartender began nervously. "You look a little down in the dumps. Might I suggest what I gave this fella?" He finished, pointing to a rather delirious looking blond, in his late thirties, who was smiling vaguely into space. "Uh, don't be too alarmed, sir. He's had a few too many, I think."

Vincent did indeed look alarmed at what he saw, but not because of what the bartender thought. He was horrified to discover he knew the man slumped drunkenly at the bar, looking ready to pass out. "HIGHWIND!" Vincent snapped. Cid tried to turn to look at him, but started to fall from the barstool. Vincent rushed up to him, catching the pilot just before he fully fell. "Cid, what the hell are you doing here?" Cid looked up at Vincent meekly, and crawled up onto his stool again, with Vincent's help.

"Drowning myself." He said, sounding sober despite his condition. Vincent blinked.

"Why? Nevermind, come on. You're going to pass out soon." Vincent dragged Cid out of the bar and into the street. Cid's teeth started to chatter.

"'uckin cold, Vin." He murmured. He was leaning heavily on Vincent. Vincent groaned and hiked Cid up against him a little, slinging the drunk's arm around his shoulders and dragging him off towards the Mansion. Halfway through town, though, Vincent paused, looking down at Cid, who looked horribly pale in the dark. Actually, he looked rather blue.

"Highwind, are you alright?" Cid nodded, but couldn't really lift his head too well. "I'm going to check you into a hotel room, alright?" Vincent said. Cid nodded again, and reached vaguely for the wad of cash in his back pocket. He handed the wad of crinkled bills to Vincent.

"Whatever, so long's 's warm…" Cid muttered. Vincent looked down at the bills crushed into his mechanical hand. Cid had acted like he hadn't even noticed it wasn't a real hand. There was a thin line of blood on the back of Cid's knuckle where it had brushed the razor-sharp tip of one if the claw's fingers. Vincent swallowed, a lump freezing in his throat. He hated it when something like that happened. He always felt ugly and evil. And very in-human.

"I cut your hand…" He pointed out gloomily. Cid waved it off.

"Dun care…" Vincent sighed and hauled the pilot up a flight of stairs and into the bright glow of the hotel lobby. The clerk, who had been snoozing on the job, lifted his head wearily to look strangely at Vincent. The young man yawned.

"Hullo. Need a honeymoon sweet there kids?" He said sarcastically, eying Cid over his nose. Cid flipped him off irritably.

"Go fuck yourself brat. Just gimmie a room with a clean toilet." The kid took a step back, surprised.

"Fine…whatever. Was just mess'in with ya, mean old fart…" Cid looked riled but Vincent loosened his grip on Cid and the pilot had to struggle to stay standing and couldn't spare the attention to start a fight. In the meantime, the youth had rung up a bill and a key for them. He handed it to Vincent. "This oaf a friend of yours?" He accused, not seeming to notice how truly intimidating Vincent appeared. Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed.

"Yes. And if you wish to see the sunrise, I'd treat Captain Highwind with a little more respect." The kid's eyes widened.

"_Highwind?_ THE-Highwind."

"There's only one of me, ya twit!" Cid growled. Vincent shook him discreetly, and Cid fell quiet. Vincent paid for Cid, and took the key without another word, and hauled Cid up the steep flight of stairs and down one hall and another and finally into a dark little room. He flipped on the light and was relieved to see it was actually quite nice.

"Here, Highwind…" He said, easing Cid onto the lone bed. Cid lay back with a groan, pushing his hands against his eyes wearily. Vincent glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. Lovely. "I'll assume that was your plane outside of town?" Vincent asked after a moment. He'd gone into the small bathroom adjacent to the main room, and doused a washcloth with cold water and was now bringing it back to Cid who took it gratefully, slapping the whole thing over his face.

"Yeah. That's mah baby." Cid said dreamily.

"How long have you been here?" Vincent pressed on. Cid shrugged.

"Dunno. It was…shit…maybe nine or nine-thirty when I left Rocket Town…" He said vaguely. "Been at the bar since. Came look'in for Cloud, but th' little shit ain't here…" He said. He was trying to cover his eyes from the harsh light of a lamp sitting almost right over his head. Vincent took pity on him and turned the shade to point the light in the other direction. Cid let out a sigh of relief.

"What brought you here so suddenly? Is something wrong?" Vincent felt worried he'd missed something important.

"No. Jus left." Cid said, voice falling with sadness that even Vincent noticed.

"Why?" He asked, innocently enough. Cid flared, sitting up sharply, cold cloth falling to the floor beside the bed.

"None of your fucking business, god damn it!" He said harshly. Vincent took a step back. Cid let out another low groan, and fell back into the pillows, rolling over. "Shit…" His head felt like it was going to burst in two. Vincent remained quiet, handing the other man the washcloth again, and stepping back to stand in one of the rooms many shadows. Vincent was disturbed by Cid's outburst. True, he had a way with words like no other, but his defensiveness and secrecy was out of his character. Cid was not himself. Vincent waited until the man in question fell asleep, cloth again over his eyes, and went to shut out the light. He then sat back against the far wall, and waited.

----------

AN: Poor Cid's a mess....More agnst to come. =S

Hope you enjoyed though. I'm usually not one to write so much agnst in one spot, but it fits. dont worry, it'll get happier eventually. =S :)


	3. The Nightmare has only Begun

An: Looks out living room window and waves to crowvii. HI!! You can start a fanclub if you want laughs I'll just enjoy gloating in the attention. I'm a sad, sad lonely person, lol. (but not as bad as Sido n Vinsento!) I love their names in Japanese. I just don't have a life, lol :) (which is why I can write two stories at once and update every day. lol :) Oh yeah, and no beta reader. Just spell check. I can't spell worth crap. Well...I can, but not when I'm typing full speed. I have my spellcheck set to even recognize the character's names n stuff because I have this issue called dyslexia... lol :)...ANYWAY!....  
  
STORY! :)   
  
Read and Review, please! :)  
  
Chapter 3 The Nightmare has only begun…  
  
Vincent was a patient person. He was also not much of a sleeper, ironically. He always had nightmares. This said, he waited up, all night, watching over Cid casually, making sure the pilot didn't drown in his own drool or have a heart-attack from too much booze in the night. Or worse. Vincent, watching Cid sprawled and moaning in his sleep, was reminded of just why he never drank. He didn't take alcohol and one beer did to him what it would take a full case for Cid. Cid tossed in his sleep, letting out a small, scared-sounding cry, startling Vincent around form his thoughts. Standing from where he'd been sitting against the wall, he walked over to the sleeping pilot, and put the back of his good hand on Cid's forehead. He had a burning fever, Vincent noticed, on top of a hangover. He took the discarded wash cloth and doused it in freezing water again, and threw it back over Cid's forehead. Cid stilled after a moment, his breathing evened out and he looked at peace. Vincent turned away, and went to go sit back down where he'd been, when Cid started to talk in his sleep.  
  
"Shera…" Vincent looked up, surprised. Cid's voice sounded mournful. "Why did you have to tell them…?" He choked on his own voice, shaking his head in denial against something his dreams said to him. "No! I'm not! How'd you get that--" He trailed off again. ""m /not/ a liar… Damnit… can't anyone just…. Busness." Cid finished his sleep talking and rolled over and stilled for good this time. Vincent sat, thinking about what he'd overheard. He was gathering more and more that something had happened to hurt Cid, and he found himself becoming more and more concerned for the man. He wanted to help, but it seemed Cid didn't even want to open up about what was wrong, so, he decided, he would just be there to help as much as possible.  
  
Cid woke up, feeling worse than he had the day before. He had a hangover, but felt doubly sick. He felt shaky and could barely stand up. He had slept a long time, he realized. The room was warm from gray sunlight sinking down on him from the window. He was greeted a few minutes later by Vincent, who'd noticed he'd woken up.  
  
"I would say good morning, but you don't look very well." Vincent said. "I made you some tea. Maybe it'll help." He handed a steaming cup to Cid as he sat up.  
  
"Thanks." Cid said meekly, voice cracking. He took a few sips of the warm tea greatfully, clearing his throat. "Damn… What time is it?" Vincent glanced over his shoulder at the lone clock.   
  
"Just after noon." Cid groaned.  
  
"Damnit…" He rested his head back against the headboard tiredly. "And I'm exhausted. I feel like I'm fading away…" He said vaguely. Vincent looked up.  
  
"You're very pale. When was the last time you ate?" Cid looked up, blinking.  
  
"You saw me at the bar last night!"  
  
"More like this morning. And I meant real food." Cid had to think on that.  
  
"Uh… Yesterday morning…?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That would explain it." He said flatly. Cid grimaced.  
  
"I guess it would…"  
  
"Why weren't you eating?" Cid blinked.  
  
"Uh…well, shit, just didn't think of it, I guess… Got up late, had a snack, and went for a flight and was so damned happy I went straight down to the bar to celebrate… Then…" He trailed off, face darkening. "Then I had a bit of trouble and sort'a didn't care anymore." He finished tensely. Vincent nodded.  
  
"Dare I ask what happened?"  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Thought so."   
  
"…" Cid wouldn't look at him. Finally, he stood up abruptly. "Lets go get some food. My treat." He said, walking out before Vincent could pry more.   
  
The hotel served breakfast, and so Cid and Vincent didn't have to go far, which was good, because Cid was wobbling even on his way down the stairs, and Vincent didn't think he would have made it much farther without passing out.  
  
Walking out into the gray daylight, Vincent turned rather smugly to Cid.   
  
"Feel better?" He asked flatly. Cid grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That was really a stupid stunt you pulled, leaving home to fly over dangerous mountains in the middle of the night, before and after drinking, without eating… And let me guess, you didn't tell anyone you were leaving, am I right?" Vincent said sternly. Cid frowned.  
  
"Fuck, sorry, /MOM/. Next time I'll leave a fucking note." He walked off angrily. Vincent watched him go for a moment.   
  
"Where will you go, Highwind?" He asked. He didn't say it loudly at all, but Cid still heard, even from a distance, and he slowed to a stop. "I don't know where Cloud is. Nobody's heard from him since after Meteor. I don't think he wants company, Highwind." Cid turned finally to face him. He strode back up to Vincent, still looking angry.  
  
"Well, I can't go back to Rocket Town."  
  
"Why not?" Something strange happened to Cid, then. The way Vincent asked it, he wanted to just spill everything to the other man, and he almost did without thinking. Oh yeah, that'd go over nice n sweet…Cid let out a growl, frustrated.  
  
"I…I really don't want to talk about it." He said after a moment. His voice had dropped sadly, and Vincent left him alone.  
  
"You're welcome to stay with me, if you'd like." Cid looked up.  
  
"You wouldn't mind?" He asked.  
  
"No, of course not. But you might, I've been living in the Mansion for lack of anything better." Vincent said apologetically. Cid grimaced briefly, but then shrugged.  
  
"Eh, can't be that bad…"  
  
Cid followed a short distance behind Vincent, watching the other man walk. Vincent had a strong, but careful stride. Each step he took, Cid noticed, was carefully placed. The man barely made a sound as he walked. A glimpse of Vincent's thin wrist flashed pale against his cloak, and Cid realized with a start that he was staring. Cursing to himself, he kept his eyes on the ground as he walked. Damnit damnit damnit! You fuckin' shithead, Cid!Cid berated himself all the way back to the Mansion. At the front door, Vincent paused.  
  
"I won't blame you for not wanting to stay, if you change your mind." He said softly. Cid felt a little sad for Vincent. The guy always thought that he was horrible and worthless and that people only acted like they liked him for his benefit. Which isn't true…Cid thought sadly.   
  
Once inside, Cid couldn't help but wince a little, but luckily Vincent still had his back to him and didn't see. The place was still as dank and gloomy as it had always been, if not more so. Cid had been optimistic in hoping Vincent had done something to brighten the place a little. It was clean, which was an improvement, but it looked haunted. Vincent turned around to face him.   
  
"Sorry its so cold in here. I'll go light a fire in one of the spare rooms for you." He started off up one of the stairs. Cid hurried after him, not really wanting to be left alone in the eerie building.  
  
"Hey wait, I'll help ya out!" Cid called, hurrying up the stairs after Vincent, huffing and puffing. This is what I get for throwing away that Stairmaster Shera gave me for Christmas…He thought appreciating the irony, but not the burning in his chest, butt and thighs. He finally caught up to Vincent and followed him down a hallway and then stopped abruptly as he did, opening a door into a small but actually quite cozy room. It was clean and tidy, with an equally tidy bed and fireplace. Vincent lit a fire quickly, cheating by using a fire materia to torch everything inside the fireplace. He had all but to lay the wood. In seconds there was a cheery fire burning, quickly thawing the freezing room. Cid was still looking around curiously. "Hey, Vin," He started.  
  
"Don't call me that, Highwind. My name is Vincent." Cid frowned but shrugged it off. He should have known that Vincent wouldn't like any sort of nicknames.   
  
"Alright. Vincent. Don't you ever get lonely here?" Vincent cast his eyes down, and Cid had the painful notion that he'd just brought up something very unhappy.  
  
"All the time…" Vincent whispered. Even my demons despise me and have left…  
  
"Well, shit! Why don't you leave then! This place can't be good for you, Vince-ent" Cid caught himself finishing Vincent's full name just in time. "Go somewhere with people and friends! Don't dig yourself up in a hole and die here." Cid said passionately.  
  
"That's what you're doing, isn't it?" Vincent said. Cid reeled. Shit, he's right!  
  
"Uh…  
  
"Anyway, I don't think the world wants me, Highwind. /Look/ at me!" Vincent went on, not making Cid explain himself. It would have just made him angry, which was the last thing Vincent wanted: someone else angry at him. Cid did look at him. Didn't I just tell myself to /stop/ doing this???Cid swallowed but Vincent didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What aboutcha?" Cid asked after staring just a moment too long, by his book.   
  
"You know what I mean! I'm a monster! A freak! Where I walk, others don't dare tread!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so." Cid began. "You're not a monster, and you're not that scary. A bit gloomy maybe, but there's nothing wrong with you." Cid said. He then went out on a limb. "Hell, you're pretty good look'in. Why don't you go and find yourself a girlfriend?" Vincent blinked.  
  
"Good looking?" Cid swallowed. Yes, he had said that, hadn't he? Well, shit.  
  
"Uh, sure!" Cid said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic, but not fake at the same time. To his amazement, Vincent's face colored a little.   
  
"Oh. I don't know…" Vincent trailed off, heaving a sigh.  
  
"Oh, Vince, /live/ a little!" Vincent's eyes shot up, blazing in anger.  
  
"You should talk! Don't tell me how to live my life, Highwind, when you yourself go running away from home from some horrible thing that you don't want to talk about!" Cid stumbled backwards, falling onto the bed behind him awkwardly, utterly stunned. Vincent looked stunned too, actually. His chest was heaving -he'd practically screamed in Cid's face- and his eyes were wide and startled. He cast his eyes away suddenly, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Highwind… No, you don't want to hear it." He said finally He turned away from Cid, head down.  
  
"No, its alright, if you want to talk…" Cid said gently. "I was only tryin' to cheer you on there, sorry if I hit a sore spot. But I'll listen, fuck, you've given me a place to stay, took care of me when I was fuckin' hung over, it's the least I could do." He said. Vincent looked up. "C'mere, sit down. Don't run off and hide just yet." Cid said. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Cid wondered why he had said them. Not because he didn't mean it, but because he'd never imagined himself doing just what he was. And Vincent, seeming so innocent just now, obeyed, coming to sit on the edge of the bed next to Cid.  
  
"Cid, nobody wants me." Cid opened his mouth to object, but Vincent went on. "Even the demons…" He let out a dry, humorless laugh. "Even the demons were so disgusted with me that they've left. All of them. Even Chaos… He said he was /bored/ Highwind!" Vincent suddenly made a choked sound and he ran out of the room before Cid could respond. He heard Vincent's footsteps running down the creaky hallway, and fading into the rest of the huge mansion. Cid stared after the shut door for a moment, stunned. Finally, he let out a tired sigh, and ran his hands through his hair a gesture of stress for him. Damn. Poor shit's fucked up…He thought sorrowfully. …Maybe I'll be able to help him out a little…Lounging back, Cid decided on a short nap, trying to shake his melancholy mood.   
  
"Cid. Cid. Open your eyes." Cid peeled his eyes open, and nearly jumped out of his skin. Right there in his face was Vincent, crimson eyes staring deeply into his.  
  
"Uh, hey ya, Vin." He said groggily. "Cheer up a little?" Vincent shook his head 'no.' "No? Anything I can do for you, then?" Cid said. Vincent smiled then, a strange and beautiful thing gracing the man's thin, pale lips.  
  
"Actually, Cid, there is." Vincent said, voice husky. Cid's eyes flew wide open as Vincent crawled on top of him, kissing fiercely.   
  
"Ah! Vin-!" Vincent ground his hips into Cid's, plunging his tongue into the pilot's mouth. Cid moaned into the kiss, feeling pent up lust filling him. "Ah--Ah…  
  
"AAAH!" Cid sat up abruptly with a startled cry. "Sweet fucking planet…" He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "What a dream…" He felt himself blush as the images came rushing back, making his pants fit all too tightly. Groaning again, Cid crawled off the bed, eyes flashing to where Vincent had been in the dream warily. What an awful joke…He thought. He hadn't had a dream like that for a very long time… He wasn't so much disturbed by it, as alarmed that he was dreaming of /Vincent/ of all people. Though he had to admit… No! No, Cid no! Leave poor Vin alone! He doesn't want you fucking him up even more!He though angrily. That resolved, he looked down at the bulge in his pants and swore. /That/ needed taking care of too…   
  
Cid so much as put his hands on the button to his jeans and there was a knock at the door. Cid let out a yelp, jumping to his feet and pulling his coat on, hoping to hide his dignity even as Vincent cracked the door open.  
  
"Highwind?" The scare had softened Cid a little, actually.  
  
"Yeah?" His voice cracked. Great. Just like a fucking horny teenager, goddamnit!  
  
"I've made dinner if you'd like some, there's plenty for both of us." Cid started.  
  
"Shit! How long'ive I been in here?!"  
  
"Several hours. I went to town for food and have come back and prepared dinner already. Its ready whenever you are." With that, Vincent shut the door again, without ever coming in, so as not to invade Cid's privacy, and left. So damned considerate…Cid thought guiltily. He would have barged right in on Vincent, and had he been what he was about to do…. Blood rushed form Cid's head to his groin as that thought crossed his mind in full Technicolor. He ran to the bathroom. Better clean the pipes before dinner…He thought embarrassedly.   
  
Ten minutes later he'd found the dining room and was hurrying in to find Vincent just sitting down himself. Cid heaved a sigh of relief.   
  
"I'm not late?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
"No , you are not." Vincent said calmly.   
  
"Thank the fucking planet! I got lost!" Cid declared. Vincent might have laughed silently, but Cid wasn't sure. Cid sat down at the table and was delighted to see food already out for him, warm and ready for munching down at full speed, as was how Cid ate. He dove in, delighted, momentarily forgetting that dream of his…  
  
Hehe... Cid's havin funny dreams, lol... heheh.. sorry, I get a kick outta that. :) Wakey wakey, Sido! 


	4. “…It is only a matter of time for us…”

Chapter 4 "…It is only a matter of time for us…"  
  
A week passed much the same, Cid living with Vincent, helping the other man as best he could (which, Cid discovered wasn't very much) the men only talking to communicate the necessities, such as what chores may need to be done or when dinner was served. Cid wasn't entirely happy living this way, but he didn't dare go home.  
  
It was raining again. It had been beautiful weather in Rocket Town, and Cid knew it would be all summer, but here in Nibelheim, the sun rarely shone, no matter what the season. Cid stood just under the overhang to the entryway into the Mansion, staring darkly out at the pouring rain and gloomy skies. Gloom. He couldn't get away from it no matter where he went. If it wasn't himself or the weather, it was Vincent, or any of the other two if not another. Cid sighed.  
  
"Its raining hard." Cid nearly leapt out of his skin. When Vincent had appeared just behind him, out of his peripheral vision, Cid couldn't guess. Vincent had a way of doing that, though, and really, he was getting used to it, though he still got a surprise every time it happened. At the moment, the scare didn't shake him of his foul mood.  
  
"Yes, Vincent, its raining. It always fucking rains here, Vincent. I don't know how the hell you can fucking stand it!" He growled. He imagined himself never able to leave because the weather was too poor to fly out, and there was no way in hell he was taking the two day hike down the mountain, in the rain. He felt trapped. Can't escape: Nowhere to go even if he did. At first he'd been glad that he had Vincent, but slowly, that notion faded away. He'd found rocks sitting in mud with more cheer and life to them than Vincent had. Vincent, used to his mood swings, simply turned and went back inside to let Cid stand there and stare into the gloom. Cid turned at the sound of the door closing, and felt a little guilty, but shrugged it off.  
  
He stayed there, on the small porch, until it got too dark to see, and the area on the outskirts of town where they resided started to look creepier than hell, and Cid retreated inside before his mind could start playing evil tricks with him. He wandered into the kitchen, looking for a room that would likely be a little warmer -it was still also freezing, colder than it had been when Cid arrived a week ago- and found Vincent in there, just getting ready to start cooking. Almost. He had a large pot in his hands, but it was empty, and he was staring at the wall into space, a heartbroken expression in his eyes. Cid decided to try and be friendly.  
  
"Hiya, Vin!" Vincent jumped, and turned around to give him a dark glare for the nick name. Cid ignored it completely. "What'cha' do'in?" Vincent sighed.  
  
"Was just thinking. Sorry." He started moving again, working about the kitchen distractedly.  
  
"Well, what the fuck about, man?" Cid pried. "I daresay you look even gloomier than usual." Cid added tactlessly. Vincent mumbled a reply into the pot, not nearly loud enough for Cid to hear, at all. "What's that?" He pushed. Vincent sighed heavily.  
  
"I was thinking of Lucrecia." He said, voice still nearly mute. Cid frowned.  
  
"Well shit, Vin!" He cried. "No wonder you're all holed up here, if you're still stuck on that broad!" Vincent's eyes flashed with anger. "You need to just forget about her! She never did you a bit of fucking good!" Cid went on, not noticing Vincent's dark expression or the way his claw was digging into the side of the pot he was holding in both hands, bending the metal at the rim. "She'd want you to be happy, damnit!" Cid finished. Vincent blew up.  
  
"How the hell would you know what she wanted, Highwind?!" He yelled, turning on Cid. "How could I forget her!? I can't! I made too many mistakes, committed too many sins against her!" His voice was steadily raising as he stalked towards Cid. He hadn't been this angry in a very long time. Usually, Chaos was there to take over him long before his anger rose this high. He'd just blown off the charts. "Yes, it hurts! Yes, her memory is like a knife embedded into my soul, Highwind, but I can't do her the injustice of just fucking forgetting!" Cid stumbled backwards, alarmed.  
  
"Fuck, Vince!" He started.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Vincent screamed. "My name is /Vincent,/ damn it! Don't change my name, and DON'T FUCKING TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!" Vincent was shaking head to toe, tears soaking his face, breath ragged. Cid stared at him numbly a moment, then swore. He turned on his heel and stormed right out of the kitchen through the rest of the ShinRa Mansion, and out the door into the pouring rain without another word. He stormed across the empty town right out the gates and out to where his beloved Tiny Bronco still sat loyally waiting for him. He ripped the tarp off of her and climbed in, started it up, and made a daring move in driving it right off a cliff to get it in the air. He circled the mountain range once, and then headed off towards Costa Del Sol. I'm getting the fuck away from this fucking hellhole..!  
  
Vincent stood, stunned, as Cid turned and stormed clean through the house. He heard the front door to the Mansion open then slam shut, and then there was silence. Vincent sunk to the floor where he stood, breaking down. His entire body was weak and watery, and he couldn't cry any longer. He just curled up and trembled. I just chased off the once person who'd been wiling to put up with me…He thought guiltily. I am a monster…And now I am truly alone…  
  
Cid grit his teeth, and held on, white-knuckled to the controls to his plane. It had been stupid for him to try and fly back THROUGH the storm. The little plane was too small for this kind of weather--a powerful wind had picked up, and even higher up now than on the ground, the rain occasionally froze into sleet. The Tiny Bronco was being tossed around in the wind like a paper doll. Cid could barely see past all the pounding rain and dark clouds. He swore, again, and tried to duck his head out of the biting wind a little.  
  
Suddenly, almost as he was just passing over the old Mako Reactor, now shut down, a few miles off from the town, a huge gust of wind grabbed Cid and his little plane and slammed everything into a spire of rock Cid hadn't realized he was so close to. Cid had time for a startled yelp before he and his baby were slammed against solid stone with a resounding crunch, then falling to the ground a half mile down.  
  
It was the owner of the local bar that had seen Cid fly over, only to be swept up by the wind and crash. He'd recognized the plane as the one that had come in with that sorry looking man a week ago. He'd remembered Cid because not many people came looking for Cloud Strife, and even fewer were hauled out completely drunk off their rocker by someone as unique in appearance as Vincent. He'd known that the dark haired man had moved into the old ShinRa mansion, and had made the general announcement that he did not want to be bothered. His wish had been granted, but the Bartender also recognized that he knew the pilot, and so, out of the good of his heart, he heaved a sigh and hurried down to the creepy old building across town, even as the sound of the crash finally echoed back to the rainy town.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Vincent looked up, startled. No one ever came knocking, but maybe it was Cid… Vincent hoped it was, because he needed to apologize for his harsh words. Cid had only been trying to help. The man was simply cursed with a tactlessness unlike anything the world had ever come across before. Vincent crawled to his feet, and hurried to the front door, wiping his face and pulling his hair up over his eyes some more to hide the signs of his breakdown. He opened the door, and frowned. It wasn't Cid, but the owner of the town bar. He looked worried.   
  
"Valentine, wasn't it?" He asked politely. Vincent nodded, peering at the man curiously. "That pilot guy was a friend of yours, isn't he?" He asked. Vincent blinked. "Blonde guy, kind'a surly…big mouth." Vincent nodded.  
  
"He's not here." Vincent said softly, grateful his voice didn't hitch.  
  
"I know. He took off in his plane a while ago, watched him leave. Watched him crash out by the reactor too. Thought you ought'a know. I'd 'a gone out there myself, but its just too dangerous in this weather to go after someone who might not have even lived…" He added sorrowfully. Vincent barely heard him. His heart was hammering in his ears, making them ring.  
  
"Highwind…!" Vincent grabbed his gun, which he'd kept by the door, and ran out, slamming the door shut behind him, and nearly running the other man over.  
  
"Wait! You'll never make it!" The man cried after Vincent. Vincent turned back but kept running.  
  
"I have to help him!" With that, he'd disappeared down the path leading to the reactor.  
  
It didn't help that the storm was worsening. Several times, Vincent slipped on the wet rocks as he climbed, trailing the thin pillar of smoke he could now see not too far off. Still, Vincent was strong, fast, and agile. Abnormally so, and he only fell once, though it was enough to badly skin his good arm, and crack his head firmly against a sharp rock, causing blood to oozed own into his eyes. The rain washed most of the blood away, though, and Vincent pressed on, feeling desperate. He was practically running, taking daring jumps and slides to cover ground faster in the dangerous terrain. Finally, he was able to see what was left of the Tiny Bronco, crumpled in a heap on its side up against a tall spire of rock. His heart and throat clinched at the sight, and he hurried over, falling again within a dozen yards of it, but getting up, ignoring the stabbing pain in his shin, and rushing over to the wreck.   
  
Fortunately, it hadn't landed on its back, crushing Cid. Vincent found him unconscious right below where the open cockpit was hanging sideways. The wind picked up and the metal creaked in warning, and Vincent grabbed Cid's limp body and hauled him away just in time for the plane to fully roll over, landing with a crunch with its wheels in the air, giving off the impression of a dead animal. Relatively safe now, Vincent lay Cid back down to examine him lightly. His face was badly bruised its entire length on one side, blood trickling from a large gash in his temple, and more from his lips. His right arm twisted funny as Vincent shifted him. He had a pulse though, and he was breathing normally, and that was enough for Vincent. He scooped Cid up again, cradling his broken form carefully, and hurried back down the mountain, moving slower, but still as quickly as he could spare.  
  
By the time he got back to the mansion, Cid had stopped bleeding, and was groaning a little, though not fully conscious yet. Vincent hauled him back to his own room, then paused as he contemplated what to do about the sharp contrast between the warm dry bed, and Cid's wet, freezing and torn clothes. He felt himself pale a little, then blush with the thought of having to undress the man. He managed it though, getting the heavy, half frozen clothes off the man, and getting him dried off, without ever dropping him or tweaking his injured arm. Thankfully, Cid didn't wake up, either. Wrapping Cid in a blanket, he eased the still out-cold man into bed, pulling the covers around him save for the broken arm, which he carefully extracted from the tangle of cloth, laying it over the covers. He disappeared into the rest of the house for a moment, his hurried footsteps echoing over the house. He slipped once, still wet himself, but found his materia and hurried back to Cid's room.  
  
Cid peeled his eyes open to watch Vincent hurry back into the room, blue eyes hazy with pain and confusion. Vincent came to kneel beside Cid, looking into his unfocused eyes.  
  
"Do you know where you are?" He asked softly. Cid's eyes rolled lazily as he glanced around, without moving his head. He grunted, trying to nod 'yes' and Vincent lay a hand on his forehead gently restraining him when he winced sharply. Cid tried to raise his arm, but let out a cry of agony, immediately going still, his other arm flying up to grip his injured wrist. His eyes were clamped shut, face stretched into a horrible grimace that made Vincent's heart ache. Cid sucked in a shuddering breath and tried to relax. Vincent didn't waste another moment as he brought up the heal materia and cast the spell, green light washing over Cid like a gentle kiss. Cid relaxed instantly, letting out a shuddering sigh of relief. It still hurt, but at least his arm wasn't broken anymore. He could feel the bones mending even after the power of the spell had faded. He looked up at Vincent.  
  
"Thanks…" he croaked, then cleared his throat, trying again. "Vin…Ah. Vincent. I'm sorry I pushed ya. I was just-"  
  
"You were just trying to help, I know." Vincent said, choking a little. His throat had closed off the moment he'd heard Cid had crashed and it hadn't loosened up yet. "I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that." Cid waved his good hand airily.   
  
"Eh, better than having Chaos poppin' out and ripp'in my ass to pieces." He said casually. Vincent winced. "Anyway…" Cid paused. He wasn't used to this. "Thanks for get'in me. Without you I was dead. Knew that the second she went down…" His eyes widened suddenly. He sat up before Vincent could stop him. "How is she?! The Bronco! Is she alright?!"  
  
"I don't know," Vincent said. "it's the middle of the night, and very dark. I could barely see it. It was on its side when I found you but the wind blew it onto the back. It nearly crushed you…" Vincent said honestly. It had been a scary trek into the night, even for him. Cid sank back, eyes cast down, heart broken. From the sounds of it, the Tiny Bronco was as good as scrap metal out there…  
  
"My plane…" He whispered. "Just fixed it, too…" Vincent swallowed, pained by Cid's sadness. He looked down at himself, still dripping on the carpet.  
  
"Cid, I need to get dried off. I'll be back in a few minutes…" He said and hurried out, feeling guilty for leaving Cid alone.  
  
Cid blinked as indeed a dripping wet Vincent hurried out of his room. 'the fuck's he all wet and I'm…Cid's eyes opened wide as he realized, with a glance under the covers for confirmation, that he was warm and dry because he was no longer wearing a scrap of clothing, only the big warm blanket he was neatly wrapped in. He felt himself blushing. Oh man….Oh man…Shit… man…He sunk under the covers more to hide his blush as he heard Vincent hurrying back down the hall. He was dressed warmly in a casual sweater and sweats, a towel wrapped around his hair, keeping his shoulders dry. Cid could hear his bare feet slapping lightly on the hardwood floor outside the door, the sound stopping abruptly as he hit carpet inside. Cid couldn't help but stare. He didn't think he'd ever seen Vincent in normal clothes. Always that big cloak that hid most of his face and torso. Vincent looked extremely small in the overly baggy clothes, and pale against the more garish colors of the blue and green sweats. Cid chuckled a little.  
  
"Where 'th hell didja get that?" He couldn't help but ask. Vincent looked embarrassed.  
  
"It was something warm to sleep in…" He said softly. Cid laughed more heartily.  
  
"Hey! Whatever's comfortable!" Vincent gave him a weak half-smile, eyes glittering. Cid's brain hit the breaks without him for a moment as it took in the small smile causing a moment of confusion for Cid. Vincent then seemed to remember something, then grow incredibly embarrassed. Cid frowned slightly.  
  
"Um…Your clothes are hanging in the shower to dry off a little… I'm sorry, I had to…"  
  
"Don't worry, you saved my life, remember?" Cid heard himself say. Vincent blinked, looking up.  
  
"You're not mad? I mean, I…" Cid forced a chuckle.  
  
"So long as you didn't fuckin' rape me while I was out, no, I'm not mad!" Vincent's eyes went large and he colored lightly at Cid's remark.  
  
"Good heavens no! I'd never!" He stammered. Inwardly, Cid found himself wishing he would. Cid laughed, though, and then broke off his laugh to yawn deeply. It was very late by this hour. "You need to rest." Vincent said immediately, and hurried out, shutting off the light and gently closing the door behind him. Cid blinked into the darkness after Vincent, mildly surprised.  
  
"Night, Vin." He said sleepily a moment later. Of course, Vincent didn't hear, he was long gone. Besides, Cid fell asleep a half second later, exhausted.  
  
The next morning, Cid woke up to a few rays of yellow sunshine beaming into his room. He blinked, momentarily disoriented by its presence. Apparently, the storm had faded in the night and left the first real rays of sunshine he'd seen in Nibelheim, ever… Yawning, Cid stretched, climbed out of bed, got half dressed and noticed by the clock that it was still very early. Grunting, he got back into bed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
"Highwind…" The barest of whispers, like a light breeze, tickled his ear. He looked up to see Vincent leaning down, hand on his forehead, thumb gently caressing a cut over his eyebrow. Vincent was crying. "I was scared for you last night…" He said softly. He brought his hand down over Cid's face, cupping his chin. "I thought you were going to leave me for good. Cid laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't leave ya, Vin!" Vincent hugged him suddenly, soft raven hair falling forward to caress Cid's stubble covered cheek. It was cool and soothed the bruise stretching from jaw to temple along his face. Cid sighed into the embrace. "How could I leave you…" The dream faded for Cid, and he rolled over in bed, curled up against a loose pillow, hugging it securely.   
  
Vincent, just finished with cooking breakfast for the two of them, came up to Cid's room, knocked on the door, and when no answer came, tentatively entered on his own. He smiled softly, seeing Cid cuddled up with himself and the pillow, smiling stupidly in his sleep. He must be having nice dreams… I'd hate to wake him, but he needs to eat after the ordeal and no dinner last night…He thought sadly. He came over, placing a hand gently on Cid's forehead.  
  
"Highwind…" he said softly. His thumb brushed one of the many cuts Cid had sustained the night before, and he found himself running it over again, soothing the reddened skin around it lightly. He looked down to see Cid staring up at him, sky-blue eyes wide with surprise. He sat up quickly, frowning. Then he looked up at Vincent, and smiled a little.   
  
"Heya." He said loosely. "See, I didn't die in the night!" He said cheerfully. Vincent smiled a little.  
  
"I was very scared for you for a while." A strange look crossed Cid's face for a moment, then he grinned cockily.   
  
"Eh, takes more than that to take me out!" He announced boldly. Vincent smiled a little more.  
  
"That's good…" Cid's smile softened.  
  
"Hey…You were smiling a little there…" He said gently. Vincent looked up, surprised.  
  
"I suppose I was… I'm very grateful for your safety. I suppose its worth smiling over, right?" Cid laughed.  
  
"Yeah, guess so!" Vincent straightened up, only now removing his hand from Cid's forehead. Both men hadn't noticed until it had been withdrawn. It made Cid remember his dream, and its eerie similarities with reality, making his heart beat a little faster. Vincent had turned away, though, and didn't sense any change in Cid.  
  
"I made a large breakfast since we both missed dinner… Its ready if you're willing…" He said after a moment. Cid grinned and leapt right out of bed. Vincent gasped for a moment, not expecting Cid to be half dressed already. Cid didn't fail to notice this. He chuckled.  
  
"Heh, I've been up once this morning. Got dressed n everything then realized it was too fucking early to get my ass outta bed yet, so I climbed right back in!" He announced proudly. Vincent shook his head.  
  
"Lazy old pilot!" He accused. Cid scrunched up his face indignantly.  
  
"HEY!" Vincent hurried out of the room, letting out a single laugh. Cid stood a moment, pleasantly surprised by Vincent's amiableness. "Well, I'll be damned…" He whispered to himself. He followed Vincent out of the room, stomach growing impatiently.   
  
Yeah yeah yeah... we all knew he would be fine... lol. If you've read any part of New Life, you'd know he at least lived, lol :) Oh well! This is a more simple story, and probably a shorter one than the other as well... less plot bunnies hoppin around. More of a straight line, but thats ok too, right? :) Clean and simple :)   
  
hehe... I'm trying to incorporate some of Vincent's quotes from the game into the capter titles now... I went and dug up every one I could find on line (some of them are pretty funny, actually! lol ). This chapter is the first with one of his actual quotes though...even though the other three sound like they coulda' been said by Vincent, they weren't. I'm only gunna use 'em if they fit. I'll actually put them in quotations too, so I'm not really stealing that way :) 


	5. … An overpowering love may consume you i...

Chapter 5 "… An overpowering love may consume you in the end..."   
  
It wasn't until Cid started moving that he realized how badly he'd been hurt the night before. Vincent's Restore materia had done wonders, but he was still sore. He had discovered not only the dark bruise going down the whole side of his face, but that it also seemed to continue the entire length of his body. He also had dozens of cuts and bruises all over his body. In fact, the only thing that didn't seem to be damaged was the arm he'd broken.  
  
He moved stiffly as he went downstairs for breakfast, the bruises aching badly. Of course, had he not still kept up that important-ish walk of his, with his chest thrown foreword, shoulders back, he wouldn't have had so much trouble. But, Cid being Cid, he had to retain his image whether he'd nearly died the night before or not.   
  
He found Vincent waiting for him as usual at the already set and ready table. He sat down stiffly, grunting, then looked up and shot Vincent a warm smile, not once forgetting that the ex Turk had saved his life. Vincent returned a half smile, and Cid's grin broadened. Vincent looked away almost shyly. Cid frowned, spotting something he didn't like.  
  
"Shit, Vin! What happened to your face! Its more beat up than mine!" Indeed, Vincent looked like he'd gotten into a brawl with a very large rock, and lost. His face was cut up severely, a long red gash running from temple to jaw, another splitting over his eye, leaving it swollen and puffy. Other smaller scrapes across his high cheekbone and jaw showed as well, and a large scab sat on his upper lip where it had been split. Vincent quickly looked away at Cid's remark, turning so that he could no longer see the cuts, and pulled his hair down further over his face to hide them.  
  
"Its nothing." He argued softly. Cid jumped up, even though his head spun and his knees felt weak.  
  
"Bullshit!" He cried, and rushed over to where Vincent stood, and cornered the man between his own chair and himself. He caught Vincent's narrow chin in one hand, gently turning his head, and carefully brushed his raven hair away from his battered face. Vincent tried to pull away, but Cid kept a hold of him careful as his grip was.  
  
"Highwind!" Vincent complained weakly. He leaned back more, but couldn't get away. He wasn't bothered so much by being cornered, or by Cid's touch, but by how nice it felt. Cid brushed over one of the larger cuts carefully with a calloused finger, causing Vincent's skin to tingle warmly, a low buzz that spread through his skin, charging it. It amazed Vincent that even after a near-death experience, Cid was still so full of life. Vincent's heartbeat picked up.  
  
"Vince, what happened?" Cid asked softly, stunned. His fingers tingled where he'd touched Vincent, giving him a rush and causing his heart to flutter: His skin and hair were so soft and smooth. Still, Cid was sincerely concerned for Vincent, and he put those notions aside. Vincent grimaced at his question.  
  
"It was raining pretty hard last night and the rocks were slick. I slipped on my way up the mountain." He explained softly.  
  
"Shit, Vin…"  
  
"Its nothing, Highwind. With the mako, they'll be gone by this evening." Vincent insisted, finally pulling away. Cid's hand dropped loosely to his side, smiling sadly.  
  
"Such a shame, such a pretty face gettin' banged up…" he mumbled. Vincent's eyes snapped up.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked. Had he heard what he'd thought he'd heard? Impossible… Cid would never say something like that to me!Cid had gone wide eyed too, but Vincent didn't notice. He went and sat down quickly, heart hammering. Stupid stupid stupid stupid fuck!His mind screamed. Damn, had he slipped up there!  
  
Cid ate his breakfast quickly in silence, mind reeling. Vincent seemed lost in thought as well, sitting there on the other end of the small table, staring /through/ his plate of cooling eggs and bacon. Cid couldn't judge anything by this, however, as Vincent always did this. Cid excused himself quietly and hurried back up to his room, getting little more than a nod from Vincent when he thanked him for breakfast and saving his life. Again.  
  
Cid flopped on top of his bed with a groan, bouncing as he landed. He fixed his eyes on the slightly stained ceiling, heart aflutter. Vincent's skin had been so warm, his hair so soft… Cid couldn't get it out of his head. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the still tingling sensations in his hands, only to see Vincent's wide crimson eyes, worried and shy looking as Cid examined him and point blank. Cid groaned again. It was too much, he had to get away from Vincent before he did something even dumber than he already had, and hurt the raven-haired beauty. That was the last thing Cid wanted to do. Vincent had opened up his home and his life to Cid, taken care of him, even saved his life after their fight. Cid couldn't bare doing any sort of harm to Vincent. Especially now that he seemed to be developing this charming little crush on the man. Cid rubbed his eyes wearily. Think of flying, Captain! Fly out of here by the end of this week and get on with your life…fly out of here with your beautiful new baby…He cut off his trail of thought suddenly as he realized that his new beautiful baby was now a heap of scrap metal on top of some horrid mountain. Cid nearly screamed. His chest felt tight, his eyes stung. He rolled over and screamed mutely into his pillow, punching the firm bed in frustration. He didn't even think he could salvage it, from the sounds of things. It was gone for good this time. My last love…He though sorrowfully. The last solid thing I had to hang onto, ruined in the act of stupidity of the year. Hey Cid! Your town called: their fucking town idiot is missing!" He screamed again into his pillow, making sure to mute every sound. He didn't want Vincent to hear. In fact, he didn't want Vincent at all right now… His emotions were too unstable around the man, so he made sure he didn't do anything to attract attention to himself. He screamed silently, alone.  
  
By the time dinner came, Cid had calmed down a little. He'd managed to hide the redness in his eyes by cooling them with cold water, and he hadn't broken anything, so all was well.   
  
Vincent noticed immediately that Cid was acting out of character with his silence, though. At first, he was afraid that maybe he'd done something to make Cid angry at him, as he always feared, but he soon realized that Cid was just being withdrawn, not punishing him. This surprised Vincent, but he didn't say anything, for the sake of privacy.   
  
Halfway through the meal, Cid suddenly set down his fork and looked across to Vincent.  
  
"Hey Vincent?" He said, using Vincent's full name for once. Vincent found himself being more unnerved by Cid following his wishes in using his actual name.  
  
"Yes?" He asked cautiously. Cid was quiet for a second, throat working under his chin as he swallowed the lump forming in his throat again.  
  
"Can we…well, if the weather's nice, can you take me back up the mountain to where I crashed?" He asked finally. Vincent sighed.  
  
"Its dangerous, in any weather."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But could ya, Vin? Please?" Vincent nodded. There wasn't much he could do for it, and Cid's plea cinched the decision for him. "Thanks pal…" Cid finished after a moment. He went back to eating in total silence, then left after helping him with the cleanup, without complaining once, to his room, still in total silence.  
  
The next day, Vincent woke Cid earlier than he would have usually, had him eat quickly and led him out of the mansion and into the gray sunlight, down the dirt path leading out of town and into the gray mountains. The sky was gray, and so was Cid, it seemed. Or so Vincent perceived it. Cid still lacked his usual vibrant luster, walking slowly, eyes either on the ground at his feet, or glaring balefully up at the jagged rocks forming the Nibel Mountains. He didn't talk, except to thank Vincent whenever he pointed out some hazard along their broken trail. There was no cut path that led directly to the crash site, of course, and after a while, they broke off of the one they'd been following, going cross country, carefully scaling rocks and ledges.  
  
Only once, did they encounter trouble when a lone Nibel Wolf tried to take them on. Cid had sworn softly, having come unarmed. Vincent had sighed and raised his gun, fired one shot, and felled the ugly beast, a gaping hole between its eyes telling all they needed to know if its demise. Cid had glanced down at it as they passed its corpse, but then looked away, never to look back.  
  
Without Vincent's breakneck desperation to haul him up the mountain, it took a good hour to get to where the Tiny Bronco lay in a crumpled heap under one of the tallest spires of the Nibel Mountains. Cid choked back a cry as it came into view, rushing up to it as if it were a fallen lover, caressing the cool metal lightly with his gloved hand. He had examined the whole thing several times around when he finally turned away from it, back to Vincent. His eyes looked haunted and empty. Honestly, Cid had considered just leaping off the cliff right then and there, relishing one last flight before he fell to his demise, but he didn't do such a thing.  
  
"Well…?" Vincent asked quietly as Cid came back over to him where he waited at a respectable distance.  
  
"She won't fly the way she is now," Cid began, voice choked. "And I doubt we could haul all the parts I'd need to fix her up here…I'd say it's a new piece of abstract art for the landscape…." He finished softly. His words didn't betray his grief, but his voice and eyes did. Vincent sighed.  
  
"I was afraid so…" He replied, for lack of any other consolation to the now wingless pilot.   
  
They returned to the Mansion that evening to find it cold and hollow. Cid didn't come down for dinner, even when Vincent came up to get him. He knocked on Cid's door, but gained no answer.  
  
"…Highwind?" He asked carefully. No answer. "Dinner is ready if you want it." Still no response. Vincent sighed. Cid had had a very rough day, it seemed. "Well… Its there if you want it…" He called finally, never opening the door.  
  
Behind the heavy old door, Cid had sat listening to every one of Vincent's words, but again, he did not want to see Vincent, nor did he want Vincent to see him. He'd been crushed to see just how badly his plane had been wrecked: It had been his only freedom and the star of his life. Cid had tried distracting himself from his depression by thinking about Vincent…Beautiful Vincent. But that only made him more depressed. Vincent was in love with Lucrecia still…And even if he wasn't, that still proved the key point that he was interested in women, not men. Again, something Cid wanted but could no longer have, even in his daydreams.  
  
The next morning, Cid skipped breakfast, which apparently was partially leftovers from the previous dinner, as well. He stayed in his room, staring out the gray window into the gray world around him, wondering if the gray sunlight and his gray mood would wash all the color out of him, too. He figured it would. At lunch, Vincent began sounding worried, and demanded that at least Cid answer him so that he knew at least he was alive.  
  
"Highwind, you better not have flopped over and died on me. That's my job." It had even been an admirable hint at humor, but Cid had missed it, leaving Vincent a little disappointed. Another dinner that night missed and Vincent broke down the door when again he was ignored. He had a tray of food with him, ready for just this to happen, it seemed. Cid turned and looked on with no interest as the had-been locked door suddenly got a hole blown through the lock, and kicked open. Vincent stood with his gun in hand, barrel still smoking. Cid gave him a hollow look, and did not speak. Vincent paused, stunned, then, more startled than ever, found himself marching into Cid's room, pinning Cid against the headboard of his bed, and force feeding him.  
  
Cid didn't put up much of a fight. He struggled a moment as Vincent held him against the wall for a moment, then relaxed, and let Vincent stuff a fork-full of food into his mouth. He took it and the next bite without argument, then finally ate on his own. Vincent stayed with him, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him like a hawk. Finished, Cid pushed the remaining food away from him, looking away. He hadn't eaten much, but it was a start.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Vincent asked softly, crimson eyes shining with worry. "You're going to kill yourself…" Cid's eyes started to water.  
  
"Maybe I want to." He muttered. He didn't really, but he wished he did. He felt awful.  
  
"It's a sin." Vincent answered quietly. "I know this is only the icing over something awful happening in your life right now, but if this is as bad as it gets, than it only gets better from here out…" He went on. Cid looked up, something sparking behind his suddenly gray eyes.  
  
"Where'd you learn to be so optimistic?" Cid asked softly. "I never thought I'd see the day when Vincent Valentine was feeding ME of all people, optimism." Vincent sighed.   
  
"It was something Aeris told me before she was killed… I believer her now, though I laughed at her at the time…" He confessed. Cid shook his head, looking away.  
  
"I just…. Look, I'm sorry. I'm being stupid." Cid turned his entire body away from Vincent. He heaved a heavy sigh. "Look, Vin… I need to be alone for a while. I know you understand that." Vincent nodded.  
  
"Yes, I do. But please," He reached out his human hand to tentatively rest it on Cid's shoulder. Cid jumped a little at the sudden touch, and Vincent pulled away again. "Don't make me have to force you to eat. It breaks my heart." He said, and left, leaving Cid to his scattered thoughts. Cid's shoulder burned where Vincent had touched him, the heat creeping down his spine to the back of his neck and lower. He raised a hand to carefully touch where Vincent's fingers had brushed him. You've got him worried…Letting out a shuddering breath, he sunk down under the blankets, curled up, and cried himself softly to sleep.  
  
Cid dreamt of flying. Not in the Tiny Bronco, not in the enormous Highwind not even the old Rocket. He ways flying totally without machine, gliding alone through blue skies and fluffy white clouds. It was beautiful, and he laughed aloud, stretching his arms out to his side, and closing his eyes, taking in the smell and feel of the wind. It was beautiful. He opened his eyes with a snap when he started to fall. He swung his arms, kicked his legs, but still, he fell, plummeting at incredible speeds and still accelerating. He screamed, clamping his eyes shut, bracing himself for a sticky ending, but it never came. He landed, but it was softly, as if he'd been caught. In fact, he had been. He felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders as he was set feet first to the ground, pulling him close to a warm, lean body. He peeled his eyes open and looked up. Vincent smiled down at him, eyes twinkling. Cid could see the sky and the clouds reflected in those crimson eyes, making them look almost totally blue. It caught his breath. Vincent hugged him, dipping his head down so that their cheeks brushed, sending lightning down Cid's spine. Vincent's lips brushed Cid's ear as he whispered to him.  
  
"You never know unless you try." Cid didn't understand this, but he believed it, whatever it meant. Vincent cradled his head against his shoulder a moment, then tilted his body so that he gently set him down to lay in the grassy fields where they stood.  
  
Cid woke up crying. His two dreams: The sky and Vincent. He let out a shuddering breath again, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. 'You never know unless you try…'?It had seemed so perfectly real. But what did Vincent's words mean, if anything. He shook his head, clearing it. It was still early, but he got up anyway, not caring for the lovelier things in life like sleeping in late because he could. It frustrated Vincent anyway. He took a shower, clearing his face and mind of the dream and his tears, dressed and graced Vincent with a trip to the kitchen, where the black haired gunman stood cooking breakfast already. He turned back to Cid and shot him a small smile. It was very small, and weak, but Cid thought it was dazzling.   
  
He helped Vincent cook, though he wished he hadn't. They kept brushing elbows in the kitchen as they crossed paths, and every time he looked up, Vincent stared deeply into his eyes, trying to pick out every last one of his pains. It bothered Cid, to have those intense eyes staring into his own and searching out his secrets.  
  
Vincent really wasn't trying to pick Cid's brain via telepathy. He just wanted to see if Cid was finally alright. His eyes were still red and slightly puffy, and their usually brilliant sky blue was more like the gray of the Nibelheim sky: Faded and depressed. That and the way he always snapped his eyes away quickly squashed Vincent's hope that maybe Cid was feeling better.   
  
Cid was feeling jumpy by the time breakfast had been cooked. He'd bumped into and brushed Vincent so many times his nerves were tingling. He didn't know that Vincent wasn't much better off, though for Vincent, it wasn't a conscious realization. He had noticed Vincent was squirming, but figured he was just making the poor man nervous.  
  
Vincent sat, finally calming down from his last collision with Cid that had nearly knocked him over, thinking on a way to make Cid feel a little better. He'd seen a lot of misery in his life, but Cid's twisted his heart in knots, and he suddenly wanted to do everything he could for the man.  
  
An: I don't mean when you get all excited over bumping into someone hot or something, but more the  
  
natural phenomenon called Chi (Chinese, or Ki in Japanese) Its basically just a tangible energy that is  
  
connected with the blood circulation, and can be channeled and strengthened by will. If someone has strong  
  
chi/ki it can be felt when they touch you. Nothing weird, just physical energy. J 


	6. Feelings alone aren't enough”

Chapter 6 "....Feelings alone aren't enough."  
  
Vincent left Cid alone the rest of the day, respecting the mans' apparent grief. Besides, he honestly had things to do. He'd already made a few phone calls, and had things arranged nicely. He bode his time patiently. He'd been locked in a coffin for thirty years. He knew how to be patient.   
  
Cid was oblivious. Not happily oblivious, because he was miserable, but completely unawares that Vincent was making plans for his sake somewhere else inside the huge, creepy mansion. In fact, Cid was doing what he did best these days: lying in bed, staring brokenly up at the ceiling, wishing he'd just flop over and die, then getting angry because his wishes never came true. He didn't realize how much like Vincent he was becoming. He could hear Vincent moving about somewhere else in the building, and he idly listened to his steady footsteps, wishing that they would abruptly turn and head right for his room. Not that they had any reason to. Cid knew this, and so, he fell even more. Cid knew better than to allow himself to wallow in misery this way. He was fully conscious of what he was doing, and knew that it probably wouldn't be that hard for him to do one thing or another to pull him out of this huge hole he'd dug himself into. Still, one of the key symptoms of such sever depression is apathy, and he simply didn't feel like putting forth the effort to even sit up anymore. He didn't even smoke. He wanted to, and felt himself getting anxious and jittery, craving the tobacco but not bothering to lift his head, reach out to the bed stand two feet away, and grab a hold of the full pack waiting there. He was pathetic and he knew it. Vincent's footsteps could be heard again, and his ear followed them. They circled through one of the lower levels, then suddenly changed direction and headed his way. Cid snorted, smothering the small spark of hope that had hit him immediately. You are pathetic, ya dumb lovesick fuck.He thought angrily. All your self pitying sulking, and you still think you're so special as to think he might actually want your company…!Cid jumped straight up at the sound of a brisk knock at his door, causing him to bounce in the bed slightly, heart hammering.  
  
"Cid?" Vincent's voice came muffled through the door. "Can I come in?" Cid blinked. Well, shit!  
  
"Yeah, sure." He croaked. His voice was failing him, he'd spoken so little. Vincent opened the door, grimacing as he noticed the hole he'd blown in it a few days earlier. He gave Cid a small nod by means of greeting.  
  
"Heya, Vin…Uh, Vincent." Cid stumbled with the name, feeling stupid that he hadn't been able to kick the habit of calling the man by the nickname he so detested. Vincent crept into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed as Cid straightened up, pulling his legs in to sit cross legged at the head of the bed. "What's up?" He asked, settling down.   
  
"I thought you might want to go out to dinner tonight." He suggested slowly. Cid coked his head, intrigued. "…You must be sick of my cooking by now…" Vincent added modestly. He was really an excellent cook, far better than Shera was, in Cid's opinion.   
  
"Fuck, Vincent… I ain't sick of your cooking. I think its great!" Cid said, making Vincent look down at his hands.   
  
"That's good to hear…" Vincent said, coloring. "But I thought it might also behoove you to get out for a night too. This house is gloomy, and I know things have been rough…" He added, looking up at Cid and not hiding one bit of the concern in his eyes. Cid grimaced.  
  
"Yeah… Sorry…" Cid began.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Highwind." Vincent said firmly. "But please, accept my offer: I think it'll make you feel a little better." He pressed. Cid gave him a lopsided grin.  
  
"My, are we asking me on a date, Valentine?" He said teasingly. Vincent blushed.  
  
"No, nothing like that!" his laugh was nervous. Cid smiled a little more. He felt like his face would crack after days of not smiling. It felt good though.  
  
"Well, sure then." He said. Too bad it ain't a date though…Vincent treated him with a true smile, small and shy, but true.  
  
"Wonderful. Shall we get going soon then?" He said, standing again. Cid shrugged.  
  
"Sure. Ready whenever you are." He said, running a hand through his hair to straighten it a little. Vincent nodded.  
  
"Let me go change attire…I don't want to ruin anyone else's dinner with my appearance…" Cid grimaced at his words, but Vincent didn't seem to realize he'd even said it out loud. He turned and hurried out towards his own room. Cid went and washed his face, combed out his hair a little more, and even considered shaving, but decided he liked his rugged appearance and didn't do it. That same ever present stubble would just be back in a few hours anyway, but if he left it alone, it would stay that way on into eternity, never really growing past its present length. Just enough to show and prickle. Shrugging the notion off, Cid headed downstairs to find Vincent just coming down the other flight of stairs himself.   
  
Cid's heart nearly jumped out of his throat at the sight of Vincent. He was dressed smartly in tight fitting black slacks and a loose-fitting red shirt, collared and long sleeved. It was unbuttoned just a few buttons down, looking tidy but still revealing Vincent's pale neck and collarbone, and also at the left cuff, allowing the sleeve to mostly cover his claw arm. The headband was gone and his hair was tied back loosely at his shoulders, out of his way, but still cascading around his face, framing his pale features handsomely. Cid realized he'd stopped dead in his tracks and was staring, several minutes too late. Vincent was watching him curiously, a hint of worry in his crimson eyes.  
  
"Cid?" Cid jumped, shaking out of his trance, blinking rapidly. "Are you alright?" Vincent went on. Cid laughed, albeit nervously.   
  
"Yeah… Just never seen you in anything other than that cloak of yours…" He started, then trailed off, thinking. You're beautiful…"Just surprised me!" He finished, laughing nervously again. Vincent seemed to miss Cid's anxiety though.   
  
"Is it alright, then? I don't wear casual clothes much anymore…" Vincent asked anxiously. Cid laughed.  
  
"Hell yeah! You look good. Makin' me feel extra shabby, though! I don't think I /own/ a collard shirt or slacks!" Cid scratched his head, laughing as he made this realization. As a pilot and mechanic, he never really needed to dress smart, and had rarely cared to anyway. Vincent chuckled wryly.  
  
"Somehow I didn't expect you to, Highwind. Its out of your character." Cid blinked, mildly surprised. Vincent shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter, come on."   
  
Cid followed Vincent dazedly out of the house and down the street into the cool evening air. He watched in fascination as a light breeze caught Vincent's hair, tugging at it lightly so that it caressed his shoulders and face exotically. The sun was setting a golden red and lit up Vincent so that he stood in silhouette, outlined in gold. Cid locked the image in his mind to keep on a pedestal forever, because it was perfect.   
  
They reached the one restaurant in town just as the sunset was fading into darkness, both men ducking inside the warm yellow light, sighing as they took in the warmth after the cold walk through dusk.   
  
Apparently, Vincent had actually made reservations for them, and they were led right to a private booth. Passing through the relatively full restaurant, Cid noticed with a wry grin just how much attention Vincent was attracting to himself. Not because of the eerie glow and color of his eyes, nor the golden claw he still couldn't fully hide, but because he grabbed the eye of every woman he passed. Cid watched as every woman they passed looked up suddenly, then turned in her seat to watch them go, feeling a little jealous. Vincent didn't seem to notice at all. Finally, they were seated, and the ooglers around them went back to their own meals.   
  
The meal was wonderful, warm and delicious, though perhaps not as good as Vincent could have done, through Cid's analysis. Cid was indeed feeling a little better getting out and interacting with the world a little, though he still felt a forlorn pang every time his eyes met Vincent's. He could feel himself falling in love, and while he really didn't want to admit it to himself, or even consciously think about it, he couldn't avoid it. Being around Vincent made him feel pointedly lonely.   
  
They hadn't spoken much, eating in a for once comfortable silence, simply because they didn't have anything to really talk about. The one thing that had been on Cid's mind had been Vincent, which he didn't dare talk about, and the only thing Vincent could think of was to ask Cid what had hurt him back in Rocket Town, but he didn't dare talk about that either. So, they'd shared their camaraderie in silence.  
  
Now they stepped out into the night, blinking against the cold air. Vincent turned to Cid, who'd already directed himself toward the Mansion, stopping him with a light brush against the shoulder. Cid had froze on contact, and turned back to Vincent.  
  
"Lets go share a few drinks." Vincent suggested. Cid blinked, surprised.  
  
"I thought you didn't drink." He said eyeing Vincent. Vincent shrugged.  
  
"Usually, but this is a good night for it. I think we both need to relax a little. Come on, my treat." Cid was still reeling from the idea, but shrugged, and followed Vincent a little further down the street.  
  
Cid hadn't even noticed the name of the bar the first time he'd been in there, but now he wondered how he'd missed the huge hanging sign that read 'The Watering Hole' clear as day, though a bit faded. They went in after a brief pause outside, blinking against the smoke and the smell of booze. Vincent instantly felt uncomfortable in the place, looking out of place, and feeling overwhelmed by the sense overloads. Cid felt right at home, and sauntered on in, seated himself right at the main bar, dragging Vincent along with him. They made their orders, settling down.  
  
Vincent hadn't taken so much as two careful sips of the brandy he'd ordered when he looked over and saw Cid bottom his. Vincent gaped a little, shocked. Cid noticed his shock and grinned loosely.  
  
"Dun worry!" He announced. "I'll split the cost with ya when we get home, kay?" Somehow the active atmosphere was brightening his mood exponentially. There was a chocobo race being televised in the corner, and men were rooting and cheering loudly, placing bets and drinking both to their successes and their demises. And best of all, he had Vincent right there with him. The alcohol was warming his body and loosening his mind, letting him forget why he left Rocket Town, forget the Tiny Bronco, abandoned on the top of some ugly old mountain nobody liked. And it let him forget his sudden attraction to Vincent. Best of all, it DIDN'T let him forget how kind Vincent had been to him: taking care of him, saving his life, not asking too many questions, and now taking him to dinner and buying him drinks in an attempt to make him happy. Cid smiled to himself, ordering himself and Vincent another round.  
  
Two hours later, Vincent turned from his interest in the Chocobo races at the sound of Cid hiccupping. Cid was leaning dangerously in his seat, and Vincent swore softly, straightening Cid up a little. He paid their bill and scooted the rest of Cid's drink out of the pilot's reach.  
  
"Come on, Highwind, we better get you home or you're going to end up sick." He said, hoisting Cid up to lean on his shoulder. Cid was walking mostly on his own, but had a slight wobble. He also had enough stregnth to fight Vincent lightly.  
  
"Come on, Vin…" He said. "Please? I can forget this way…" He let out a sad sound as Vincent successfully dragged him clean out into the cold street, and led him towards home.  
  
"Highwind, there are better things than liquor to brighten your day…" Vincent suggested as he dragged Cid along. Cid scowled.  
  
"Yeah, like what, Vince?" He snapped darkly. "I have no home, no plane, and no beautiful women dripping over me like with you." His voice sounded strained.  
  
"Highwind…" Vincent began.  
  
"I'm not jealous, Vince…" Cid went on. "I just…I'm alone, all alone, with nothing to go to or to fall back on… I feel like I'm the only person who will never find love or security." He said mournfully. "I fucked up at home, Vince… I-" He broke off for a moment as he stumbled slightly, tripping over a rock in the road. "I got cornered into a dumb lie… Told the guys I'd been dating Shera…" Vincent paused in half carrying Cid.  
  
"Why?" He asked, stunned. Cid shook his head and wouldn't answer.   
  
"Doesn't matter… I just… she went and blew my cover… I don't blame her really… I pissed her off pretty damned good… I can't go back there. And I can't find love." Vincent's throat closed. It seemed that Cid was in love, but with who, he couldn't guess. Perhaps Shera? It would make sense if he'd made her angry… Cid was heartbroken and lonely. Cid looked as if he was ready to cry, eyes red and glossy. He seemed to be doing relatively well in his coherency, despite his trouble moving, and Vincent wondered if it wasn't more heartsickness that had him slowed down rather than too much drink.   
  
"Cid, I wouldn't worry… I'm sure there are hundreds of women out there who'd just love your brash nature, wit and charm!" Vincent assured him. Cid turned to him, lip trembling, eyes misting over and looking empty. He stared into Vincent's eyes for a moment and then burst into tears just as they were climbing up the stairs to the front entrance of the ShinRa Mansion. Vincent struggled to support Cid as the mans' knees gave out, clutching Vincent's shoulders like a lifeline. Tears had turned to broken sobbing, and Cid shook head to toe, body throbbing with each strangled cry. Vincent gave up trying to drag Cid and simply lifted the man, carrying him as Cid clung to his neck, face buried under Vincent's chin. Vincent's heart twisted up with an overpowering sympathy as he finally managed to kick open Cid's bedroom door (it swung open easily with no latch or lock) and carry Cid to his bed. He tried to ease Cid into bed, but Cid still clung to Vincent, crying still. Vincent noticed weakly that Cid's tears had thoroughly soaked his shirt. Vincent tried to extract himself from Cid's grip, but lost his balance, falling down to land halfway sprawled over Cid. Vincent blushed hotly as he straightened up, but paused. Cid had stopped crying abruptly and was gazing up at him strangely. Vincent's breath caught. Cid's eyes were crystal clear and open, and Vincent swore if he fell again, he'd be swallowed by the sea of sky and fall forever. He gripped the edge of the bed nervously. Cid's arm had come up to rest on the back of his shoulder lightly, gently pushing him back down. Vincent tried to fight the pressure, but Cid's other arm came up, and doubled the pressure, pulling Vincent down further. Vincent let out a gasp as his lips met Cid's, Cid sitting up slightly to lean into the kiss, deepening it. Vincent squirmed, scared, and tried to push away, but Cid held on, squeezing him flat against his own body, lips crushed against his passionately. A few tears pricked Vincent's eyes, and a single teardrop escaped its confines, falling to splash Cid's cheek. Cid broke off then, pulling back and letting Vincent free. Vincent glanced away a moment, and when he looked back, Cid had passed out, head lulled to one side, mouth open slightly, lips shining. Vincent began to cry in earnest, and ran out of the room, right down the hall, and didn't stop until he'd reached his own bed, after slamming his door shut and locking it. He dove into bed, flipped the covers over his head, buried himself under a pillow and cried, shaking violently. His lips throbbed with the sensation of Cid's kiss, his back and shoulders burning where Cid's hands had gently held him. He had been gentle: Vincent could have pulled away at any time, but he hadn't been able to. The kiss had been incredible. He'd tasted Cid's cigarettes, and the sweet burn of the brandy he'd been drinking on Cid's lips and it had been thrilling. His whole body tingled, his stomach having grown wings and threatening to flutter right up his throat and out his mouth. Never in his life had he felt anything like it. Not even with….  
  
Good heavens, forgive me Lucrecia…His crying renewed itself again, a few weak sobs coming through. He didn't sleep that night, just lay, hand to his lips, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, reliving the evening over and over again in his mind.  
  
Cid woke up feeling bleary eyed but thankfully not badly hung over. He couldn't understand immediately why his eyes didn't want to open though, why they felt dry and burned. He got up, groaning, and stumbled into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy, and sleep gathered heavily at their corners. He wiped them clear, frowning, and simply went and turned on the shower, letting the water warm as he stripped out of yesterdays clothes, and stepped into the cold stream of water. Cid swore, jumping, the cold water not warming much, and he realized he'd turned the wrong faucet. Grunting, he turned on the hot water, and it warmed slowly. The cold shock had woken Cid up, however, and he began to remember why his eyes were so sore. He remembered with startling clarity the night before, breaking down on his way home from the bar with Vincent… He hadn't been very badly drunk, but a few bitter memories had returned to him, and he had completely collapsed emotionally. His mind retraced the awkward walk home. He remembered vividly Vincent's human arm wrapped around his shoulder… starting to cry, and clinging to the raven haired man as he started to loose his strength… completely breaking down as they reached home… starting to fall only to be caught by Vincent, lifted clean off his feet and carried. He had buried his face into the crook of Vincent's neck, the skin there soft and warm and soothing against his own skin. He had clung to Vincent as if he'd die if he'd let go… Vincent, setting him down into his soft bed, eyes filled with concern and shared pain… Cid hadn't let go of the man, and he'd lost his balance, chest briefly pressing down against Cid's… Vincent had straightened up, but Cid had been caught as firmly as Vincent, and he'd been lost in that beautiful face… Cid swore, memories rushing back. He'd pulled Vincent back down to him then, and kissed the man with all he had. It had taken away everything left in Cid, and he had passed out moments later, but not before he'd felt a single tear fall from Vincent's eyes, more still shining there. He'd let the man go then, though he doubted he could have hung on any longer anyway, and Vincent had turned away from him. The last thing he'd seen before he passed out was Vincent's frightened eyes…   
  
"DAMNIT!" Cid spun and slammed his fist against the slick, tiled wall. It gave a loud thumping noise, and he felt his hand bruise with the force of it. Sucking in his breath in pain, Cid snatched his hand and held it, closing his eyes and leaning forward to rest his forehead against the cool tile, shower water pounding against his back.  
  
Cid stayed that way, frozen in time, hating himself, for a very long time. The hot water died away, and turned icy cold, and only then, when he started to shiver, did Cid finally turn off the water, dry off and dress. He eventually managed the nerve to go downstairs to the kitchen, where Vincent was working busily. Cid swallowed.   
  
"Morning." He said faking cheer. Vincent turned to glance at him.  
  
"Good morning, Highwind." He said tensely, but said no more. Breakfast was made, eaten, and still Vincent did not mention the previous evening's events. They talked awkward small talk, Cid faking oblivion, guessing that since he'd passed out, Vincent didn't think he remembered anything. Living with that, Cid tried to play the part. Once again, you dumb fuck, living your life in a fucking lie…He thought bitterly as he helped Vincent clean up. He bumped the other man once, and Vincent nearly dropped the plates he'd been holding, jumping. Cid pretended not to notice guiltily.  
  
AN:.. I want to cry now... sniff This broke my heart to WRITE, lol. I'm sorry this is so agnsty, but the other fic seems to be rather humor based, and all things being equal, I can't just do happy and goofey, lol. Please, read and review, and DON'T WORRY! IT GETS BETTER FOR BOTH OF THEM, I PROMISE! ;) :) :) 


	7. I'm not very mechanical, but it seems li...

Chapter 7 "I'm not very mechanical, but it seems like we're starting to move."  
  
Vincent watched Cid carefully during breakfast. He seemed oblivious to the events of the night before. Somehow, Vincent had suspected as much, though he somehow wished it wasn't the case. He wanted to confront Cid, ask him what had happened, though what he wanted to hear he wasn't sure. On one hand, he felt that if he was reassured that Cid was just drunk and hadn't know what he was doing, at least his confusion would be put to rest. On the other hand… Vincent clamped his eyes shut as Cid left the room, mentally screaming. Vincent felt left behind, and horribly confused. Part of him desperately wanted it to not have been the fluke it obviously was. Vincent felt like crying again, but punched the feeling off, swallowing it harshly. He had the sudden urge to go back down into his coffin and never come out again. …but then Cid would have no one to take care of him…Vincent winced. Not only was he bent on 'taking care' of Cid now, he had the dark feeling that he wouldn't be getting the man out of his mind at all.  
  
Cid had gone to hide in his room, pulling out a book, and lounging in one of the chairs in the little room. After a while, he got stiff in the wooden chair, though, and glancing at his bed and deciding he was sick of it, he wandered down stairs into the living room. The room was darkish except for the single yellow lamp by which he read by, but he was able to stretch out on the couch comfortably. Despite his heavy heart, he was feeling better. He was merely worried that he would slip up again, and further injure Vincent emotionally. It was obvious he had, and his heart ached for the man. He looked up as he heard footsteps, Vincent wandering into the room. Vincent looked up, saw Cid sitting there sprawled lazily on the couch, watching him, and froze mid-step. Cid watched him carefully, breath bated. Vincent's eyes were glassy and more to his eyes than just his crimson irises were red. A wave of guilt hit Cid.   
  
"Heya, Vin. Watcha doin?" He asked, forcing himself to sound casual. Vincent looked away sharply, turning his entire body away from Cid where he stood.  
  
"Nothing. Sorry to bother you…" He said so quietly Cid had to strain his ears to make out the words.  
  
"What's wrong…?" Oh, did Cid know better than to ask that question of doom. But somehow, the words flew out of his mouth on their own, completely betraying him. It was all he could do not to clamp his hands over his mouth expressing his mistake. That would have been even stupider.   
  
"Was just thinking…" Vincent began.  
  
"About that chick, Lucrecia?" Cid suggested. Vincent nodded weakly. No, that wasn't right, but it was a safe lie.  
  
"Yeah…" Cid got lost in the moment.  
  
"Shit, you gotta quit that, Vin! You're going to hurt yourself if you can't get over some ancient loss!" You're the one that's hurting him, you stupid shit!His mind accused. Cid didn't hear it. "Live a little, find new love! There's women everywhere that just drool over you! I saw them in the restaurant last night! Its incredible! I thought there was going to be a flood or something the way those girls were drooling when you walked by!" He didn't see Vincent's face screwing up with pain. "I bet any one of those girls would let you take her home without even knowing your name!" Vincent turned back around to face Cid. He was trembling all over.  
  
"Maybe I don't want any of 'those girls'!" he said trying not to give into his rising anger. Cid blinked.  
  
"Well, why the hell not?!"  
  
"Do /you/ want any of them?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, why not for you, /HIGHWIND/?!" Vincent demanded eyes misting up. His voice was shaking. Cid blinked.  
  
"Shit! That doesn't matter. We're talking about you, Vince!" He said, standing up. Vincent turned and started to walk away, but Cid followed. "C'mon, Vin! I just want you to be happy!" He called after giving chase halfway across the house. Vincent was at his bedroom door, hand on the doorknob. He froze there, turning back on Cid. The doorknob rattled lightly from his shaking hand.  
  
"Its all about me, huh?" Vincent began, starting to cry in earnest despite his best efforts. He wanted nothing more than to just get away from Cid, to hide and be safe. "You want me to be happy?" He accused, voice cracking harshly. "Then quit fucking with my mind, Highwind!" He snapped voice rising in pitch to fight his urge to yell. He swung the door open, and started in.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Cid cried, alarmed. Now you've done it… so stupid…Vincent turned.  
  
"You tell me!" He said, voice finally rising. "YOU'RE the one that kissed me! NOT the other way around, Cid!" Cid froze, eyes wide in shock. He hadn't realized that it had effected Vincent that deeply. Vincent took the moment to dash into his room, and slam the door shut.  
  
"Wait!" Cid could hear it lock. Cid swore under his breath. "Vince!" He called to Vincent. "Vincent!" Cid's voice started to strain as he grew more upset. C'mon… please…"Let me explain!" Explain what, dickhead?! You pretended it never happened!Cid pounded on the door, leaning into it. "Vincent! Please!" He begged, but to no avail. He could hear Vincent crying softly inside. It broke his heart. You broke his heart…Finally giving up, Cid left, but not for long. He came back a few minutes later with a small handful of tools. He knocked again. "Vince?"   
  
"Go away, Highwind!" Came his answer.  
  
"Let me in, please? We need to talk!"  
  
"Go AWAY!" Cid grunted. He peered at the lock setup on the doorknob. Easy enough…He selected a tool from his handful, leaving the others against the hall wall. He began to pick the lock. Almost there…C'mon, damnit…please…. THERE!The lock clicked softly and Cid cast away the small tool, and carefully opened the door. There was another clicking sound, heavier than the lock. Cid looked up and found him staring down the barrel of the Death Penalty. He ignored it. "Get out." Vincent said darkly. Cid locked eyes with him, still moving forward slowly.  
  
"You wouldn't kill me, Vincent. You're too good for that…." Cid said softly. "And even if you did, I probably deserve it and shit, I don't have a lot to loose, Vin." He said. He was within arm's reach of the end of the giant rifle. It shook in Vincent's grip.  
  
"Cid, stop." Vincent said.  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"Stop!" Vincent cried.  
  
"NO!" Cid brought his hand up to lower the gun, and Vincent fired.  
  
The loud bang nearly deafened both of them. Cid froze. He'd been lucky. The huge double shot had barely grazed his left shoulder rather than putting a hole the size of a football through him. Still, blood rushed from the wound, soaking his shirt. Vincent dropped the gun with a loud clatter. Cid just stood still, fingers red from touching the wound with his good hand, not even really feeling the pain. He wiped his hand off and turned back to a now horrified looking Vincent.  
  
"I know you didn't mean that, so don't worry." Cid said softly. He had the uneasy feeling that in a few minutes he'd pass out from blood loss, but he still had some time. Vincent made a move towards Cid, looking panicked. Cid stopped him. "It can wait, Vin. Look, yeah: I know, I kissed ya. I remember it as clear as day, and I'm sorry I hurt you… If I'd thought it would have hurt you so much, I wouldn't have made you sit and dwell on it like it seems you have… But shit, I didn't know, until now, and…." He sighed. "I was scared Vincent. I couldn't 'a stopped myself last night. I barely knew I was doing it… And I was scared of what…" He shook his head, trying to both clear his mind enough to think and to get rid of the white sparks that were beginning to cloud his vision. It didn't work. The sparks increased in number, and his ears began to ring. Cid sank to his knees weakly. "Shit…" He murmured. "Sorry, Vin… we'll talk…later…" He sunk to the floor, head swimming, and gave up his fight, his world going black.  
  
"CID!!" Vincent felt panic setting in as Cid slumped at his feet heaving a soft sigh as shock set in. He stared down at the prone figure for a few heartbeats. Cid had landed right by the Death Penalty, almost touching it, so that the barrel pointed right into his head like some bizarre suicide scene. Vincent quickly swept the gun off the floor, set the safety on it and tossed it into a corner. He scooped Cid up next, resting him on his bed and quickly bandaging his arm from a medical kit he kept under his bed. He was left again staring at his friend lying unconscious. Cid's words circled in his head. 'Yeah… I know I kissed ya. I remember it as clear as day… …I couldn't 'a stopped myself…'Vincent sank against the wall, hiding his face in between his knees. He didn't know what was going on at all. 'I was scared, Vincent…' You're scared?He thought, almost bitterly. Think how I feel…  
  
Cid groaned, making Vincent jump. Apparently, he was finally coming to.   
  
"Ungh…Shiiitt…." Yes, Cid was waking up. Vincent climbed to his feet, and hurried to where Cid lay, just opening his eyes. He looked horribly pale and weak. A cold sweat rested on his forehead. He tilted his head to look up as Vincent reached his side. "Hey, Vin. Sorry about the mess…" He said softly. Vincent simply shook his head.  
  
"That's nothing, Highwind. Here," He lifted Cid's wrist which hung limply in his hand. He checked his pulse, and set Cid's arm back down -it was trembling lightly- and peered into Cid's eyes. Wiping some of the cold sweat away from Cid's face before he straightened up, Vincent gave Cid a stern look. "Don't move, Highwind. I'll be right back with something to make you feel better." Cid nodded obediently and watched him go.  
  
Vincent returned in bare minutes with a glass of what looked like cloudy water. Cid frowned.  
  
"Drink this." Vincent said, helping Cid to sit up, then handing him the glass.   
  
"What is it?" He asked, eyeing it suspiciously. Vincent sighed.  
  
"Salt and sugar in warm water. I know its nasty but it'll help make up for the blood you lost. Drink it." He added firmly. Cid shrugged and slammed the entire glass in one gulp. He made a face.  
  
"That… was bizarre. I almost liked it…" Vincent rolled his eyes, taking the glass away.  
  
"Rest for a few minutes." He said. "I'll be back in ten or fifteen minutes, at which time you will be explaining /everything/." Cid felt a flutter of fear pass through him, but he nodded.  
  
"Alright. You don't deserve to be left in the dark any longer…" Vincent accepted this and left.  
  
Cid sat alone, thinking. He felt he should plan out every word he said to Vincent, but he couldn't bear to think of what would happen. Besides, maybe it was the blood loss, maybe it was just because he was a complete idiot, but Cid couldn't think of a thing that wouldn't end in Vincent taking the Death Penalty and shoving it down his throat and pulling the trigger. That wouldn't be so bad…With the way I've fucked things up, I'll be lucky for that…He groaned, rubbing his eyes and crawling out of bed. The shakes had gone away and he didn't feel so weak. Whatever Vincent had given him had worked. Shit…nice of the guy to take care of me still….He perched himself on the edge of the bed, examining his arm. It had been properly bandaged and cleaned. He sighed, feeling all the more guilty. Sitting back, he waited, feeling as if he were just waiting for an execution. There was a knock, and Cid looked up as Vincent walked in slowly. He looked scared.   
  
"You're looking better…" Vincent observed. Cid nodded.  
  
"Feel better. Haven't passed out like that in a long time. Sorry." Vincent shrugged.  
  
"I'm not so upset about you passing out on me as your previous actions…" He said softly. Cid grimaced. "Start at the beginning, Highwind." Cid heaved a sigh.  
  
"You probably wanna know why I left Rocket Town too?" He began Vincent nodded. "Well, as with most things, its all tied together, I guess…" He took a deep breath. "Shit… Vin, I told the guys back home I was dating Shera because they accused me of not even being interested in women. It was just an idle comment, but I freaked out and opened by big fat mouth…because…they had hit the nail right on the fucking head…." He wanted to look up, to see Vincent's reaction, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Vincent remained quiet. "No one could know… no one ever had, and I left before I could even assess the damage. Its better that way. They'll forget me eventually…" He glanced up for a moment pausing, searching Vincent's face to see if he was figuring it out for himself. From the way Vincent was watching him, he guessed he was. "About last night…." Cid went on. He could feel himself trembling badly. He looked away. "Vincent…I…. I…" He broke off. His face said it clear enough, and he knew Vincent knew now, but he couldn't go on. He couldn't say it, couldn't admit his darkest secret. He turned away. "I can't do this…" He whispered, choking. "I'm so sorry, Vince…" He didn't look back. Cloudn't bare. He heard Vincent move, and swore it would be to go and get his gun, but he wasn't shot. Vincent came up right behind him, resting his hand tentatively on the center of Cid's back, making it tingle all up and down his spine. Cid turned slowly to look up into Vincent's suddenly intense eyes.   
  
"Cid.." He began, eyes boring into Cid's. "Just say it." Cid swallowed hard.   
  
"I'm scared, Vince…" He choked again. Vincent sat next to him carefully.  
  
"I know you're a brave man, Cid." He said softly. Cid swallowed, and looked right up into Vincent's eyes. His heart stopped, breath catching.   
  
"I told myself a long time ago I wouldn't fall in love, Vince, but I guess its just something else I fucked up…" He smiled weakly. "I love you. I just can't help it: You've stolen my heart, Vincent." Cid swallowed, wanting so badly to look away. He didn't do it, though. He knew it was imperative that he keep face with Vincent. Vincent was gazing at him wide eyed, stunned. He looked scared. Cid closed his eyes against Vincent's gaze. "I'm not asking for anything, Vince… I know you go for women, and I'm sure you still love Lucrecia…" He said softly. Vincent squeezed his good arm a little, drawing his attention.  
  
"Highwind…" Cid looked back up, opening his eyes. Vincent's face was very close to his. Cid swallowed the lump in his throat. "Kiss me." Cid's heart did a double back flip and dove with a splash into his stomach.  
  
"What?" His heart was hammering (maybe because it was drowning?), breath coming shallow.   
  
"Kiss me. You never know unless you try, right?" Was this some sort of sick joke? Revenge? He could feel Vincent's breath on his face, though, and couldn't think on that enough not to give in. Cid raised a shaking hand to lightly caress Vincent's face, pulling him forward with the touch. "Be gentle…" Vincent whispered breathily, and Cid nodded, and felt Vincent relax, give into his guidance. Their lips brushed, feather light briefly, pause, then close around each other. Vincent's lips trembled under his, and Cid felt the urge to just consume Vincent alive then and there, but he held back, Vincent's plea ringing in his ears sharply. Instead, he hugged Vincent fiercely, wrapping his arms around the slim man's shoulders, in a truly gratifying embrace, filled with warmth. Vincent melted, leaning into the kiss, and Cid deepened it carefully, just a little. Vincent gasped a little, but held the kiss a moment longer, savoring the feeling, before finally pulling away breathlessly, breathing deep. His eyes were wide but quickly his expression softened. Cid sank back onto the bed, breathing hard, staring at the ceiling in awe. Vincent reached down, grabbing him by his right wrist, and pulled him back up gently. Cid let him, coming up to rest his head lightly against Vincent's chest.  
  
"Was that real…?" He asked softly. He felt Vincent chuckle silently.  
  
"I think so." He whispered.   
  
"…So what does this mean?" Cid asked worriedly. Just because Vincent had allowed the kiss, didn't mean there was anything between them. He leaned back to look up at Vincent who was standing over him. Vincent looked thoughtful.  
  
"…Nobody has ever told me they loved me before…" He said softly. Cid felt a flare of fury on Vincent's behalf. How could nobody ever tell this beautiful person they loved him?! "…I don't know what I'm feeling right now, Highwind…But I'm willing to see where this takes us." Cid's face lit up like the sunshine, a rather gratifying image for Vincent. Finally, it seemed, he'd broken some of the cloud cover around Cid's mood. He'd never imagined it would happen in this fashion, but it felt good to be loved, and to see Cid so happy not to be instantly turned down. His heart hammered in testimony to his feelings, and he let out a small gasp as Cid stood abruptly, hugging him firmly. Vincent stood stunned for a moment as the slightly shorter man clung to him tightly. It felt good, though a bit awkward. He'd never seen Cid hug anyone, and here he the man couldn't let go of him. Vincent realized that this was a part of himself Cid had been holding back all his life. Vincent returned the embrace gently, resting his chin lightly on Cid's good shoulder, still conscious of the wound he'd caused on the other.   
  
Cid melted as Vincent finally wrapped his arms lightly around him, leaning into his embrace. He let out a shuddering sigh, nuzzling Vincent's shoulder lightly.  
  
"God, Vin…" He whispered. A part of him had died and been reborn in the brief few minutes he'd shared with Vincent, and it left him feeling exhausted but alive, and almost as if he wanted to cry again. Vincent gave him a final squeeze, and pulled back, looking down at Cid.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cid nodded, leaning up to kiss Vincent gently on the chin.  
  
"Yeah. I'm alright. You?" Vincent looked thoughtful.  
  
"Yes. I think I'm O.K." He stepped away, watching Cid thoughtfully. He smiled sweetly. Cid looked worried.  
  
"What?" Vincent laughed. "What??" Cid was too unstable for jokes just now. Vincent calmed his mild laughter, shaking his head.  
  
"You of all people, Highwind…" Cid blushed, ears turning crimson. He glared lightly at Vincent. "No, not that." Vincent assured him, opening his mouth to go on, and pausing to subdue the hot flush going through his face. "…I just would have never guessed you were so tender…" He said finally, very soft. Cid smiled.  
  
"Only for you, Vin." 


	8. It would appear thanks are in order

Chapter 8 "It would appear thanks are in order..."   
  
Cid was elated. He'd woken up the morning after his emotional encounter with Vincent, leapt out of bed, and gone charging down the hallway, actually running, and jumped onto the banister to the split staircase and slid down it, whooping loudly into the dimly lit entryway. He landed with a thud squarely on his booted feet, and he hurried towards the kitchen where he could tell by the sound and smells Vincent was already cooking breakfast.  
  
Vincent had heard Cid running, the whoop and the thud of his landing. He didn't really want to know what Cid had done, but it had brought a small smile to his face. Cid came bounding into the kitchen, grinning happily, brilliant sky blue eyes shining. Vincent turned and greeted him with a smile.   
  
"Good morning to you too, Highwind!" He greeted as Cid came up to him. Cid grinned, eyes misty just looking at Vincent. He'd abandoned the red cloak and stood in his usual black shirt and pants, but even with the black, it gave him a brighter look, not hiding his eyes and face. Cid came up beside him, and very carefully kissed Vincent on the cheek. Vincent gasped, jumping, but turned smiling softly at Cid, who grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Uh, is that ok?" He asked belatedly, scratching his head. Vincent paused. It had startled him, but it was nice, in a way. He nodded, smiling softly.  
  
"Yeah. That's alright." He said quietly. Cid beamed, thrilled, and kissed him again, right on his high cheekbone, and moved away with a clearly audible dreamy sigh. Vincent laughed mutely. "How long has it been, Cid?" He asked after a moment. Cid paused, turning to look at Vincent.  
  
"Huh?" Oh, clever thing to say dufus!  
  
"How long have you…." Vincent trailed off. It felt weird to say. Cid blinked. Oh!  
  
"…Since the morning after I arrived… I couldn't take my fuckin' eyes off of you. It just…built up from there…" Vincent averted his eyes, smiling as he sat down at the table with Cid. Cid chuckled wryly. "Man…I still can't believe you didn't just blow me away…" he laughed, but looking up, Vincent saw just how truly worried he'd been. Cid had gone to eating happily, taking the food Vincent had prepared with great gusto. It amused Vincent to see the man so happy. He liked it. He stood to start cleaning up, and Cid leapt to his feet, snatching the dirty dishes from his hands and rushing them to the sink. He had to read the labels on the few soap bottles by the sink to find the dish soap because he didn't know it by sight, but he managed, and soon enough everything was sparking clean and tidier than anything Cid had ever done before, with only an exception to his mechanical work. Vincent had only to sit back and watch with a small smile as Cid went to work.   
  
It took a while, but finally, Cid came back to him, smiling weakly, a bit of soap foam clinging to his brow, right under one eye. Apparently, he hadn't noticed it at all. Vincent smiled in amusement, standing to wipe the suds away. His fingers brushed Cid's face, and Cid shut his eyes, leaning into the touch without even thinking. It startled Vincent, who was completely unused to human contact, but he relaxed, letting Cid relish the moment for all it was worth. His eyes flashed open again after a moment, however, and he straightened up, looking away.  
  
"Shit…sorry…" he said bashfully, eyes averted. Vincent sighed. He had the feeling Cid could sense his bouts of uneasiness.   
  
"No no…its alright…I'm just…not used to it, Highwind….Back when I was with Lucrecia…I loved her deeply, but…I don't think she truly felt the same. I'd thought she had, but… there's so much more life behind your touch, I think I'm feeling love for the first time through someone else. When she touched me, it was like bumping into a complete stranger on the streets compared to the slightest thing with you… It startles me, but I won't say I don't like it, because that would be a terrible lie." Cid looked up, expression calm and understanding, eyes searching. "…I'm still learning how to react, is all." Cid's expression went totally serious.  
  
"Vin, you don't program yourself to react to someone." He said gently. "Don't you ever do anything because you think it's expected of you, alright? You do whatever your heart tells you to do." He looked Vincent in the eye. "If I do something to make you uncomfortable, slap me! Say something, blow my brains out, but don't put up with it because you think you should. Same with anyone else in the world, got it?" Vincent was silent, staring down at Cid, stunned by the seriousness in the blonde's words. "I mean it." Cid added into Vincent's silence. Vincent nodded, speechless. Cid seemed satisfied, and moved away to a less intimate distance. They had been nearly nose to nose.  
  
Cid's lips throbbed. He'd been so close to Vincent, and had wanted to kiss those soft lips so badly…But he had been giving a heartfelt speech about Vincent sticking up for himself -he worried that Vincent was just bending to his needs- and couldn't invade the man's space at such a moment. So, despite the sobbing screams of every cell in his body, he stepped away, giving the dark haired angel the respect he deserved. Vincent was gazing distantly, off into space somewhere over Cid's shoulder. That was ok, too. Cid could give and give and give for this man, and it was good enough that he was allowed that. He didn't expect a single thing in return. True, he hoped for it someday, but he would not ask, and he would not pressure or hint. Vincent was apt to being emotionally held prisoner, and Cid refused to let that happen to his love again: especially not because of himself.   
  
Vincent finally came back to earth from wherever he was.  
  
"You say I should follow my heart?" He said abruptly. Cid blinked, but nodded. "And not to let anything anyone does that I don't like to happen." Cid nodded again, growing worried. Vincent smiled softly. "So what about you?" Cid couldn't help but smile, shutting his eyes against the emotion flooding up.  
  
"Fuck, I can take care of myself… mostly." He added, grinning and keeping his eyes shut, focusing on Vincent's presence alone. A presence which suddenly got much closer. Cid's eyes flew open. Vincent leaned forward, carefully kissing Cid on the cheek, lips barely brushing over the rough stubble. Cid shivered. "Vin…" He whispered, unsure of what Vincent was up to. He was afraid it would turn out to be a horrible tease. He would take anything, sure, but sometimes the teases hurt more than nothing at all.  
  
It wasn't a tease, though.  
  
Cid nearly fell over backwards with the force of Vincent's kiss, lips crushing against his. He stumbled, gasping. Vincent followed him, catching him before he fell fully, holding him steady. Vincent kissed him again, gently this time, savoring it.   
  
"Vin…" He ran a hand up Vincent's face and weaving it deep into his hair, soaking in the feeling of the cool raven softness. Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's shoulders, and Cid brought his other hand up, gently holding Vincent's head. Memories, once graciously forgotten came flooding back into Vincent's head. His eyes flew open. Cruel hands, holding his head the same way, forcing him down… A dark laugh… He let out a cry, pushing away from Cid.  
  
Cid didn't know what had happened. One minute, it was if Vincent had been consuming his soul, the next the dark haired man had let out startled cry and pushed away. Now he stood, panting, clutching at his chest, hunched over slightly, eyes wide and full of fear.  
  
"Shit! I'm sorry…!" Cid didn't know what he'd done, but apparently he'd fucked up again. Vincent swallowed against the lump in his throat, shaking his head. He closed his eyes. Another flash of images came rushing back and Vincent had to fight to keep from loosing it. 'Remember this Valentine.'A cold, harsh voice, part of those memories. "Vin, I'm sorry…" Cid repeated. Vincent shook his head again, swallowing.  
  
"Its not you, Cid. Its not your fault. I'm sorry." Cid frowned. He was horribly confused.   
  
"…Are you alright?" Cid reached out to Vincent, brushing his arm. Vincent jumped, and Cid dropped his hand. Vincent nodded.  
  
"I'm fine…"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"N-Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm fine… Its just… Never mind." With that broken explanation, he turned and fled to his room, leaving Cid standing behind, feeling hurt and uncertain.  
  
"Vincent…" He whispered, reaching out after the other man, even though he was long gone.   
  
Cid was alone the rest of the day. Vincent didn't come down to eat lunch or dinner, and Cid was left to the array of leftovers to fend for himself. He didn't mind that so much. He'd appreciated Vincent's cooking, but he didn't expect it. Finally, as night fell, he retired early to his own room, at a loss of anything better to do.  
  
Passing Vincent's room, he noticed there was no light shining from under the door, which meant that Vincent was either asleep or sitting alone in the dark. Cid silently prayed that Vincent was simply sleeping peacefully. He went on to his own room, stripped down and climbed into bed, yawning. The quiet house made him sleepy.   
  
Despite Cid's wishes, Vincent was not sleeping peacefully, however. Nightmares plagued his dreams, starting about one in the morning. He was forced to relive all the horrible things Hojo had done to him, especially the deeds that had forced him away from Cid earlier that morning. That faded and then he was left reliving Cid's plane crash, only he reached the top of the mountain to find Cid dead, body broken and bleeding in the cold, empty night. Eventually, they faded away to empty blackness, temporarily leaving Vincent at peace. He shivered in his sleep, curling up on himself as something darker than the back of his eyes began to slide into his consciousness. He whimpered, knowing that presence.  
  
"/What's the matter, Valentine? Didn't you miss me?/" He knew that voice too well. He could see nothing, but it was as if it were speaking right in his ear. Go away, Chaos."/Tch! Such rudeness! Perhaps you need to be disciplined, eh?/" Chaos hissed. It sounded smug. "/Not something so simple as pain or death, for you, Valentine./" It went on, its presence slithering across Vincent's mind, making him feel horribly unclean. "/Oh no, I think I can find something much worse than pain for you… That man…Highwind, wasn't it?/" Vincent let out a gasp. "/You've always been so fond of him…Though why I can't imagine. Silly Valentine, wanted to be his friend… You don't deserve it!/" Vincent winced, choking. "/…And now…what do I sense? Cloud it be love? HA! You cannot fall in love, Valentine!/" It declared, sounding triumphant. "/You are as much a demon of hell as I am! Demons and monsters cannot love, Vincent! It is impossible!/" Shut up, Chaos."/ Still feeling obstinate? Better be careful… I can possess your body as easily as using my own natural form, though I prefer it. I could so very easily dispatch of this piece of delusional emotion for you. So easy…I wouldn't even need to kill or maim him, though that would be fun. It would be so simple to take your form, and simply turn him away, break his heart… Shall I take care of this nuisance for you, Valentine?/"   
  
"No!" Vincent screamed, sitting up, half awake. Chaos chuckled in his ear oily. "/Are you so sure? It would be very simple…/" Vincent had had enough of the demons' harassment.  
  
"NO! LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE, CHAOS!" Vincent screamed again, waking up fully.  
  
Cid had been sprawled, snoring, out cold and twisted awkwardly in bed. Still, his ears had detected the first of Vincent's screams, and he'd woken up out of a dead sleep, fully aware. He sat bolt upright, listening. He heard Vincent scream again and went diving out of bed, not bothering to put anything on other than the boxers he wore, charging down the hallway to Vincent's room. Hang on, Vin.Cid skidded to a halt outside of Vincent's door, panting. He could hear Vincent sobbing inside. He opened the door softly.  
  
"Vin?" Cid asked softly, stepping into the dark room. Vincent was sitting up in bed, hugging his knees to his chest. "Vin?" Cid asked again. Vincent apparently couldn't hear him over his own sobs. Cid didn't waste another moment, rushing to kneel on the bed beside Vincent, wrapping the thin body up in his arms. "Shh…Vince, its alright." He whispered, rocking the man in a soothing fashion. "Ssh shh sh… You're safe now…Everything's fine…" Vincent calmed visibly, leaning into Cid, trembling. Once he'd calmed down, Cid went on, never loosening his firm, protective grip on Vincent. "What happened?" Vincent sniffed wearily.  
  
"Chaos came to me in my dreams…" Vincent said, choking. "He threatened both of us…" Cid felt a small spark shoot through his nerves at Vincent referring to himself and Cid as 'us'. "…I think he's back…" Vincent added softly. He had finally adjusted to the demon's absence and was beginning to appreciate the peace, and didn't want it coming back /now/. He started to cry a little again.  
  
"Are you sure?" Cid reasoned softly. He knew that when dreadful things crossed one's mind in the blackest hours of the night, things always seemed darker, more severe. A voice of reason aside from your own could be like a guiding beacon of life. "You could feel it inside of you before, right?" He went on. Vincent nodded "Can you sense it now? Is it there at all?" Vincent went still, shakily searching every fieber of his being for the demon. Eventually, he shook his head 'no'. Cid smiled. "Good." He hugged Vincent for a moment. "Then it was just a nightmare that's gone for good now." He assured. "You're safe, Vin." Vincent nodded in agreement.   
  
"Thanks Cid…" He whispered. His job done, Cid moved away, releasing Vincent from his guarding embrace, suddenly sharply aware of how Vincent's hair and skin had felt brushing his bare shoulders and chest. He forced the feelings back, knowing he would be able to go back to bed soon and relive all of the those sweeter points. He moved to stand. "Don't go." He almost hadn't heard Vincent's feather-soft whisper. He paused, only a step towards the door. He turned to look back at Vincent, who was shivering lightly. Cid gave him a searching look in the dark. Vincent's crimson eyes glowed intensely in the dark, casting a red hue over his own face. It was almost scary looking, but Cid reminded himself that those were the same beautiful eyes that swallowed his soul in the daylight. "Cid?" Vincent said, a little more clearly. "Please don't go… Not yet at least…" Cid smiled softly, stepping back and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'll be here as long as you need me, Vin." He said quietly, tears of joy pricking at his eyes as Vincent leaned into him gratefully. He leaned back carefully, reclining with Vincent still clinging to him on the bed. Vincent didn't argue, simply curling up against him once they were lying down completely. Cid bit his lip. He hoped Vincent' wouldn't forget he'd asked for this and hate him later. "You alright, Vin?" He asked carefully, lightly wrapping an arm around Vincent's back. Vincent nodded into his chest, spooning up against him. Cid swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat, reaching up and smoothing Vincent's hair back, and kissing his forehead lightly.   
  
"…Do you mind?" Vincent whispered. Cid chuckled, hugging Vincent closer for a moment.  
  
"Do you think I mind?" Vincent stayed quiet, simply soaking in the comforting heat radiating from Cid's body. He rested his head so he could listen to Cid's heart beat. It was slow and steady, though pounding a bit harshly in its rhythm. Cid kissed his head again, sending a light thrill down his spine. Don't you dare come back and ruin this, Chaos…He thought into space, then settle down, relaxing and slowly falling asleep to the steady sound of Cid's breathing.   
  
Cid lay awake for a very long time, staring down at the huddled form in his arms. Vincent had asked for this, had asked for him to stay with him, and he had been more than willing to comply. He was glad of that. It was wonderful, feeling Vincent so carefully close to him, letting his hand lay at rest on his warm back. He dozed eventually, falling asleep.  
  
Vincent woke with a start to the sound of Cid's light snores. He was startled at first, not expecting there to still be someone in bed with him. Cid had rolled away from him a little, sprawling onto his back, head back, mouth open. Vincent smiled. One of Cid's legs was tangled over his, and the other was hanging off the bed, slowly dragging the rest of Cid down. He would fall out of bed soon if he didn't wake up. His arm was still firmly wrapped around Vincent, still hugging him gently. Rays of sunshine were beaming through his window, lighting Cid's features lightly, pale eyelashes fluttering golden white in the light. I wish I was that comfortable sleeping…Vincent thought wistfully. Cid started to slip further off the bed, and Vincent caught him, sitting up and pulling his hips back up some. Cid muttered something in his sleep, rolling over nearly on top of Vincent. Vincent was partially caught, and had to laugh to himself a little. This…is awkward…Cid was mostly naked and his boxers were starting to slide down his hips from the movement. Vincent had to yank his eyes away back to Cid's face. His eyes kept drifting. Not good….!Feeling giddy, he averted his eyes completely. Eventually he turned back.   
  
"Cid… Cid, wake up." He said softly, gently shaking the man. Cid snorted, muttered something about blueberry muffins and ballet then woke up fully. Blue eyes flittered open to gaze right up into Vincent's. Vincent gasped. So clear and open and unguarded, so safe. Just like the sky…It wasn't the first nor the last time he would notice this. Cid smiled dreamily.  
  
"Mmm… Nice sight to wake up to…" He said softly. Vincent blushed, leaning back out of Cid's face. Cid looked over at the clock by the bed. "Uh. Why'd you wake me up though?" Vincent grinned lightly.  
  
"Because you're lazy." He teased. Cid frowned. "And because you were starting to fall out of bed." Vincent added. "I already had to pull you back up once. It was too much work to keep pulling you up again and again. You're heavy." Cid made a face. Vincent relaxed, lying back beside Cid. "You're so peaceful when you sleep…" He said suddenly. Cid lifted his head to look over at the man beside him.  
  
"Hm? What, were you watching me sleep or something?" He said lightheartedly.   
  
"Yes, I was." Vincent admitted. "You're so relaxed. I could never be like that. I almost envy you." Cid blinked.  
  
"Huh… Well maybe someday, Vin. We all change in little bits and pieces. Shit, look at me…" Vincent smiled, and Cid's face lit up. "Damn, that's beautiful." He said softly, eyes sparkling.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Your smile. You should smile more often. Its heart stopping." Vincent colored lightly, casting his eyes to the side for a moment then dragging them back to Cid.   
  
"Um…Thanks…" Cid chuckled.  
  
"…So did you have any more nightmares?" He asked gently after a few moment's perfect silence. Vincent shook his head.  
  
"No. I was fine afterwards. Thank you again." He said softly. Cid stretched lazily, tilting his head back, eyes shut, extending his arms over head, pushing his heels away from him. He didn't see Vincent's eyes go wide a moment as a few muscles rippled.  
  
"No problem. That's what I'm here for…" He said casually, smiling into the stretch. He finally relaxed, and opened his eyes, yawning sleepily. Vincent smiled softly to himself. Cid yawned again, blinking. "Umph. D'ya mind if I snooze a while longer though?" He begged sleepily. Vincent laughed, making Cid smile softly.  
  
"So lazy, Highwind."  
  
"I'm not as fucking bad as Cloud. Or Yuffie, or Barrett!" He defended, eyes already shut. Vincent chuckled. He sighed loudly.  
  
"Oh fine. But its really not that early!"  
  
"Its fucking five in the morning!" Vincent laughed.  
  
"Ok ok. I won't wake you up again for at least an hour." Cid relaxed, smiling, eyes still clamped shut. Vincent sank back down next to him, figuring he mind as well follow suit.  
  
Cid smiled to himself, feeling Vincent relax next to him. He'd expected to be at least kicked out, back to his own room if he'd wanted to sleep in, but Vincent hadn't done a thing, simply relaxed and let him stay happily where he was. He silently thanked both Vincent and whatever good fortune had thrown this chance at him so graciously. The smile stayed on his face, even as he slept.  
  
AN!!! (Tastey like Chicken.)  
  
Hehe. Cid is like a HomeRun Pie. Crusty on the outside, sweet and squishy on the inside.(specifically Lemon: tart but tastey...I don't get the credi for thinking that part up though. That was someone else's genious.) :) (I put a lot of thought into that, guys. lol :) )  
  
Someone asked who was seme (sp?) Hah. I DUNNO! lol :) I think I'm going to try and avoid that type of uke/seme thing, though. Keep it level if I can. They both have very strong spirits, and I can't deny them that. Don't worry, we haven't seen the last of Chaos yet... (hehe, I had a funny idea for this, lol) but it won't be as bad as Vincent's nightmare. And yes, that was just a nightmare, nothing else. More will be revealed as to why he freaked out on Cid. (just not yet) maybe next chappie... Which won't be for a while because I'm going on vacation tomorrow until thursday or so. (I'll actually be home part of that time but busy or away from my precious laptop! cries I wish I could take it camping with me, lol... I don't think that would go over well (Still under the dictatorship of her parents)  
  
Oh yeah, does anyone care to hear the story about the name Mako Red Eyes? (I actually developed my own character n stuff) I'm thinking about posting the story (also FFVII based, of course) but I dunno if a bunch of shameless self insertion would just piss people off or actually be interesting... lol /scratches head/ Kinda stupid, really. Well, it'll be a while anyway. Its a work in progress (as far as being put together into an actual story instead of a line of gruesome facts) Okai. See you all next weekend, most likely! (wow, I'm in a babbly mood....lol) --MRE.  
  
Vincent:throws a shoe at MRE SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
MRE:THROWS IT BACK Watch it or I'm gunna have Cid dump you just before you get some!  
  
Vincent:blushes  
  
MRE:Thought so....Vinnie.  
  
Vincent;death glare Don't make me kill you.  
  
MRE: You kill me then you don't get anymore Cid shirtless....  
  
Vincent:goes pale, then blushes, then wanders off muttering 


	9. CidI wish I had your gogetthem attitude

Chapter 9 "Cid...I wish I had your go-get-them attitude. "  
  
"Damnit, Highwind! Wake up!" If it weren't for the laughter in Vincent's voice, Cid might have pretended to be completely comatose. The words sounded frustrated, but even as Vincent pushed against his side, trying to force him to move, Cid could hear laughter once more. He tried to hide his grin, even as he kept his eyes clamped shut. Vincent balled his fist up and punched Cid's shoulder, making a dull thumping noise with the contact. Cid snorted, trying to hold back laughter. "HIGHWIND!" Vincent's voice rose in pitch with his frustration. "Get your lazy ass out of bed!" Cid laughed openly, managing to roll out of the way just as Vincent punched at his shoulder again. Vincent's fist sunk into the bed, and Cid laughed as crimson eyes flashed up to his. There was a light red mark on Cid's shoulder where the first punch had landed, but it was already fading. Cid stood, beaming down at Vincent, who was already well up and dressed, it seems. "I've been up, trying to wake you for an hour!" Cid grinned lopsidedly.  
  
"I know." He said cheerfully. Vincent threw a pillow at him in mock outrage.  
  
"Damn it, Cid!" Cid grinned even wider.  
  
"Easy, there, Vin. Yer startin' to sound like me!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"When and where?" Vincent blushed hotly, and Cid realized he too was blushing at the thought. He grimaced, turning away, looking to get dressed (having also realized that he was in naught but a badly fitting pair of boxers), and only then realizing he wasn't in his room, but in Vincent's. He blushed more. "Umm… I think I'd better go get dressed…" He says, turning for the door. Vincent's snicker causes Cid to stop dead in his tracks. "…Vin…?"  
  
"You're going to have to go outside in the front yard to get your clothes, Highwind." He said, smirking. Cid gaped. He'd never seen Vincent smirk. It was unnerving.   
  
"Well, that's fine, I'll just go and get…"  
  
"No, I mean, /all/ of your clothes, Cid."  
  
"SHIT!" Vincent laughed.  
  
"That's what you get for being lazy."   
  
"GODDAMNIT! YOU BITCH, VINCE!" Vincent burst into full out laughter, clutching his sides, and Cid had to stop to appreciate the moment. "Wow, Vince…" He said, forgetting his momentary anger at the man's prank. Vincent's laughter died away and he looked up at Cid in puzzlement. "You've got the greatest laugh…" Cid said dreamily, eyes misting. Vincent smiled lightly.  
  
"I haven't laughed that hard in a long time…" He reflected. Cid smiled warmly.  
  
"Well, if it takes me running out into the streets mostly naked to do it, that's fine." He walked out of the room, brushing Vincent's hand on the way by, ever so lightly, and strutted down the hall, out the door and into the front yard proudly, chest puffed, shoulders back, and nearly naked. Vincent watched through the window as Cid carefully collected all of his clothes, socks, underwear, boots and everything, even his flight goggles, off the fence. Cid took a pair of boxers and firmly planted them over his head, waving at a couple walking by, staring oddly at him. "Mornin'!" He chimed cheerfully, waving as they hurried past. Vincent burst into laughter again. Cid put on his goggles and scarf, and strutted back in, carrying the rest of his clothes.   
  
He was shivering by the time he reached Vincent's room, skin covered in goosebumps and looking a little blue. He paused in Vincent's doorway to throw him a salute, grinning, and went right on going, strutting to his own room, leaving Vincent practically giggling in the other room.  
  
Cid had heard Vincent's laughter, even from outside, and loved the sound, living for it. He could take all the humiliation that could be thrown at him if he could always make Vincent laugh so openly. He'd continued his show right on back to his own room, where he dropped his belongings in a heap, and crouched down beside the dieing fire, desperately trying to thaw himself off, teeth chattering. It was freezing out in the Nibelheim air, and Cid imagined himself turning into a giant Cid-cicle from it.   
  
He was dressed and still trying to warm up when Vincent wandered into his room, unnoticed, without a sound. He watched Cid blow on his gloved hands, rubbing them, desperately trying to warm them, dancing lightly in place. Feeling guilty, Vincent rushed in, grabbing up a blanket and hurrying to Cid's side, startling the man as he threw the blanket around both their shoulders, pulling Cid close to himself. Cid let out a gasp.  
  
"Vin what're you-!" Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's shoulders, hugging him close from the side. He could feel Cid's heartbeat flutter through his chest.  
  
"You're half frozen, Cid." Vincent said softly. Cid sighed, relaxing into the warmth of Vincent's narrow arms.  
  
"Thanks, Vin…you didn't have to…"  
  
"It's my fault for making you go outside in next to nothing!" Vincent argued. Cid turned to face him abruptly, grabbing Vincent firmly around the waist.  
  
"I don't care whose fault it was, Vin! I love you! You could knock my lights out just for kicks and it wouldn't be your fault for me!" Vincent trembled under Cid's sudden intensity. Cid hugged Vincent firmly, bracing the back of his head so that it rested under Cid's chin. He held onto Vincent that way, clinging almost possessively. "I love you…" He whispered, and then released Vincent, who stumbled backwards, eyes wide with surprise. Cid dropped his gaze suddenly. "I'm sorry….Shit. I know you don't like being jumped like that…" He murmured. Vincent was indeed looking ready to fly, but forced himself to relax.  
  
"It's alright, Cid…" He said softly, stepping back to Cid. "I'm starting to understand that you don't mean to hurt or scare me. Its just how you are. I don't mind. I'm just still learning I don't need to be afraid of you…" Cid lifted his eyes, an intensity burning somewhere in their darker depths.  
  
"You've been hurt by someone else." He said suddenly, voice low with seriousness. Vincent opened his mouth to lie. "Not by Lucrecia." Cid went on, averting his eyes, realizing there was an anger in them not aimed at the raven haired man. He looked back up into Vincent's eyes, which were wide with alarm. "Someone else…" Vincent was trembling all over. "I'm right…aren't I, Vin?" Vincent shook his head in negation, backing away subconsciously. "Damnit, you didn't deserve any of it, whatever happened…" Cid began, but Vincent had turned, running from the room. Cid broke off, alarmed, and chased after Vincent, alarmed that he'd actually struck a chord he didn't want to touch with the man. "Vin! Vincent!" Vincent dashed out of the house and into the chilly morning, disappearing into the layer of mist that shrouded the morning. "Shit!" Cid stood, staring into the gray haze, trying to figure out which way Vincent had gone, stumped. Finally, he turned, heading back inside, feeling awful. Slick, you shit head…  
  
Vincent had run up into the Nibel mountains. He actually was quite comfortable there during the day. The fog cleared from the higher regions, and he sat, not far from the wreckage of the Tiny Bronco, perched on an outcropping of rock overlooking the mist-covered town below. The metal on Cid's little plane creaked and clicked as it thawed in the pale sunlight from its near-frozen nighttime temperature. It was the only sound besides Vincent's hallow breathing. He sat with his eyes covered, staring into the blackness behind them, shaking. How had Cid known? Was he that transparent? All his life, Vincent had hidden his darkest secrets from the world, only to have them uncovered by accident. He realized with a ping of irony, that his thoughts reflected perfectly what had happened to Cid. Still, this was different than his personal image. That was already long ruined in his mind, anyway. He felt unclean, unworthy and unwanted, scarred and nasty. He didn't want Cid touching him for fear that nasty mark would rub off himself and onto Cid in some invisible way. Vincent shook his head, trying to clear the memories from his head. This is why he hadn't allowed himself to love or be loved. Not because of Lucrecia, though she had been a large part of it. He was dirty in a way impossible of cleaning. Vincent shivered. It was still very cold out, especially at the higher altitude. He knew he should go back to Cid: He was likely very worried and upset… Vincent pinched his eyes shut against prickling tears. Yes, he was dirty, and he'd hurt Cid, again. Cid had only been trying to reach a part of him hidden. Was that so wrong? No. And what had he done? Freaked out and ran away. Again. It seemed like all Vincent could do was run from nightmares. He hunkered down, deciding he wouldn't go home until he'd found the strength within him to chase away his fears. He realized dully that he could be there for a while…  
  
Cid found himself once again alone in the mansion, wandering about. He made himself breakfast awkwardly: rubbery eggs and burnt toast, ate alone, and then went off to his room where he sat and read the day away, mostly trying to distract himself from worrying about Vincent. He knew the man could take care of himself physically, but Vincent was sensitive and had a fragile soul, bent into submission by too many emotional beatings. Once again, Cid hadn't helped the matter. The day remained cold, and he began to get sincerely worried as the sun began to set. He had no clue where Vincent had went: He'd wandered through town once the fog had cleared, asking around, but no one had seen Vincent all day. Cid stared out into the faded sunset, and stood abruptly, dropping his nearly finished book to the bed stand, and started piling on layers, pulling on his gloves and goggles, and scarf, finally grabbing his jacket and a blanket which he slung around his shoulders like a towel. Dressed and ready for the cold, he hurried out, and followed his instincts into the mountains.   
  
Sure enough, an hour later, Cid found Vincent huddled in the dark, against the same spire of rock that had felled the Tiny Bronco, glowing crimson eyes the only sign of his presence. Cid hurried up to where Vincent was crouched, shivering in the cold. The wind blew harshly up this high, cold and penetrating.   
  
"Shit, Vin…" Cid said softly as he crouched down beside the other man, throwing the blanket over Vincent's hunched shoulders. "You're going to fucking freeze to death out here." Vincent looked away from Cid, shrugging indifferently. Cid was undeterred. "I'm sorry I upset you this morning, Vin…" He went on, laying a gloved hand on Vincent's shoulder. Vincent shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't you, Cid." He said, voice croaking from a day's worth of total silence. "I'm sorry if I worried you…" Cid shook his head.  
  
"Shit, don't be sorry. Just don't let yourself freeze!." He turned Vincent's head to face him. "I know I stuck my thumb in one hell of a sore wound today… I won't bother you about it again, I promise. Come home, please?" Vincent hiccupped lightly.   
  
"Its not that… I… I'm not…"  
  
"Vincent." Cid cut him off. "Are you afraid of what I'm going to think or do??" He asked urgently. Vincent shut his eyes against Cid's face in answer. "Look." Vincent opened his eyes, staring right into Cid's in the dark. "I will /never/ hold anything from your past against you, Vincent. I don't know the details, but I know you had some horrible shit happen to you, and nobody can hold that against you. And if anyone ever does--" He made a vulgar thrusting motion with both hands. "Gets the Venus Gospel up their asses." He grinned proudly, then threw out a hand to Vincent. "Now come on. Get your poor ass off that freezing rock and lets go home and have a nice warm fire and some tea." Vincent stood stiffly, taking Cid's hand for help up. Cid pulled him up, and then slowly into an embrace, warming Vincent a little with his own body. Stepping back, he pulled the blanket tighter around Vincent's shoulders in a motherly fashion. "Shit…'s fuckin' freezing up here…" He muttered. Vincent brightened a little at Cid's pitiful understatement of the obvious.  
  
"…Does anything phase you, Highiwnd?" Vincent asked as they reached the safety of Nibelheim and their own unlikely home.  
  
"Sure, thing's fuckin phase me, Vin!"  
  
"Like /what/? It seems like nothing slows you down at all. You're not afraid of anything."  
  
"Bullshit! And you know it, Valentine!" Cid insisted as he guided Vincent into the slightly warmer house.  
  
"Then name something!" Cid turned to look at Vincent in all seriousness.   
  
"You want to know what scares me? They way you punish yourself scares me. What the guys back home might think of me scares me. Meteor scared me. I was scared when I crashed up in those mountains, and now they scare me too." He looked around a moment. "This fucking mansion scares me!" He scratched his head awkwardly. "I'm human just like you, Vin." Vincent cast his eyes away.  
  
"I'm not sure I am so human, Cid…"  
  
"Bullshit. Look here." He raised his left hand, pressed it palm to palm against Vincent's right. "You see that? Flesh and blood, right there. You cut one of these fingers, and it'll bleed, and hurt. There's flesh on bones, and a pulse beneath it all." He moved his hand to Vincent's chest, covering his heart. "If you have a pulse, you have a heart. If you have a heart, you're human, Vincent." Vincent swallowed, choking up a little. "The only difference between you and me, Vin, is this-" He lifted Vincent's claw-arm delicately in his own hand. "And those." He finished, pointing to Vincent's crimson eyes. "That's just appearances… And there's nothing wrong with either of them." He threaded his fingers carefully into Vincent's claw. The sharp tips sliced his knuckles, drawing blood, but he ignored it, squeezing the prosthetic hand gently. Vincent's eyes had darted to the thin lines of blood, alarmed, and tried to pull his hand away, but Cid held on. "It's okay, Vincent. It really is." Cid reassured gently. Vincent swallowed, feeling uncertain and guilty.   
  
"Your hand…" Vincent argued softly. Cid laughed.   
  
"What? This?" He pulled his hand away to show the three thin red lines. "Yeah, I noticed that too." He said offhandedly. "Dun hurt, though, so its not a problem." He grinned up at Vincent, who was looking paler than usual. Cid wiped his hand off on his pants, shrugging. Vincent couldn't take his eyes off of the bloodstains on Cid's pants. "C'mon, Vin." Cid said gently, guiding Vincent further into the house. "How do you like your tea?" Vincent followed reluctantly, feeling guilty still.  
  
"You don't have to, Cid…"  
  
"But I want to. Besides, it's the only thing I can actually make for you without ruining it." He laughed abashedly. "I can't cook, but I can boil water without burning it." Vincent laughed lightly at the joke, and Cid looked over at him. "What?" He said, looking serious. "What's so funny?" Vincent snorted, laughing a little harder, and Cid laughed too, giving Vincent's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Your laugh is fucking gorgeous, Vin." He said softly. Vincent laughed a little more, making Cid smile broadly.  
  
Dinner was light, and Cid indeed was able to make tea for himself and Vincent, a great relief after the day's chill. Vincent sat at the table with Cid, silently sipping at the warm fluid, thinking on the day. It had started out so wonderfully, so crystal clear and bright. One mistake, and it had gone all to hell. He almost felt bitter about it. But Cid's made it better…He realized, staring into his refection in the mug he held. He came and got me, brought me home, and made sure I was warm and safe… It seems like that's always what he's doing…It was a wonderful notion, realizing Cid was there for him, but it made him feel guilty, feeling like he didn't do enough in return, when in all reality it was all Cid could do to keep up with his kindness. Vincent just didn't realize that.  
  
"Hey, Vin. What'cah thinkin?" Vincent looked up sharply as Cid spoke suddenly.  
  
"…About today…" He said softly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"…About how nice it started…"  
  
"It's endin' pretty damned nicely, too, Vin." Cid pointed out.  
  
"Yes….Thank you, Cid."  
  
"Thank you. Shit, if it weren't for you, I'd be no happier, I'll tell you that."   
  
"But what about…" Vincent began, thinking back to how he'd just run out on Cid for no good reason. Cid read this in his face, and snorted dismissively.   
  
" Don't worry, Vin! All things being equal…We'll have plenty of happy days ahead of us to make up for all the crap we've been living through lately. It always comes out even in the end."  
  
"I don't want to wait for the end, Cid."  
  
"Odds are, you won't have to. Personally, I'm doin' my damned best to help that." Vincent looked away.  
  
"And I keep messing things up…"  
  
"Bull! Vin!" Cid leaned across the small table, laying and hand gently on Vincent's face. "Stop blaming yourself…" He dipped his fingers lightly into Vincent's silken bangs, playing the fine hair about them gently. "Not everything that happens is your fault." He said softly. Vincent nodded lightly. "Hey Vin…?"  
  
"…" Vincent lifted his head again to look into Cid's eyes.  
  
"Promise me something? Its real small, I promise." Vincent nodded tentatively. "Every day, find something to blame on someone else." Vincent blinked. It sounded ridiculous, but Cid was dead serious. Smiling, but serious.   
  
"…Okay…"  
  
"I mean it. If the house stinks, blame my smoking. If the garbage outside gets knocked over, blame the neighbor's cat. If its bad weather, blame the weatherman. Anything. Ok?"  
  
"Alright…."  
  
"Thanks." Cid sat back, smiling softly. He looked down at his empty mug, then over at Vincent's, also now empty. He sighed, picking up the empty mugs together, and carrying them to the sink. It was late and he was feeling the wear of the up and down moods of the day. "Lets get to bed, shall we, Vin?" He said, moving slowly back to where Vincent sat. Vincent nodded, standing himself. "I'm pretty burnt out." He admitted. He let his hand rest on Vincent's shoulder as they headed up the stairs together in silence. He paused at Vincent's door, wishing he could stay with the man again. The night before, rough as it had been, had been wonderful. But Vincent merely turned to him with slightly sad eyes.  
  
"Good night, Cid." He whispered, and disappeared inside. Cid sighed and went on down the hall to his own room. As much as he loved the man, Vincent could be downright depressing for Cid. Especially since whenever Cid thought they were getting somewhere, something got in the way. Cid stripped down, changed, putting on some warmer pajama pants tonight as it was so cold, and climbed into bed without bothering with a fire. He was tired, and didn't entirely care at the moment. He rolled over, hunkering down tight under the covers, trying to keep from shivering too much, and began to doze, hoping he'd just fall asleep tonight.  
  
A soft knocking made Cid peel his eyes back open. Another knock and he realized Vincent must be knocking on his door.  
  
"Yeaah?" He said sleepily.   
  
"Cid…?"  
  
"I'm awake, Vin."  
  
"Can I come in?" Vincent asked timidly.   
  
"Sure thing, Vin." Cid answered, rolling onto his back to look Vincent's way as he slipped in through the door. Vincent never opened doors fully, merely cracked them open and slipped in through the barely-wide enough gap. He did everything in the world to be unobtrusive. Cid sat up. "What's up, Vin? You okay?" Vincent didn't really answer him, merely rushed right to Cid's side, hugging him abruptly. He looked like he'd been crying. Cid reached over and switched on the lamp by his bed, casting a soft yellow glow about them, leaving the rest of the room in comfortable shadows. "Vin, what's wrong?" Cid asked, lifting Vincent's head to look into his eyes.  
  
"I can't be alone…not tonight… I can't stop thinking…" Vincent said, tone apologetic. Cid sighed, rubbing Vincent's back lightly through his baggy sweater.  
  
"Well, you're welcome to stay in here, Vincent." Cid said. "And if you ain't comfortable with bein' in bed with me, I can get out, or whatever, okay?" Vincent remained quiet, and simply slipped up into the bed next to Cid without ever moving his face from Cid's shoulder. Cid swallowed hard, throwing the blankets over Vincent's narrow hips, trying not to let his mind wander.   
  
A gentle kiss on his throat brought Cid back around to vivid reality. "Vin…!" He gasped, not bothering to hide the slightly husky strain in his voice. Vincent kissed him again, right over his Adams' apple and Cid actually jumped a little, shivering. "Vincent!" He caught Vincent before he could do anything else, lifting his face to meet his. He kissed Vincent fiercely, then pulled back, breathing unevenly. "Vincent…" He began gently. "I love you, and I'd never push you into anything, but you're testing those values in me right now…" He hinted, hoping to hell he wouldn't scare Vincent off. Vincent nodded, soft hair splashing over his shoulders.  
  
"I know, Cid." Cid swallowed again. He'd never heard Vincent's voice do /that/ before… It had come out almost a purr, making Cid shiver all over. He dipped his head, kissing him again.  
  
"Vin… I mean it…" Cid's voice shook. He jumped as Vincent hit another sensitive region under his jaw, making him gasp sharply. His hands traveled up to Vincent's shoulders, gripping them firmly.  
  
"I want this for us, Cid. For you, and for me. I want to be brave, and I want you to be happy." He said softly, lightly biting at Cid's ear as he whispered into it. Cid choked a little, world fading into gray static as all he could focus on was Vincent and the light, wild nips and kisses he was receiving from the man. Cid hung onto his last resolve firmly.  
  
"Don't let…me hurt you in anyway… Vin…" Cid gasped around reverent kisses. Vincent had begun to travel lower down his bare chest, licking at his collarbones and nipping his shoulder lightly. Giving up, and trusting Vincent, Cid reached up and yanked Vincent's sweater up and over his head, pulling it off. Vincent stilled for a moment, leaning over Cid in a feline manner, back arched so that his shoulders flexed exotically. Cid drank in the sight of Vincent's bare chest and shoulders, wrapping his arms up and around the thin body, and pulling Vincent down for a moment so that their bare chests pressed together in a heated embrace. Cid reveled in the feeling of Vincent's milk-soft skin against his own, like heaven. It was something to be worshiped, that much he knew. He kissed the crook of Vincent's neck, then up along his narrow jaw, earning a series of small gasps that made him smile into the warm skin he was so privileged to grace. Vincent began to move again, traveling lower with his kisses, over Cid's chest and ribs, Cid arching into the touches excitedly.   
  
Vincent reached the elastic line of Cid's pajamas and screwed up his courage. There were demons inside of him greater than Chaos ever was, emotional ones, still living, but he was determined to slay them. He peeled back the waistband delicately, only by inches, and began to kiss lower, nipping the soft flesh where Cid's flexed hipbones jutted out lightly. Cid was panting harshly, body flexed into his ministrations, only vaguely aware of what was happening. Vincent pressed on, ever traveling lower.  
  
"Aah! Vince!" Vincent tried not to let past traumas get in his way as he carefully took Cid into his mouth. There was something beautiful in the way Cid had laid open for him to do whatever he pleased, so trusting and elated. Vincent took him deeper, and Cid's hands flew up to catch his head, and a wave of nauseating fear hit Vincent. Its just Cid…its just Cid…its just…He had frozen up, and Cid was pushing on him insistently, gasping desperately. Its just Cid…its just…NO!Vincent yanked back, against Cid's lasting grip, struggling, tears forming in his eyes. Cid was slow to react, but still quickly noticed something was wrong. He sat up, physical ecstasy forgotten as Vincent tumbled off of him towards the edge of the bed, eyes wild and unfocused, and spilling with tears. "Vincent!" Cid leapt foreword, wrapping Vincent up in his arms, cradling him gently. "Baby…I'm sorry… I didn't…" Vincent shook his head.  
  
"No…No, Cid it wasn't you. I'm sorry, I tried… but I couldn't… hide from those memories… Cid…I'm sorry…." He sobbed, gripping Cid's shoulders desperately. His claw-arm dug painfully into his bare skin, but Cid ignored it, sincerely not caring. After a while, Vincent calmed down and Cid lifted his chin, kissing away the remaining tears in his eyes.  
  
"Vincent… tell me what happened, please?" Cid asked softly. "I want to know so I don't accidentally hurt you anymore…do you understand that?"  
  
"Cid…I can't!" Cid hugged Vincent firmly.  
  
"You can, and you'll probably feel better once its out of you."  
  
"You'll hate me."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Cid…."  
  
"It's okay…." He hugged Vincent even closer, if it was possible. "I'm not going to hold anything against you. I promise. Nothing." He had the sudden sinking notion he knew what it was Vincent was about to say. Vincent was crying all over him, and Cid could feel rivulets of tears cascading over his collarbone and chest. It made him want to cry as well. He felt Vincent swallow deeply, trembling.  
  
"I…I…I was…." He choked, shaking is head in negation.  
  
"Be strong…" Cid carefully kissed Vincent's forehead, making sure not to alarm his love.  
  
"Hojo…" Vincent began again. "…Found out that I had slept with Lucrecia, and decided…to…punish me in the worst way possible… I was already captive in his lab… Half drugged and mostly immobile…sick… He came in one day, and…." He choked up again, bursting into hysterical sobs. Cid felt anger flaring inside of him, and he was quite happy the slimy old bastard was dead, by his and Vincent's hands, no less. "He just kept forcing me to do more and more… He would force himself on me, and there was…nothing…I could do except allow it, bear through it, or he would simply drug me or poison me more…" Vincent went on brokenly. "…It went on…for…hours. Literally. …I couldn't walk for days when he was done with me…" Vincent sat back from Cid's embrace, face puffy and red, eyes hollow and gushing silent tears. "Half of these," He said, gesturing to the dozens of thin scars riddling his chest and torso, "Aren't from surgeries or experiments, but results of his…" Vincent didn't finish, didn't want to and didn't need to. Cid had begun to cry himself, and carefully pulled Vincent back to him, cradling the dark head against his shoulder, gladly sharing Vincent's grief. "I'm so unclean, Cid…" Vincent sobbed brokenly. "I'm sick and tainted. That's what Hojo wanted, too. He told me never to forget what he did to me, so that I would never enjoy passion or love again. He told me I deserved it, he--" Cid snatched Vincent's face up in his hands and pulled it up to meet Vincent's eyes. Vincent cringed, sobbing harder, but Cid shook him gently, making him look Cid in the eyes.  
  
"Hojo… is…" Cid could barely talk. "A fucking liar, Vincent. And an evil little bastard." He released Vincent's face to gently caress it. Vincent's crying slowed down a little. "And he's dead. Don't you /ever/ believe a word he ever said to you because you know deep in your beautiful heart that its wrong. You know they're lies, Vincent. Trust what /you/ know." He kissed away some of the tears. "And don't you ever let some fucking sick deeds spoil your fun. He can't hurt you where he is now, I promise." Vincent remained silent, tempted to argue, but too weak to bother. "I love you, Vincent. Hojo didn't love you, we both know that. I swear I'll make it better for you Vince. It'll get better, I promise." He hugged Vincent close, letting his own tears fall, cascading over his nose and down Vincent's back in pale lines fighting for existence against the even paler scars riddling his back. Cid could see two particularly dark scars over each shoulder, and realized they were from Chaos. He traced a finger lightly over both, making Vincent jump.  
  
"Cid…?"  
  
"Sorry, just look'in." Cid kissed Vincent's cheek lightly, still not letting go of his fallen angel.  
  
"I know that… look…I'm sorry… I tried…I really did…" Cid jumped, alarmed at Vincent's words.  
  
"Why're you sorry?!" He demanded, kissing Vincent again to keep the sting out of his reaction. "NONE of that was your fault! God damn, baby…" He kissed Vincent gently on the lips, wiping away a few stray tears with one thumb. Vincent's lips trembled.  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
"Does it look like I hate you, Vincent?" Cid said softly, face softening. Vincent brought a hand up to carefully touch Cid's face.  
  
"I wish you hadn't hidden yourself from me all these years, Cid…"  
  
BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Cries yeah, that sucked. I knew it was coming, and I tried to avoid writing it (lol) but it had to happen. (I'M SORRY!) lovely thing to come back to, eh? =S  
  
DON'T WORRY! IT GETS HAPPY!...somehow...lol :) It will though! I promise! They'll work it out! :) :) :) 


	10. How does it feel… Living for yourself an...

OIP! LEMON WARNING. YAOI LEMON WARNING (yummies, ne?) Yeah, its probably jsut what everyone's been waiting for, but You've been warned. And since the whole chappie kinda revolves around it, I'm not going to bother summarizing it. If you can't take it, don't read it and just pick up in the next chap. I'm sure you can catch up. :)  
  
That said... yay, the moment we've all been waiting for. (sorta)  
  
Chapter 10 "...How does it feel… Living for yourself and not someone else?"   
  
Cid sat in silence, thinking about what Vincent had said to him. Was it real? Sometimes, Cid wondered. But at the moment, he didn't care. All he cared about was the bundle of broken man wrapped securely in his arms, snuggled against his chest. It broke Cid's heart, and he shared Vincent's grief: a tight ache that stretched from his heart all the way up his throat into his burning eyes. He couldn't help but feel angry, but even hot tempered Cid Highwind knew it was no longer worth the trouble to be angry. Still, had he known then what he does now, as the cliché goes, he and his Venus Gospel would have shown Hojo a thing or two he probably didn't know about rape. The sleazy old man got off easy, in Cid's opinion, with an untimely and sticky death.   
  
Cid let his eyes wander down Vincent's pale back, tracing every line from the thin ridge of his spine to the riddles of scars, both from Chaos and Hojo, and also from battle. There was one that looked alarmingly to Cid like it had been caused by Vincent's own prosthetic claw, raking in four pale lines over his right ribs. He had to drag his eyes away from those as his mind began to fill in all the ways it could have happened… He had to change things for Vincent.  
  
"Hey Vin…?" Vincent looked up, eyes glassy and red, into Cid's face. Vincent was a wreck, but Cid knew he likely didn't look any better. He gently pushed Vincent back to lay flat on the bed. "I want to try something…" Vincent looked suddenly scared. His arms were crossed over his chest as if to hide it, and he seemed to shrink. Cid gently pulled his arms away to his sides, holding them with a feather-light touch. He would /not/ hurt Vincent. Not tonight, not ever.  
  
"Cid…" Vincent squirmed a little under his grip, but didn't pull away, though it would have been extremely easy for him to do so.  
  
"I won't hurt you, I /promise/. Just let me try. One word, and I'll stop, but can you at least try to trust me?" He paused, thinking, and added, "I won't blame you if you don't, though. Not one bit." Vincent swallowed, nodding, and relaxing a little, clamping his eyes shut as Cid leaned over him carefully. "Vin." Vincent opened his eyes again. "Don't close your eyes. Burn those memories out of your mind with new ones, Vin." He kissed Vincent, delicate, tingling butterfly kisses that left Vincent's lips trembling and mutely working against the slight pressure, gasping. Cid never broke eye contact.   
  
Moving carefully, Cid let his kisses travel downward, along Vincent's narrow jaw and the side of his neck, gathering more breathy gasps. Cid dropped several inches to kiss Vincent's chest, and the man jumped lightly, startled. The kisses were wonderful, but good kiss or not, Vincent was still feeling apprehensive as to what Cid was going to do to him. He didn't know, but he was afraid to argue. Cid continued downwards, heading south.  
  
Vincent let out a startled yelp as Cid carefully began to pull off his pajama pants. Cid froze, looking up into Vincent's flushed face and wide eyes worriedly.  
  
"Cid…what're…?" Cid paused where he was, fingers lightly hooked under the elastic waistband.   
  
"Trust me, Vin…" He said softly. "Just say no, but please, give me a chance." Vincent nodded again, and Cid carefully peeled the pajamas off, depositing them lightly on the floor beside the bed.  
  
He stopped for a moment, letting time stand still as he gazed down on Vincent's pale body, pure and naked before him. He smiled lovingly down at Vincent, reaching down and pulling him up by the wrists into a sitting position, feet hanging over the edge, and hugged him tenderly.  
  
"I love you Vincent." He kissed Vincent's ear through his thick hair, not failing to notice Vincent's growing erection pushing lightly against his bare abdomen. The sensation made Cid's nerves tingle and his blood boil. He shivered lightly, pulling away. He shot one last loving smile into Vincent's eyes, and slowly sank to his knees.  
  
Vincent watched with a mixed look of interest and fear as Cid bowed his head, carefully taking Vincent into his mouth. Vincent let out a low moan, fingers digging into the pale sheets gathered around him.  
  
Cid was about as inexperienced as they came, having never allowed himself a real relationship, but he knew how these things worked (he had gone to school, after all, and though his teachers had tired their best, it wasn't the things he learned in the classroom, but from his piers, that he remembered) and Vincent's moaning was testimony enough to that. Cid gave his best, gently working until Vincent began to thrust lightly into his steady motions. Pausing, he pulled back, and stood to sit beside a notably disappointed-looking Vincent. He hugged Vincent to him, rolling back so that Vincent was pulled on top of him, causing Vincent to let out a small yelp of surprise. Cid smiled up at Vincent as he regained his balance, inadvertently straddling Cid's hips, arms locked over his shoulders to keep balance.  
  
"Cid…?" Vincent was breathing raggedly, chest heaving, eyes glazed. Cid smiled.  
  
"This is your show, Vin." He said softly. Vincent looked even more confused. "You've never had a chance in your life… now you do. I'm all yours, Vin." Cid said, face drawn in a kind of heart-shattering bitter-sweetness. Vincent realized what he meant a moment belatedly, and it made his heart stop for a few moments.   
  
"Cid…But it'll…"  
  
"Shh. This is for you. If I wasn't willing, I wouldn't have offered." Vincent swallowed, uncertain. He wanted it. Bad. But in no way did he want to hurt Cid. Not after all the man had done for him. Cid was watching him intently, breath bated. "C'mon, Vin. Let those memories go." Cid saw a spark in Vincent's eyes, and relaxed. Decided, Vincent moved in slow motion, slowly peeling Cid's pants off fully this time, eyes wide and alert, taking in everything. Cid watched Vincent's face: flushed, eyes heated and full of excitement and wonder. Cid was scared too, but only slightly. Watching Vincent move over him so carefully was entrancing for Cid, and his fears fluttered in his chest absently beside his heart. Vincent brought his human hand to Cid's lips, smiling.  
  
"Are you sure, Cid?" He asked once more. Cid answered by parting his lips with a smile, first licking then sucking at Vincent's fingers. Vincent shivered, the motions reminding him of Cid's previous attentions.   
  
Vincent used the back of his metal arm to carefully spread Cid's legs, the coolness of the metal causing Cid to shiver lightly. Vincent withdrew his fingers from Cid's lips, reaching far lower and inserting one then a second finger into Cid.  
  
Cid gasped. It was a strange and unnatural sensation, and it stung lightly. He swallowed, panting as Vincent waited for him to relax.  
  
"Are you okay?" Vincent asked, voice soft, but husky now. Cid grinned.  
  
"Well what th' fuck you wait'in for?" He asked smiling crookedly up at his lover. Vincent didn't wait. Cid gasped, almost crying out for fear of being torn in two from the inside out. Vincent's eyes lost their lusty glaze as Cid winced in pain.  
  
"Cid!"  
  
"I'm fine…Vince!" Cid gritted out, but Vincent had paused halfway into him. Cid knew it would get worse before it got better, and was eager to get the first over and move onto the latter. He locked eyes with Vincent, relaxing every muscle in his body before thrusting upwards, forcing Vincent fully into him with a soft cry. Vincent gave a startled cry, falling foreword onto Cid's chest. Cid froze, hips thrust against Vincent's, panting. "Damn…" He muttered, then reached up, kissing Vincent. "…I love you..." Vincent was trembling, forcing himself to stay calm, the feeling of being inside of Cid like nothing he'd ever felt before. He moved slowly, testing, and felt the tension in Cid's body change as they began to move together.  
  
Their lovemaking was long and slow, carefully tender with every movement. Finally coming together, they collapsed into a heap of tangled limbs, panting lightly. Vincent could hear Cid's heart hammering from where his head rested on his chest. He hadn't moved more than to pull out and flop weakly onto Cid, still pinned beneath him, and as they relaxed, he was quite happy to stay there.   
  
Vincent only moved when he felt Cid's chest hitch awkwardly under him, and he lifted his head, looking up sharply.  
  
Cid was sobbing, grinning his fool ass off, but sobbing, blue eyes sparkling in the golden light of his lamp, making them glitter like perfectly cut sapphires. The mixed signals worried and confused Vincent terribly.  
  
"…Cid?!" His voice cracked lightly with his exhaustion, but it didn't stop him from being concerned. Cid's smile broadened.  
  
"I'm okay, Vin. I am, don't worry." He choked, white teeth sparkling as he flashed a grin.  
  
"You're crying."  
  
"Yeah, I do that sometimes…hate to fuckin' admit it, but I do." Vincent shook his head, rolling off of him to snuggle up into his side.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Cid was quiet a little too long.  
  
"Nah." He'd be sore in the morning, though.  
  
"Are you sure, Cid?"  
  
"Positive." Come to think of it, he was pretty sore right now.  
  
"O-okay…" But he'd be damned if he didn't love every moment of what they'd just done. Vincent smiled as if to reward him once more. "Thank you, Cid."  
  
"Any time. Really!" He grinned crookedly, eyes twinkling. Vincent laughed, relaxing.  
  
"You're just horny."  
  
"Yeah, and your point?" Vincent laughed, shaking his head. Cid laughed with him, and added, "Not just now, though…" Vincent laughed again, then abruptly dropped his head into Cid's shoulder.  
  
"I'm exhausted…" He murmured, voice muffled against the broad bicep he'd crushed his face against. Cid chuckled.  
  
"You should be, you drilled me for a fucking half hour!" Vincent cringed at the indelicate way he'd stated an obvious fact. Cid hugged him close, curving his body against Vincent's. Bare skin touched bare skin all down their bodies, but it was soothing to Cid now, making him melt into the clear blue of his joy. "You know, Vin… I never imagined someone could make me so happy…" He said dreamily.  
  
"I never even bothered to hope…" Vincent answered.  
  
"…Do you regret what happened tonight?" Cid asked cautiously.  
  
"Not a bit. I'm sorry it was as hard as it was." Vincent said tenderly. "You were right. Hojo can't hurt me anymore… I've have you to protect me now…" Cid's heart nearly exploded. Tears gushed from his eyes without ever asking permission, and a small half-choked sob escaped his lips.  
  
"Damn straight, I'll protect ya!" He said, wiping his eyes with the edge of a pillowcase.  
  
"Well, thank you Cid."  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Haven't we been here already?"  
  
"Proves I mean it." Cid said, winking. His smile was broken by a long, loud yawn. "Lets rest up, okay? Its late even for a midnight romp." He suggested, heaving a tired sigh. Vincent nodded into his shoulder, agreeing.  
  
"Good night, Cid."  
  
"G'nigh…" Cid had already started to trail off into sleep. Vincent stayed awake, watching his face go lax into a cherubim smile that Vincent was certain only he had ever seen. He stared for a long time, taking in Cid's ever feature, noticing a number of small, but severe scars here and there across his arms and torso. He'd obviously lived it rough to make his dreams come true. It made Vincent feel a little better at his own imperfections.   
  
Finally, Vincent managed to wiggle a blanket out from under their bodies -it was freezing and he was beginning to loose the heat from their lovemaking- and draped it carefully over himself and Cid, reaching up and turning out the lone light.   
  
It was not the first time Vincent had woken up in bed beside Cid Highwind, but it still startled him at first. He had momentarily forgotten their night, and felt a fleeting second of sheer terror before he suddenly calmed again, nearly laughing at his fear. Cid slept soundly, sprawled out and taking up three quarters of the small bed all to himself, leaving Vincent little else. Vincent didn't mind though, he was content to stay curled against Cid, warm and soft and tender even as he snored lightly. Vincent graced Cid by taking the tip of a blanket and carefully wiping away a small trail of drool, laughing silently to himself and shaking his head in wonder. I hope I don't do that when I sleep…He thought bemusedly. Vincent noticed immediately that he was in an extremely good mood, feeling better than he had in decades. Was it just the sex, or part of your magic, Cid?He thought, smiling down on the snoozing blonde. He bent down, kissing the top of Cid's head gently.  
  
Blue eyes fluttered open at the gentle touch, and Cid smiled hazily up at Vincent.  
  
"Mm…Mornin', Gorgeous…" He said softly, reaching out to hug Vincent back to his side. Vincent smiled. Of all the wonderful things to wake up to…   
  
"Cid…" Vincent felt he should say something. "Thank you."  
  
"Stop thankin' me, goddamnit! Vin, I love ya! You don't need to thank me, or do anything else for that matter! Shit, you haven't kicked me out, sent me home, and that's good enough for me." Vincent sighed, kissing Cid's head. Cid melted at that barest gesture. But Vincent /wanted/ to thank him, a million times over, with everything he had and more.   
  
Vincent had never felt so free and secure in his life, than he did this very morning, smiling down on someone he never before imagined he would love. …Love?…Well, why not? Cid loved him, and despite his rough exterior, it was hard not to fall for some of his more hidden charms. Cid had graced Vincent with a glorious view of a different, more true side of himself. He kissed Cid again, waking him fully.  
  
"Come on, Cid. Wake up. Lets go out for breakfast today." He said quietly. Cid smiled dreamily.  
  
"Sure thing… my treat, though, okay?" Vincent sighed.  
  
"Dutch date?" Cid's face lit up.  
  
"A date??" He asked eagerly, only half teasingly. Vincent grinned gently.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Highwind, we make love after years of celibacy, and you're excited over a date?" Vincent demanded. Cid blushed, grinning weakly.  
  
"Well…" He began. Vincent laughed, making Cid's eyes light up about it.  
  
"That's alright," Vincent said, stopping him. "Lets just get cleaned up and we'll call it a date."   
  
Cid felt even more elated as Vincent suggested breakfast. He kissed Vincent excitedly, then went to dive out of bed.  
  
And instantly slowed to a careful crawl as the pain in his lower back caught up with him. Grunting, he carefully eased out of bed, trying not to look like he was in too much pain. Vincent was watching him sorrily. Cid shot him back a lopsided grin, shrugging. 'Are you okay?' was written all over Vincent's face, and Cid smiled more sincerely.   
  
"Nuthin' a nice hot shower won't fix!" He declared, and hobbled off to his bathroom, whistling. Vincent smiled wistfully after Cid, buck-naked and limping, but still smiling like always. He was sorry that Cid was sore, especially when he felt better than he had in three decades, but Cid's overpowering bright lookout kept him cheered. Grinning, he slipped out of the room to his own to clean up himself, blushing as he gathered his discarded pajamas from the floor.  
  
Reaching his room, Vincent smiled as he heard Cid's whistling fade with the sound of the water running, the cheerful tune shortly replaced with song, deeper than Cid's natural voice, and slightly off key.  
  
AN: Yeah...this was great. :) A little awkward, as I had to restrain myself in my creativity w/ the lemon . hehe (dirty mind) I'm hoping it still weasled under the R rating, and didn't go higher. lol. (it wasn't that bad, though, right?) Oh well! What can they do?! lol :) THERE WAS PLOT....sorta. lol Anyhow... yes, this is going somewhere! (YAY! I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING NOW!)  
  
I'm totally stuck on New Life cries So I'm gunna work on this one until I can think of something for it. sigh Don't worry, though, I won't let it die.  
  
Yeah, this was beautiful, though... I was actually listening to the FFVII soundtrack (ITS GREAT!!) while writing it, and most specifically "A Dream of Being Sent Into the Universe" (Cid sends the rocket up) "A Secret, Sleeping in the Deep Sea" (traveling in the submarine) The second especially (otherwise, I had it on loop.) If you don't know either of these, go and find them on Midi at least (they're everywhere) They fit the fic really well. Listen as you read or something. :) (they're both on disk 4 if it helps)  
  
Hope you like. (YAY! ITS GUNNA GET HAPPY!!!!!!!! cheers!) 


	11. Now, how can we get out of here

Chapter 11 "Now, how can we get out of here..."  
  
Cid didn't clean up the way he was now, very often, but he /did/ know what he was doing. There had been a time when his image had been kept under close scrutiny by ShinRa… As soon as that grip loosened, he never cared about whether he was clean shaven or not, ever again.  
  
This morning was different, though.  
  
Cid showered, singing loudly and not caring /who/ heard, bounding out to dry off quickly, and had to dig through his belongings back in his room, dripping wet and shivering, to try and find a razor he just /knew/ he had somewhere….  
  
Cid looked at his reflection in the steamed mirror, and frowned, wiping away the mist with the back of his arm, only smearing it. Frowning more, Cid picked up his towel, and tried again. There. That's better. He frowned again, though.  
  
He was looking burlier than usual, almost the beginning of a shaggy beard forming where he usually had only prickly peach fuzz. He suddenly wondered if that was why Vincent jumped every time he kissed him… Heaving a resigned sigh, he lathered up and went to work.  
  
It didn't take long, but when he'd finished shaving, Cid had nothing but a dull, and actually slightly chipped razor. Fat lot of good /that/ did me…He thought glaring at it. He was baby smooth now, though, and he grinned at himself in the mirror, slicking his still damp hair back, then frowning and ruffling it to its usual windblown look. Grinning, he bounded out of the bathroom, and began digging vehemently through his belongings to find something /decent/ and /clean/ to wear. It was a close call, but he managed to find a pair of almost-slacks and a blue collared shirt he probably hadn't worn in ten years. Still, he had it simply because he really didn't have that much clothing, and had packed everything he owned when he left Rocket Town. Dressing, he grinned. Cleaning up did him justice.   
  
Vincent grinned to himself as he himself dressed in his own room. Cid's going to die…He thought bemusedly. He'd let his hair fall wild around his face, clean and soft. He'd reverted back to his old colors of black…and black. He sighed lightly as he shrugged into the silk shirt: He loved the feel of silk. His stomach growled impatiently. He also liked a cup of coffee and a full tummy about this time of day… Finishing up quickly, he hurried out of his room and back down to Cid's, knocking firmly on the door.  
  
"Cid? You didn't die in there, did you?" He called lightly, then blinked. Was that almost humor that slipped from his lips? He shrugged. Fine, if he couldn't help but be happy, no point in fighting it. He also had the fleeting notion that was a very Cid-esque thing to think…  
  
"Com'in, Vin! Hang on!" Cid cried breathlessly. Vincent could hear frantic footsteps running across the room and back. Vincent had to leap back as moments later, Cid rushed to the door and threw it open.  
  
Both men froze, eyes wide. Cid's face lit up upon laying eyes on Vincent, breath catching. Something about when Vincent decided to flaunt his obvious good looks sent him careening into space, happily floating off into oblivion…  
  
"Damn…" He whispered breathlessly, grinning mistily.  
  
Vincent was stunned. Not by Cid staring at him like he was some sort of heavenly god: sad as it sounded, he was getting used to that. What stunned him was how much Cid had changed in a matter of fifteen minutes. Vincent almost reeled backwards in surprise, gasping.  
  
"Cid…" He whispered, amazed.  
  
"Eh…it's the only nice stuff I had…" Cid mumbled, looking down at his slightly muddy shoes and wincing. Vincent lifted his face.  
  
"No, don't worry about that…" Vincent began, gazing in awe into Cid's face again. "No… Heavens, Cid, you look ten years younger…" Cid blinked, surprised.  
  
"Ya think?" He asked. Vincent smiled, eyes sparkling.  
  
"You look good." Cid grinned at the compliment.  
  
"I don't look like an idiot?"  
  
"Not at all, Cid."  
  
"Shirt's not stupid?"  
  
"The color suits you…" Vincent appreciated, stunned at how bright a blue it made Cid's eyes turn. They had gone from their usual sky blue to a deeper sapphire, matching the shirt. Wow…Up until now, Vincent had held only a slight physical attraction to Cid: He had been very attracted to Cid's spirit and charms, but he really hadn't even looked past his friends face. Cid's new image had stopped him in his tracks, physically and mentally.  
  
"…eat?" Vincent blinked, looking up, alarmed to realize Cid had been talking to him.  
  
"Huh?" He said stupidly. Cid laughed.  
  
"Are we gunna go eat?" He asked cheerfully, offering his arm to Vincent, who smiled, nodding, and followed Cid out, carefully wrapping his claw-arm through Cid's.  
  
It was a relatively pleasant day in town, there was no fog, no rain, and only a few dark clouds in the gray sky. It was still the same dull, gray town, but all things considered, Cid felt there were blue skies all around him. He had Vincent by his side, and he'd been there since late the night before, never leaving.  
  
Cid had realized with a slight ping of sadness that each time he told Vincent he loved him, Vincent avoided answering, but then again, he really couldn't expect anything. It wasn't his place. Still, they were out on a date fro breakfast, and considering the night before… Cid didn't feel entirely too worried. He grinned to himself, only dropping Vincent's arm as the reached town and passed the first pedestrians. Mentally wincing, he walked a few feet further from Vincent, tried to look a little more interested in where he was walking than with whom.   
  
Vincent hadn't failed to notice Cid's change of posture as they reached a more public region of town, and had to heave a mental sigh. Cid would relax, someday, but it seems that he wasn't quite ready to. Not that Vincent could really argue. He was by far no better.  
  
They wandered into the restaurant casually, taking a seat in the back and ordering huge, extravagant meals. Actually, Cid had ordered huge, extravagant meals. Vincent, remembering that Cid was buying, had tried to order a cup of coffee and granola, but Cid had amended that in a heartbeat, adding at least six other items, some of which Vincent didn't even recognize the name of. Resigned, Vincent couldn't help but smile as the pile of food was stacked before them. He was famished, and honestly, he was glad to see that Cid had the nerve to choose for him.  
  
Walking back, warm and utterly stuffed, Cid and Vincent moved a little slower, appreciating the now late morning thaw. Cid walked slightly behind Vincent, greatly appreciating the view, until Vincent turned and gave him a knowing look. Cid sped up to walk side by side with Vincent, blushing and whistling guiltily. Caught staring, Cid cast about for a distraction, and finally looked up into the sky.  
  
Cid sighed, suddenly feeling a little saddened. He still missed the wild blue heavens of home. That was the biggest thing that Cid hated about Nibelheim: Its skies were dull and lifeless, always. It was starting to wear on Cid, as if they were trying to drain his very soul in hopes of finding more life. Vincent had followed his gaze upwards and grimaced. Cid had actually stopped in his tracks and was staring upwards with an almost hurt, baleful look. Vincent cast about mentally trying to find a way to distract Cid. He hurried to Cid's side, hugging him gently, making sure no one else was about. Cid melted, drawing his gaze away from the sky, resting his head against Vincent's shoulder.  
  
"You need blue skies, don't you, Cid?" Cid nodded glumly, leaning into Vincent's light embrace.  
  
"Yeah…I guess so…" He laughed dryly. Vincent smiled down at Cid, an idea formulating in his head.  
  
"Lets go away for a while then. Lets go somewhere where the skies are always clear and blue, and the weather warm." Vincent suggested softly. Cid lifted his head to look back up at Vincent.  
  
"You'd do that?" Cid asked. "I thought you liked it here."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well shit, Vin! Why the hell do you stay?!" Cid cried incredulously. Vincent laughed.  
  
"Dunno." Cid laughed, shaking his head in awe.  
  
"Vin, sometimes your logic just amazes me."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So when we leavin'?" Cid pried, excited like a child. Vincent smiled, and pretended to think.  
  
"Well…how about…tomorrow morning. Costa Del Sol, for a whole week or two." Cid's face lit up.   
  
"Tomorrow?!"  
  
"No, Cid. Next year." Cid leapt into the air with a little whoop and ran the rest of the way back to the Mansion, pausing to blow a raspberry at the sky just before running inside. Vincent laughed. The man was a sight to be held when he was in a jovial mood. And in that shade of blue….Vincent blushed at his own thoughts.  
  
Following Cid back inside, Vincent found his companion up in his room, throwing his belongings together excitedly. Vincent smiled.  
  
"Gotta get started now…" Cid was muttering. "Could take the whole fuckin' day…"  
  
"Take your time, Cid. The world won't end so quickly." With that, Vincent slipped back down to his own room, and locked himself in, smiling as his brain worked on overdrive thinking how he was going to work this out.  
  
Locking his door, Vincent picked up his PHS and smiled a little, desperately digging mentally for the number. He hoped it was still right… He brought the ringing phone to his ear delicately and waited.  
  
-"Hello?" Vincent smiled. His memory was better than he gave himself credit for, it seems.  
  
"Is this Shera?" He asked politely.  
  
-"Um…Yeah. Who's this?"  
  
"You might remember me, maybe not. My name is Vincent Valentine--"  
  
-"Yeah! I remember you! Oh, Vincent! Cid's gone missing! He's been gone nearly a month!"  
  
"Cid's fine, Shera. He's with me." He soothed gently. There was true fear in her voice, and it hurt Vincent to know that there were people who missed Cid back home.  
  
-"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" She demanded fiercely. Vincent sighed.  
  
"I don't think he wanted anyone to know… But listen, I have a favor to ask of you…" Shera fell silent, listening. Vincent could still tell she was upset about Cid. "A few weeks ago, Cid crashed the Tiny Bronco--"  
  
-"WHAT?!" Vincent winced.  
  
"He's /fine/, Shera. But the Bronco's a mess… He's heartbroken." Shera made a sympathetic sound.  
  
-"Ooh...We just fixed it, too…"  
  
"Do you think you could do it again? I can pay you for it, as much as you want… But I need it done fast, and the reason Cid hasn't tried to repair it himself is its stuck up in the Nibel Mountains. We can't get it down without heavy machinery… Can you manage?" He asked finally, mentally crossing his fingers.  
  
-"…Sure… We can do that."  
  
"Oh, and without Cid knowing." Vincent added. "We're leaving tomorrow for Costa Del Sol…I'm thinking I can have it shipped from wherever you have it to there for him. I think if someone flew it in, he'd notice…" Vincent added. Shera went quiet.  
  
-"You sure are doing a lot for him." She said at last.  
  
"He's done a lot for me, Shera." Vincent said in all seriousness.   
  
-"…Do you know why Cid left Rocket Town, Vincent?"  
  
"Yes." Vincent smiled, wondering if Shera would be able to put one and one together.  
  
-"The /real/ reason… heaven only knows what he might have told you…" There was a light spark of bitterness in her voice. Vincent smiled.  
  
"Yes. He started with telling me how he'd told his drinking buddies he had a relationship with you, and ended with telling me he loved me." Vincent said simply. There was a very long, stunned silence.  
  
-"My word…I was right then…" She said absently.  
  
"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Vincent asked quickly. "He thinks he's disgraced himself…"  
  
-"Oh god… and its my fault… No. No one knows, nor would they have any reason to suspect…"  
  
"Shera." Vincent stopped her. "Don't guilt over it now. What's happened is now in the past. That's what Cid has taught me. Help me do this for him, please."  
  
-"How long will you be in Costa Del Sol?"  
  
"We were talking about a week, but I might be able to prolong it if you need more time."  
  
-"No." There was a sudden determination in her voice. "We can get it done by then. You're leaving tomorrow? We'll come in mid afternoon tomorrow, then." Her voice had gained its usual business-like tone.  
  
"Wonderful. Its about a mile up into the mountains. Its clear all around the wreck, so you should be able to spot it if you come in from above."  
  
-"Yes, we have access to a few heavy lifter helicopters that should be able to lift her out." Shera confirmed.  
  
"Thank you Shera."   
  
-"Thank you."   
  
"Wait-" Vincent stopped her before she could hang up.  
  
-"Yes?" Vincent swallowed.  
  
"…You didn't… have any…." Shera laughed.  
  
-"Feelings for Cid? Is that what you mean? No no. Don't worry, Vincent…. But, what about you? You told me he said he loved you, but you haven't given any indication of your feelings in return." She said smartly. Vincent chuckled.  
  
"You're right. I haven't been much better with him. But I do love him. Don't worry, I'm just waiting to tell him, but he'll know."  
  
-"Is this what the Tiny Bronco is all about?" Vincent chuckled again, caught.  
  
"Yes. I suppose it is. His soul is fading here in Nibelheim. He needs escape. I feel like I've held him here, and I want to give him that freedom he needs so badly."  
  
-"You have a big heart, Vincent. And don't worry, your secrets are safe with me. We'll pull it off and get Cid his baby back to him."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
-"I'll call you about ten minutes before the plane will arrive in Costa Del Sol, just a few rings, and you can do what you need to from there."  
  
"You're brilliant."  
  
-"Have a nice honeymoon." Vincent blushed hotly as Shera hung up. Oh boy…He stuffed the phone into his pocket, and ran a hand through his hair, feeling both giddy and a little tired. He was a light sleeper to begin with, so the missed hours of sleep the night before weren't such an issue. It was the intense activities that occurred /while/ he was awake that resulted in his slight exhaustion. He grinned. Cid had completely given himself over to Vincent, but somehow Vincent knew that would not always be the case. He felt a slight spark of fear at the notion, but smiled it away. He trusted Cid.  
  
Dinner time came, and Cid was visibly bouncing in his seat with building excitement. Vincent had so much as hugged the man, and Cid had nearly tackled him to the floor in his enthusiasm.  
  
"Easy, Cid!" Vincent demanded with a laugh as he staggered backwards. "You can't have me if you break me!" Cid let go instantly, looking abashed. Vincent laughed, running a hand over Cid's cheek. "I like this…" Vincent said smiling into Cid's gaze. Cid's eyes were hazed and he was leaning heavily into Vincent's hand. Vincent trusted that if he were to remove his hand quickly, Cid would likely loose his balance. He kept it where it was. Cid sank back into a loose embrace, face still plastered to Vincent's hand, leaning against his chest, remaining silent. Vincent stayed still, letting Cid bask in his own joy. It was nice, having someone to hang onto and hold. He'd never imagined Cid as this vulnerable, this soft on the inside. "Cid…" Cid looked up with clear eyes at Vincent. "Lets eat." Cid grinned goofily and moved away, leaving Vincent's chest feeling cold in his absence.   
  
"Yeah… 'm fucking starved…" Cid agreed, a little hazily.  
  
They ate quietly, Cid's excitement having faded to a dull, hazy happiness after his few calming moments in Vincent's embrace. He looked tired, and so Vincent simply cleaned up quietly and let Cid fall asleep with his head on the table.  
  
Finishing with the cleanup, Vincent turned back to Cid, head rested on his arms, shoulders hunched lazily. He was smiling lightly in his sleep, breathing not quite deepening yet. He would wake up easily enough if it was called for.  
  
"Highwind, wake up." Vincent said softly, running a hand down Cid's taut back gently.   
  
Well, he thought it would be easy.   
  
"Cid." He said a little louder, not wanting to just jolt Cid awake. Cid sniffed in his sleep and snuggled in tighter against his own elbow. Vincent sighed, and simply stooped to lift Cid from the chair. Cid mumbled a little in protest as Vincent settled his head against his shoulder, hefting the limp figure up. Cid stilled after a moment, and Vincent walked carefully with his burden up the stairs, down the hall, and to Cid's room. He lay Cid down in bed, carefully pulling off his coat and shoes, struggling a little more with his belt and shirt, and was carefully pulling a warm blanket over the sleeping man when Cid murmured lightly, slowly waking up again.   
  
"Mm..Vince..nt…" He blinked sleepily, reaching a hand out to Vincent groggily beckoning his company. Vincent moved, sitting back down beside Cid on the edge of the bed, again running a hand over Cid's clean shaven jaw. Cid's eyes drifted back shut at the touch and his breathing slowed.  
  
"Cid, just go to sleep." Vincent urged as Cid's eyes dragged back open to gaze up at him. "I'll be here in the morning, don't worry." He assured. Cid's lips hitched up in a tired smile, eyes warming.  
  
"M'you stay with me…?" He asked softly, hand sliding up to where Vincent's rested on his face. Vincent glanced around as if the answer would be there written on the walls for him. Its not like you haven't done it before…his mind reminded him. Vincent smiled, nodding, and kicked off his owns shoes and shirt, crawling under the heavy blanket with Cid. Cid instantly scooped him up, wrapping warm arms around Vincent's shoulders, hugging him from behind. Cid moved slowly, dragged down by a limited coherency, nuzzling his face into the crook of Vincent's neck tenderly, breathing in slow and deep. His steady breath behind Vincent's ears tickled lightly, but Vincent enjoyed the feeling. He'd spent so much time without any physical contact or affection that the slightest gesture from Cid was beginning to make him melt happily. "Mm." Cid's half speak stirred Vincent out of his reverie.  
  
"What?" He asked, tilting his head back to try and look at Cid, but couldn't manage.  
  
"'M just realizing' how lucky I am." Cid said sleepily, kissing Vincent's cheek lightly. "Thanks, Vin." He said more clearly, making Vincent smile.  
  
"Go to sleep, Highwind." He said gently, snuggling against Cid lightly.  
  
"M'kay…" Cid was snoring in minutes, and Vincent let himself drift off as well, grinning to himself.  
  
AN: Yeaaah... Cid's one happy boy... So is Vinnie (Vincent pops up and glares:"Its VINCENT!") (MRE:glares right back Well, too bad!) (Vincent: OO; pouts) (MRE: I win!)  
  
Hehe. Next stop: COSTA DEL SOL! eehehehe! Ok, yeah, I know its cliche'd but...I DONT' CARE! MAUHAHAHAH! Or Hwah hahaha if I wanted to laugh like Vinnie... hehe. :) (have you ever noticed that? That's how he laughed in the game "Hwa ha ha" 's funny. :)   
  
VIncent;pouts more NOW your'e making fun of my laugh?!  
  
Cid:pops up, /MAD/ (#$&#$ YOU! LEAVE MY VIN ALONE, GODDAMNIT, OR I'LL SHOVE MY)(#$(&#($&# VENUS GOSPEL UP YOUR(&$(&#$($ ASS!  
  
Cid has spoken. Be nice to Vincent. :)   
  
R&R friends! :) 


	12. Everyone hold onto your drawers and don'...

Chapter 12 "Everyone hold onto your drawers and don't piss in 'em!"-Cid  
  
"Vin! Viiiinnnnnn! C'mon, damnit! Get your fucking ass out of bed!" Cid paused to breathe. "VIN!" Still, he got no response. Fuck, is he /dead/ or something?!"VINCENT FUCKING VALENTINE GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" That did the trick. Vincent started awake, blinking groggily.  
  
"What?" He said stupidly. Cid glared, leaning heavily over Vincent.  
  
"GET UP, DAMNIT! You call /me/ lazy!" Vincent groaned, and tilted his head to look at the clock.  
  
"Cid. Its six AM."  
  
"Yeaaah! And we're /leaving/ this morning, remember?!" Cid bounced on the bed excitedly.  
  
"In six or seven hours, Cid!" Cid frowned.  
  
"Well, I'm ready whenever you are, so hurry your sweet ass up." Vincent stared icily up at Cid.  
  
"I'll get up when I'm ready, Cid."  
  
"Bullshit!" With that, Cid leapt out of bed, pulling Vincent up by his wrists, into the cold morning and out of bed. Vincent grumbled, but shot Cid a smile as he stood, still in his slacks from the day before, barefooted and bare chest, hair going everywhere. Cid had found a hitch in his thinking at the sight.  
  
"Good morning, Highwind." Vincent said around a smirk. Cid stammered a little.  
  
"G-good morning, Vin!" He said, blushing slightly. Vincent smiled dazzlingly at him, and Cid nearly died where he stood.  
  
"Still awake, Cid?" Vincent said, a spark of deviousness running through him. He really wanted to tweak with Cid a little. He walked slowly up to Cid, still smiling, eyes flashing, until they were chest to chest, bodies only touching when they drew in breath. Cid's eyes glazed over and his mouth hung open, working without sound. Vincent started to lean in as if he were going to kiss him, then pointedly averted his gaze from Cid's eyes to the clock behind him, and with a exaggerated start, drew back. "Good heavens! We have to get going!" He turned and walked away from Cid, smirking and started for his own room. "I need to go get my things packed." Behind him, Cid stood frozen, stammering. Vincent closed the door after him, and still, Cid was glued to the spot.  
  
Vincent got halfway down the hall when he heard Cid shout.  
  
"Damnit, Vin! That was dirty!" Moments later, Cid came running out after him. Vincent turned, gave him a good look at his smirk, and turned and dashed into his room as fast as he could, slamming the door shut and locking it. Cid reached the door a moment too late, and instead of dashing through it after Vincent, he collided with it heavily, grunting. "Viiiinn!" He cried piously, pounding on the door. "Don't be a tease, damnit! That's just plain fucking mean!"   
  
Cid frowned as he heard Vincent laugh. When the fuck did he get so damned playful?!He shook his head in awe. Musta' strained sumfin the other night…He laughed at the thought, then went back to bang on the door again. With his whole body. Cid leaned into the door once he'd hit it, resting. "Viiinnn!"  
  
Vincent finally obliged in opening the door, and Cid fell through with a thud, Vincent leaping back just in time to avoid getting flattened.   
  
"Aah! Shit!" Were Cid's famous last words before he hit the floor, causing dust to rise up out of the floorboards all around him. He lay face first on the floor, sprawled and grinning up at Vincent. "Nice fucking catch, handsome!" Vincent laughed, and helped him up, pulling him into a hug as he stood.   
  
"Why thank you." He replied smoothly, nonplussed. He kissed Cid firmly and then let go, letting Cid nearly fall again with a yelp  
  
"Damn, Vin. You're spunky this morning."  
  
"One would have to be, Highwind, to have woken up to what I did without lusting for blood. You're lucky my demons aren't around to have a say, or we would have been sleeping in. Much later." Cid grinned, ignoring the icy tone in Vincent's voice. It was just mock anger, and his grin broke whatever irritation Vincent might have actually had towards him.  
  
"Well, good thing they're not!" He kissed Vincent again, then moved back to sit on Vincent's bed as his love hurried around the room, packing what items of clothing he owned, among a few other things. He picked up his gun, and Cid frowned. "You're not going to haul that thing around with you, are you?" He demanded lightly. Vincent turned to him, looking down at the Death Penalty, held in his mechanical hand.  
  
"It goes everywhere with me, Highwind." He said flatly.  
  
"One hell of a comfort blanket."  
  
"You carry your spear." Vincent pointed out. Cid shrugged.  
  
"Just for that, I'm leaving it here."  
  
"You might regret it. Besides, I know you prize it as much as I prize my guns." Cid shrugged again, then stretched lazily.  
  
"Okay, you win. Just don't blow yer foot off or something, alright?" Vincent laughed.  
  
"Cute, Cid."  
  
"I am?!" Vincent rolled his eyes as Cid did his best to look 'cute'. It wasn't working very well. Which is why it was so adorable. Cid remained quiet as Vincent went on, managing to stuff everything minus his oversized gun into a single duffle bag.  
  
They ate a quick breakfast, cleaning out what little was in the fridge, and left, much earlier than Vincent had planned. All the better…He thought, casting a look back towards the Nibel Mountains, hiding his smile. He had bought the one chocobo owned in the entire town, and they raced down the steep mountains into flatlands, Cid jabbering excitedly from behind Vincent.  
  
"Cid, you're like a kid going to the Golden Saucer for the first time!" Vincent pointed out when even the chocobo had started seeming to notice Cid's antics. Cid only laughed.  
  
"Well, damn, Vin! Look at me! I'm the luckiest guy on the planet!" Vincent had to agree with Cid, but didn't say so.  
  
"If you insist."  
  
"I do, damnit!" Vincent chuckled, leaning back against Cid a little as they rode, Cid hugging him from behind, quite happy to do so. And to think, Cid had always hated sharing two riders to one chocobo.   
  
It was an all day trip across the continent to Costa Del Sol. Cid fell asleep twice, still soundly hanging onto Vincent, though twice Vincent had worried he might fall. Still, Cid and his uncanny luck kept him safe and secure, leaning into Vincent's shoulder, snoring. Vincent gazed up at the now Caribbean blue sky, smiling to himself. This was what Cid loved so dearly. He hoped that within a weeks' time, Cid would be back up in the wild blue where he belonged… He glanced over at Cid, still asleep.   
  
"Highwind, wake up already." He whispered into Cid's ear. Cid sniffed, lifting his head slowly, and starting a little, realizing he was still on chocoboback . He looked up at Vincent and smiled bashfully. Already, the loyal bird they had driven so fast far was slowing down as they reached the resort city. "We're almost there." Vincent informed both Cid and the bird, ironically named Rocket. It was a good name for the creature, though. Vincent' hadn't ran a faster gold since Cloud's special breed during Meteor. Rocket cooed up at him gratefully, big blue eyes twinkling.   
  
Another ten minutes and they were cruising into Costa Del Sol, renting a stable for Rocket, and wandering into town to find somewhere to stay. Vincent had not made reservations, confident he could afford anything, and that there would be plenty of choices open for purchase. He was correct in his judgment, and soon enough, they were settling into a charming little two room cabin, apart from the town, right on the sandy shoreline. Cid, who'd still been half asleep all this time, now stood on the doorstep, stretching happily in the warm sunlight, jacket and scarf discarded in a heap inside, grinning up towards the heavens. Vincent stood just inside, watching Cid warmly, heart warming with the sight. A light sea breeze blew into the cabin, stirring Cid's light, wild hair lightly, giving him motion even in his frozen pose.   
  
"What do you think, Cid?" Vincent asked softly. Cid took in a deep breath, grinning, eyes half shut.  
  
"Thank you, Vin." He said dreamily, turning to smile softly on Vincent.   
  
"Thank you." Vincent said, coming up and hugging Cid lightly. Cid leaned into the hug, grinning.   
  
"So now what?" He asked grinning back at Vincent cheekily. Vincent laughed.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Lets' go swimming. The sun won't even start to set for a few more hours here…" Vincent suddenly went pale.  
  
"Swimming…?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know how to swim, Vin! Even / I /can swim!" Vincent let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
"No, I can swim… Not equipped…" Cid laughed.  
  
"Ditto. Well, we can pick something up quick enough in town…or…" He trailed off, winking, and Vincent blushed hotly. Cid laughed. "We'll get something." Still, Vincent looked anxious. Cid turned, smiling lightly. "What?" Vincent colored lightly, looking down. Cid laughed. "Holy Shit! You're shy!" He burst into laugher, hugging Vincent and practically picking the lighter man up. "We'll fix that, Damnit! C'mon!" He grabbed Vincent by the wrist and hauled him out of the little house, grinning his fool head off.  
  
Vincent let himself be dragged after Cid, merely because he was too stunned to do anything else. Cid paused, though, and turned back to Vincent.   
  
"Shit, Vin. We gotta get this offa ya!" He promptly went to unbuttoning Vincent's cloak, casually stripping it clean off his shoulders before Vincent could protest in his surprise. Before he could think twice on it, Cid had his cloak folded sloppily and was tromping through the sand back to the house. He threw the door open, chucked Vincent's cloak unceremoniously inside, and slammed the door shut again, locking it after himself. "Oops. Gotta fix this too." He unbuttoned the top clasps of Vincent's tunic, letting it fly open. "Ha! That's a whole fucking lot better!" He declared happily. Vincent had to admit, he was much more comfortable in the warm sun this way, though he was greatly embarrassed. He was not one to expose himself at all in public. Even in private he kept himself covered as much as possible. It seems Cid was about to break him of that habit, though.  
  
"You're insane, Cid." He murmured lightly as he followed Cid into one of the surf shops near the beach. Cid laughed.  
  
"And your fucking point?!" A couple of sunbathers in skimpy bikinis glared at him and his profanity as they passed, but Cid didn't seem to notice. He and Vincent ducked into the relative coolness of the shop.  
  
Cid wasn't one for shopping for anything except engine parts, but he'd bought his own swim trunks before, and could do it again, and even help advice Vincent a little. He turned back to Vincent who was staring dumbfounded at the selection, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"You alright, Vin?" Cid asked, grinning. Vincent shook his head, blinking as if blinded.  
  
"They're all so…bright…" He murmured in dismay. Cid laughed, reaching up and pulling down a pair of red Hawaiian print shorts.   
  
"Here, red's yer color, right?" Vincent took the trunks numbly, staring at them as if they might bite. Cid watched him a moment. "You ain't gunna find fuckin black in here, Vin." He advised. Vincent blinked, and shrugging, looked through the rack for something in said print small enough to not fall clean off his narrow hips. Cid wandered off looking for something for himself, lighting a cigarette and irritating the shopkeeper when he ignored the request to put the thing out. He murmured to himself under his breath as he thought, walking slowly along the line of brilliant colors. Vincent had wandered off to try on his selection. "Mm…Not orange…too fuckin' bright…green…huh…naked babes…nah, 'll piss Vin off…hah! Little airplanes!…too jouvenile…even for me…shit… eh, this'll work…" He'd chosen something a little bolder in pattern than Vincent's, but similar, blue and white with a few hints of green here and there. "Whatever…" He murmured.   
  
More confident, he paid for them, and Vincent's (gaining a look from the shopkeeper that Cid glared away into nonexistence) and changed, and was back out before Vincent came out of his own changing room, looking awkward and trying to hide himself behind the curtain. Cid gave him a yank clean out into the open, looking his friend over.  
  
"Shit Vin! You look fine! Quit fuckin' hidin' yerself!"  
  
"This works?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"Okay, well I'll just go change ba--"  
  
"Just stay how ya are, damnit! Yer paid fer and ready to go! C'mon! I'm fuckin hot!" Vincent blinked, giving Cid a once over himself. No kidding…He flushed lightly, making him look a more natural, less pale, shade. They walked out, Vincent and Cid carrying their old clothes and wearing only their new swim trunks. The shopkeeper watched them go, eyes wide.  
  
"Damn, man!" He said, stopping Cid and Vincent. Vincent cringed. "What happened, man?!" The shopkeeper had his eyes on Vincent, the scars riddling his body, and the grotesque claw arm painfully visible without the heavy layers of clothing Vincent usually wore. Cid started to get angry, but Vincent stilled him with a light touch.  
  
"You want to know the truth?" Vincent said softly. The shopkeeper's eyes went wide. "There was a scientist by the name of Professor Hojo, who thought it was cute to cut people up and experiment on them. I was his favorite toy, you might say." The man paled.  
  
"Wow, man, sorry… I didn't know…"   
  
"Its alright," Vincent soothed. "I need to get over it myself. It all happened a long time ago and I'm here to try and get past it finally, instead of dwelling."  
  
"More power to ya, man." The shopkeeper looked up to Cid. "Make sure you make him live it up, man. You look like the easy type. Go surfin' or something, man!" Cid grinned around his cigarette.  
  
"Work'in on it!" He said cheerfully. Inwardly, he was proud of Vincent. He'd never heard the gloomy man open up to a stranger at /all/ before. He shot Vincent a loving glance once they were outside. Vincent smiled weakly. His eyes were watering lightly, but he knew he'd just taken a huge positive leap.  
  
Walking back to their own private beach, they passed the same skimpily clad sunbathers, who were no longer glaring, but sitting up and staring rather hungrily at both men. Vincent shot them a smirk, and discreetly laced his fingers into Cid's, looking back once to see the alarmed and disappointed faces. Cid was oblivious, which was good because he wouldn't have liked a public display of any sort, but Vincent, with his improved hearing, distinctly heard one girl mutter.  
  
"Why do the hot ones always end up gay?!" He grinned. Sorry, girls.  
  
They got back to their own cabin, went in briefly to deposit their clothes, Vincent pausing to tie his hair back into a loose pony tail to control it. Cid lounged in the doorway, back to the ocean, grinning at Vincent.  
  
"What?" Vincent said, turning when his back started to burn with Cid's gaze. Cid grinned.   
  
"Yer fuckin' gorgeous, Vin." He said dreamily. Vincent smiled.  
  
"You're looking pretty good yourself for the lazy bum you are." Vincent quipped, brushing past Cid and onto the beach. He toed the water gingerly, having left his shoes inside, glancing around to see if anyone else was around. He tugged at his shorts, both testing them and rearranging them, even as he glanced down at his own, pale skinny legs. When was the last time he'd properly seen the sun? Long before he even became a Turk, that was for sure. He jumped as strong arms wrapped around him from behind abruptly, startling him.  
  
"Hey, earth to Vinnie, smartass!" Vincent turned. "You alive?" Cid asked, grinning.  
  
"Yeah. Just trying to remember the last time I'd been in the sun…"  
  
"Yer gunna fucking burn yer ass." Cid said, holding out a tube of sun block. Vincent blinked. Cid grinned. "I'd offer ya help, but if I did that, we wouldn't be swimmin' out here, that's for sure." Vincent blushed hotly, and, stepping back from the water, did his best to apply the lotion himself, only letting Cid help him with his back. "Hehe…This is fun…" Cid nearly giggled, and Vincent shot him a fire-freezing glare. Cid only grinned more.  
  
"Cid, you perverted old man!" Vincent let Cid finish, and dashed into the water, letting the warm water splash up around his ankles. Cid came bounding in after him, splashing loudly. Vincent turned, wading a little deeper, up to his knees, and waited for Cid to reach him. Cid was still trying to run through the water, and Vincent stuck a foot out under the surf, successfully tripping his friend. Cid let out a yelp, falling with a gigantic splash. Cid sat up in the water, dripping, and Vincent broke into laughter, trying to smother his own laughs with one hand. Cid stood up with another splash, and walked up to Vincent, grinning darkly. Vincent backed up a step, but the next moment, Cid had literally jump-tackled Vincent into the water with him, drenching both of them. Vincent sat back up, gasping around broken laughs, clearing the water from his eyes.  
  
They sat in the water, up to their necks sitting down, just grinning for a few moments. Vincent eventually stood, wading out to deeper water where he began to paddle about carefully. He'd been very athletic as a child, and was a strong swimmer, but that had been decades ago. Soon enough, though, he was moving confidently, happily swimming circles around Cid, who just stood and watched him.   
  
Finally, Vincent just let himself drift, floating on his back near Cid.  
  
"Its been so long since I've been in the water like this…" He said softly, smiling up at his friend still standing over him. "I'd forgotten now nice it was."  
  
"Ya sure are a fuckin' natural." Cid commented, catching one of Vincent's ankles and pulling him back closer to his side.  
  
"There was a small lake near where I grew up. I used to go out there swimming all the time as a child…"  
  
"Well shit! No wonder!" Cid laughed, dunking Vincent gently then diving in after him, skimming the shallow sandy bottom. Vincent stood, watching him move under the glistening surface with interest. The water was clear and sharp, and accentuated all the lines of Cid's body, showing the strong muscles in his back work as he swam. He watched as Cid turned under water and cruised back, stopping at Vincent's feet, and surfacing so that they were face to face. Vincent smiled at him, kissing his brow gingerly, managing to get more warm saltwater than Cid out of it.  
  
"My, Highwind. I don't think I know of any other birds that can swim as well as you." Cid's bittersweet smile made Vincent feel even more elated at his plan for Cid.  
  
"Shit, gotta do sumfin since my wings're broken…" He said, his grin fading a little. Vincent hugged him firmly.  
  
"Well this is good, right?" Cid nodded into Vincent's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. This is the best." The sun was setting and they walked slowly back up to the shore together in peaceful silence. Vincent stopped at the water's edge, turning back towards the sea. Cid paused, looking back with him. "What?" Vincent smiled, sitting down.  
  
"I want to watch the sunset." He declared softly, pulling Cid down with him. Cid eased into the sand with a soft sigh, lounging back and gazing up at the now golden-pink sky.  
  
"Yeah…shit…we take these things for granted sometimes, don't we, Vin?"  
  
"We do indeed….I've taken a lot of things for granted, and I've taken a lot of things the wrong way for a very long time. I used to find sunsets depressing…but… they really are quite beautiful." Cid tilted his head back to smile over at Vincent.  
  
"You're changin', Vin." He said softly. Vincent looked away.  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"No! it's a good thing! God damn, Vin. What I would have given to see you this happy so much sooner…You're going through a gorgeous metamorphosis." Vincent smiled lightly. "See! That's what I mean! A month ago, you /never/ smiled. Not ever. Now yer always grinin your damned fool head off! Its gorgeous!" Cid reached up, tilting Vincent's face down to his own in a deeply passionate kiss. Vincent sank down slowly into the sand with Cid, leaning into the warm kiss, heart hammering a little. The world seemed to disappear for Vincent, for a few brief moments and when it came back, Vincent found himself sprawled in the sand on his back, Cid leaning over him heavily, legs tangled and bodies pressed close. Vincent gasped.  
  
"Cid--" Cid was kissing him luxuriously down the neck, taking in the taste and feel of the soft, slightly damp skin. Vincent writhed under him, gasping lightly.  
  
"Oh Vin…" Cid whispered between kisses, moving back up to kiss Vincent full on the lips, parting them lightly with his own. Vincent moaned into the kiss, arching slightly, loosing himself. Both were oblivious to the tide lapping around their ankles, the sand beneath them, clinging to their skin as the sun set into the ocean, leaving the sky a dark purple. Around them, the ocean went on with its cycles, glistening in the dimming light. Cid was trailing light kisses down Vincent's chest, hands wandering lower of their own accord when Vincent sat up, gasping.  
  
"Cid!" He tried to push Cid off of him gently. He was acutely aware of how sluggish his mind was, and his almost painful erection. "Cid, wait, please." He said, finally getting Cid to stop and look up. His eyes were dim and hazy, but he was listening. "Not out here, Cid." Vincent wiggled out from under the heavier built body, pulling Cid up with him. The beach was empty and dark, but Vincent couldn't trust it would stay that way. He wanted his privacy.   
  
Leading the way, Vincent stumbled back up the slight slope through the sand to their little cabin, dragging Cid behind him. He barely got the door closed when Cid was a hold of him again, pulling both of them slowly down to the floor. Relenting, Vincent lay back as Cid again stretched over his body, ravishing whatever he could reach.   
  
In the midst of it all, Vincent had the sudden realization that their last bout of lovemaking had been wholly one-sided . It was with sudden determination that he flipped Cid, totally unsuspecting, onto his back, and took over.   
  
"Ah! Vin--! Aah!" Vincent had firmly cut off Cid's argument by reaching past the elastic of his shorts, sliding his palm lightly down the inside of Cid's thigh. Cid whimpered, arching desperately in an attempt to get Vincent to massage something else nearby. Vincent, fully aware of his torture, merely withdrew his hand completely. Cid let out another pained whimper, panting.  
  
"Relax, Cid…" Vincent whispered gently, kissing him tenderly before letting his kisses trail into tiny nips along Cid's neck and shoulder. Cid had his hands pressed firmly against Vincent's back, his growing tension tangible through every fingertip. "You're going to get everything you want…" Cid's eyes, previously clamped shut, flew open to gaze up at Vincent in the dark, reflecting the red light of Vincent's own eyes. Vincent smiled, eyes sparkling. Dipping his head, he went back to his carefully calculated nips, carefully tugging Cid's shorts away into a heap in the corner with his bad hand, his human hand already gripping Cid firmly.  
  
"Gah! Vin! Aaahh..!" Cid shuddered under him lightly, fingers scratching along Vincent's shoulders, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. Cid had reached up with trembling hands to pleasure Vincent as well, red Hawaiian print shorts sailing across the room to land in a heap in the far corner, Vincent nearly collapsing onto Cid as a wave of pleasure shot through him. Vincent, moaning with Cid, slowly rolled onto his back, pulling Cid up over him, just as Cid had with him two nights before…  
  
Cid grunted, plunging into Vincent one final time, his own pants mingling in sound with Vincent's soft cries. Vincent bucked as Cid collapsed over him, shuddering. In moments, they were again in a sweaty heap of flesh and sweat on the floor. Cid flopped onto the floor beside Vincent, still panting.  
  
"Ah….ah…Vin…you…ah…okay….?" He breathed, chest heaving. He was trembling lightly, exhausted. Vincent was sprawled flat next to him, silent. "Vin..?" Cid asked again, suddenly worried. Had he hurt him…???  
  
"I'm quite alright, Cid. In fact, I'm doing wonderful." Vincent said huskily. Cid grinned.  
  
"Oh, well that's fuckin' good."  
  
"Yes it was." Cid chuckled, shocked at Vincent's sudden dirty humor.  
  
mmmmmm...Vinnie (BANG!) hehe...Vincent in a swimsuit... I'm one happy girl...and WET! EEHE :)  
  
yeaaaah! they're happy now!!   
  
Well...I start school again in like, 2 weeks (aug 16.. Cries) so, this is going to end pretty soon. It'll be my first semester of college (yeah, I'm just a stupid kid! lol) and I prolly won't have much time to keep up so regularly with new stresses on me n such (but I'm real excited about school... hehe. PSYCH 1A, here I come! hehehehe... If my writing gets real deep into people's heads, you'll know why, lol! :) ) so anywya...I'm going to try and finish this story in the next few chappies... They met, they had a rough time, they've had their honeymoon...I've got it all figured out to the end now.... But I'm going to try and not make it 13 chappies... I'm not supersticious much (with numbers anyway) but I really like 14... lucky number, ya know! hehe. (well, you didn't and it really doesn't matter, but yeah) so...there's a few more. Then I'll be able to focus more on New Life (hopefully...still stuck! cries) And actually, I have another dinky little project (again, not a focused writing output, just babble, really, kinda like CID QUITS [you'll get stupider just looking at the title, but its kinda funny]) in the works that i might just post up here on , just to see how it goes. Anyone want to see an angry teenager with the balls (or lack thereof) to get in bitch fight arguements with Sephy?? Mako Red Eyes, the story, yah? No? Okai, dun matter, cause I'm writin' it anyway! lol   
  
Okai, enough BS I'm posting this crap! :)  
  
OH YEAH! HAS ANYONE BEEN ON ??? There's a really funny picture of Cid now! And actually, one of Vincent looking rather...stunned? We figure he just got slapped across the backside by some horny passerby...   
  
ReeChan who's oblivious to all of this, thinks Cid looks scary. I just think he looks like...Cid! lol :) Go see! the July 24 posting on the main page (one of several postings, actually) has a scan with all those picture and more! goo lookies! 


	13. First the ocean, now the airWhat a busy ...

Chapter 13 "First the ocean, now the air...What a busy day."   
  
A week had passed in Costa Del Sol: Cid was browner than ever from hours on the beach swimming, Vincent looking…less pale, at any rate. He'd spent nearly as much time out as Cid had, but apparently he just didn't tan anymore. Vincent didn't mind. He rather liked his complexion the way it was anyway. Cid had been babying a rosy burn on his shoulders and back, mostly just so that he could get Vincent to rub lotion all over twice daily.  
  
It was cooler on this morning than it had been: which simply meant it wasn't sweltering like Costa Del Sol usually was, and the cool morning left Cid and Vincent to sleep in later than they had been, relaxing.  
  
Vincent found it hard to relax, though. He knew that the Tiny Bronco was due for delivery today, and yet he hadn't heard from Shera or anyone else about it. He hadn't been expecting to, of course, but he felt himself growing increasingly anxious through the morning. He'd eventually bothered Cid out of bed with his shifting, and as Cid sat sipping his morning tea, Vincent paced, glancing out the window over and over again. Cid watched him in confusion, wondering what had gotten to Vincent.  
  
Cid wasn't feeling his best, either. He and Vincent had made love nearly every night they'd been on their little vacation, and he told Vincent he loved him daily. Yet still, not a word in response. Vincent acted as if he cared, but every time Cid looked into his eyes, told him he loved him, Vincent looked away, and would laugh softly, or not respond at all, or change the subject. It was starting to bother Cid. Last night, he had dreamt he'd gone out for a flight in his fallen Tiny Bronco: It had been a wonderful dream, he'd flown all day and on till sunset, only to return home to find Vincent gone, having deserted him in the day. It had left Cid feeling very sensitive. He watched as Vincent sat down tensely, glanced at the clock, and started pacing again. If Cid had thought about it, he would have noticed that Vincent was obviously waiting for something, but as it was Cid only sensed that his lover was agitated for some strange reason. He cleared his throat, hoping to break the awkward silence that had begun to stretch between them.  
  
"Had a dream last night." Cid began. Vincent didn't quit pacing, but was watching him now as he walked. "Dreampt I was flyin' in the Tiny Bronco." Cid went on, wishing Vincent would sit still. Vincent tripped over his own foot at the mention of the little plane, but again, Cid didn't notice. "Isn't that the damned funniest thing, Vin?" Cid droned on. "The Tiny Bronco!… Kinda breaks my heart… But it was great…Flew all fuckin' day and….DAMNIT, VIN! I'M TALKIN' TO YA!" Cid snapped abruptly, causing Vincent to stop dead in his tracks in front of Cid, eyes wide. Cid looked irritated. "What th' hell is wrong with you this mornin', Vin?!" Vincent opened his mouth to come up with some story, but his PHS rang. It vibrated as it chimed, causing Vincent, who'd had it in his back pocket, to jump sky high in surprise. Cid looked even more irritated. "Dun answer that, Vin-" He began, but Vincent had already snatched the little phone from his pocket and flipped it open.  
  
"Valentine." He said softly, turning away from a now steaming Cid, walking towards the open door. He could see a relatively large boat just off shore. On the other end of the line, a crisp female voice spoke to him briskly.  
  
-"I can see you from here." Shera said. "If you want it there on the beach, tell me it's a wrong number and hang up." Vincent's lips quirked upwards as his heart leapt. He turned around back inside, shutting the door.  
  
"Wrong number." He said coldly and hung up. Cid was watching him darkly from the little table he sat at.  
  
"That's what the fuck you get for answerin' damnit!" He snapped. Vincent ignored his anger. It would vanish soon enough. He could live with it. He went about the little cabin, drawing the shades on all the windows briskly. "The fuck are you doing, Vin?!" Cid exclaimed, more alarmed now than angry. Vincent turned back to him, face guarded oddly.   
  
"Its going to be hot, I'm trying to keep this place cool: its starting to warm up quickly." He answered matter-of-factly. Cid frowned.  
  
"Vin…What's up? You usually don't hide from me like this. I know you fuckin' are, Vin!" Cid accused gently. Vincent let a small smile slip.  
  
"It'll all make sense to you soon, Highwind." Vincent said softly. Oh god…he's leavin… I just know it….no…..Cid's heart started to hammer in his ears a panic set in. Vincent was still bustling about anxiously. He glanced at the clock. He's got a cab comin' for him or something…Cid thought, throat closing off. Vincent paced again, leaving Cid to his worries.  
  
Vincent knew Cid was upset, and felt awful. It'll be worth it Cid… I promise you…he thought sadly. He glanced at the clock, peeked out a curtain when Cid wasn't looking. There on the beach, shining and clean and utterly flawless in the brilliant sunlight stood the Tiny Bronco. A few people scattered off up the beach towards town even as Vincent looked, and it sat alone in the sand, waiting patiently for its master. Vincent smiled.  
  
"It's time." He said softly, turning back to Cid. Cid looked up with hollow eyes at Vincent, and Vincent shot him his warmest smile to comfort the man. "Don't worry. This is going to be good, Cid." He said approaching his friend. Cid looked confused. "I've been planning this for a long time now." Cid looked worried.  
  
"You're not leavin…are ya?" Cid asked softly. Vincent laughed.  
  
"I'd never leave you, Cid." He said gently, pulling Cid to his feet. "Close your eyes." Cid obeyed, and Vincent dashed over to their bedside, snatching up Cid's flight goggles and jacket silently, slinging both over one shoulder, knowing they'd be needed. Returning to Cid's side, Vincent carefully covered Cid's eyes with both hands, careful not to cut him in any fashion with his claw. Cid was breathing heavily, long forced breaths. Vincent could feel his pulse beating quickly under his hand. "Walk slowly towards the door, Cid. I'm going to guide you, but we have to go outside." Vincent said softly, whispering right into Cid's ear. Cid had his hands on Vincent's elbows, gently gripping them. Vincent smiled gently down on his lover from behind. He carefully guided Cid to the door, kicking it open and bringing him, still blindfolded, into the gleaming sunlight. He stopped only yards from the Tiny Bronco. "Cid, before I uncover your eyes, I want you to know that I did this for you, because I love you. Because you've taught me so many precious things: You taught me to live and love again. Thank you Cid." He could feel a few stray tears pricking from Cid's eyes, and Cid's hands came up to hold Vincent's down a little longer.  
  
"You learned all of that on your own, Vin…" Cid whispered shakily.  
  
"Don't cry yet, Cid." Vincent said, letting his smile drip into his tone. Cid went quiet.  
  
"I also did this because you need it. Don't you ever let me hold you back from happiness, Cid." With that, Vincent pulled his hands away, and Cid's eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking against the light. Vincent stepped to his side to watch his face as his eyes focused.  
  
First mild confusion, then utter disbelief crossed Cid's features. Then his face lit up like the rising sun into the utmost joy, eyes going wide, jaw dropping. Cid let out one strangled bark of a laugh, reaching foreword with both hands as he rushed to touch the nose of the little plane lovingly. He was laughing soundlessly in a sort of hyperventilating gasp, eyes watering over. He stood there, touching the polished surface over and over again, stunned, laughing brokenly.  
  
"V-Vin… How--- What---You… Its-- But…." He couldn't talk, and Vincent simply walked up behind Cid, hugging him from behind. Cid's knees buckled and he sank into Vincent's embrace, stumbling. They both sank into the sand, sitting in the shadow of the Tiny Bronco, Cid still stunned beyond speech nor normal breathing.  
  
"I called Shera before we left, asked her if she could retrieve it and fix it. This is as much the doing of her and your men as mine." Cid went stiff for a moment. "But do not worry, Cid." Vincent whispered. "Only Shera knows of us. She kept your secret safe, and intends to do so until you're ready to share it yourself. She was worried about you, but is glad you're safe, and now happy." Vincent explained. "It broke my heart to see you without your wings, Cid." Vincent finished. "Go fly." He handed cid his coat and goggles, pulling the stunned man to his feet, turning him to face the cockpit. Cid was crying. He leaned against the cool exterior of the plane, face pressed against it affectionately. He started to climb in shakily, then paused, looking back at Vincent.  
  
"Come with me?" He asked softly. Vincent smiled.  
  
"I would love to, Highwind." Cid reached a hand out to Vincent, pulling Vincent up into the passenger seat, then hopping in himself.  
  
On the dashboard, was a small white card. Cid frowned, hands already on the controls, ready to fire his baby up. He picked up the card, and read it quickly.  
  
'Captain,  
  
I'm sorry you had to leave home in such unpleasant terms. I'm terribly sorry that I made you feel so threatened. I am not sorry you left though: Finally, you've found happiness in your life. Don't come home. You don't need to. When you're ready, I'm sure we'll all see you again, until then, Fly High, take chances and live your life to the fullest. And remember that your crew and I will always love and respect you for who you are, no matter what that might be. Take care of Vincent, and let him take care of you… Enjoy your honeymoon.  
  
-Shera  
  
PS: Don't worry about Randy: I got that bastard so drunk he doesn't remember that entire /week/. Have fun with your new wings, Pilot.'  
  
Vincent had read over his shoulder, though the last few sentences were difficult to read, because Cid's hands were shaking badly. Cid sniffed, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Good ol Shera…" He murmured. "Damn…" Vincent smiled, thinking he was about to credit her with some great virtue. "That bitch could drink every man in Rocket Town under the table without blinking twice." Vincent blinked, startled, and Cid laughed. "You overdid yourself, Vin." He said, voice suddenly clear, eyes bright. He kissed Vincent intensely, then swung back to face foreword, firing up the engines to the Tiny Bronco. Vincent felt his senses tingle at the feeling of the gentle vibration as the motors hummed to life, and the steady movement as Cid turned it in place, setting it rolling down the coastline, wheels splashing in the surf as it gained speed, and abruptly took to the air. Cid let out a holler of delight that echoed all the way back into town as he pulled the plane up in a tight climb. Vincent held on tightly to his seat, careful not to damage the leather, exhilarated. The last time he'd been in the Tiny Bronco, he'd been hanging onto one of the wings, and it had been a short flight and a sudden drop and a splash as it was shot down. But this time, there were no ShinRa men gunning them down, no dangerous storms or mountains to crash into, and Cid was laughing in his seat as he flew, dipping and diving, and even giving it one steady roll, causing Vincent to yelp in surprise. Vincent watched in amazement as Cid's smile never faded, eyes squinted behind his goggles, grin toothy and dreamy. Several times, he glanced over at Vincent as he flew, eyes shining with love and joy powerful enough to make Vincent's heart threaten to burst. I love you Cid!!He made sure to say that out loud, again, later.  
  
Eventually, he turned it around and zoomed back in over Costa Del Sol, flying low. In one of the restaurants, Shera sat outside sipping some exotic and overly fruity drink as the Tiny Bronco zoomed overhead, only feet from the rooftops. The gust of its passing sucked the little paper umbrella out of her drink, and she laughed, waving as it disappeared over the buildings, Cid's triumphant whoop echoing overhead.  
  
AN: One more! Yeah, short n sweet. This is the actual ending to the story. The next chappie will tie everything together. :) I don't think I've ever written something that made me feel soooo GOOD. Really, this is the most satisfying thing I've ever written. And I write. A LOT. Not just fanfiction, but all sorts of stuff. I wrote on one story for my friends and myself (might post it someday, if everyone's alright w/ it.... has real names n stuff in it....) for two years: poured my soul into it every night from eight to ten.... But this... :) Yeah...Can't you just hear Cid hollerin' like there's no tomorrow as he flies...? I'm all dreamy and kinda sad now. its almost over... cries but now I can focus on greater things, too, yeah? :) Don't worry, friends, I'm not going away. Maybe more shorties in the future, too. :) (...pst! this was a 'shortie' lol) 


	14. EPILOGUE What happened all of a sudden? ...

-EPILOGUE-"What happened all of a sudden? Did something happen?"   
  
THREE YEARS LATER….  
  
"Aah! Ah! Vin--" Cid choked a little through his gasps as Vincent rode him for the third time that afternoon. "Aaah! Oh god! Fuck, Vin--aah!" They'd never really gone back to Rocket Town, having been picked up by the Highwind, where they now lived, traveling the sky. Cid and Vincent…celebrated this on a regular basis. Unheard over their lovemaking, a few crewmen who'd been eavesdropping on them for the last several minutes snickered and hurried off before they were caught. Cid still thought they all had no clue he and Vincent were a longstanding item. Vincent knew they were onto them, but didn't say anything to Cid: He was very sensitive, even after three years. Cid was also very sensitive after three rounds of sex, and making a lot of noise for it. He almost didn't hear his PHS ring. "Ahh ahh!"  
  
BEEEP!  
  
"Aah!"  
  
BEEEEP!!  
  
"aaH--AW, FUCK!" Vincent stopped, frozen where he was as Cid shifted to pick up the phone on the bed stand. He used it a lot to keep in touch with Shera and other connections, though he rarely actually saw anyone in person anymore. Vincent sighed. This had happened before. He held as still as he could, letting Cid move. It would be a short phone call and they'd be back in business. "Highwind here, what the fuck do you want, I'm fuckin busy here!" Cid growled, not caring who he insulted.  
  
-"Cid!" Cid frowned.  
  
"Tifa?! The fuck do you want, woman!?" Vincent could hear Tifa talking through the tiny speaker.  
  
-"Cid, Cloud's gone missing again! He's been gone for two weeks!"  
  
"Don't really blame him, Sis." Cid muttered.  
  
-"But he usually keeps in touch with me, Cid! I'm worried he might have tried something…drastic again! …Um..Can't you just call him?"  
  
"Why the hell won't YOU call him, damnit!?"  
  
-"He never answers anymore!" Cid groaned.  
  
"Woman, I'm in the middle of a nice steamy fuck fest. You're turning me off with your damned worries!" No one could see Tifa blush hotly over the phone, but it could be easily guessed that she did.  
  
-"Oh Heavens!…Um…Uh…." Tifa floundered. Vincent felt sorry for her.  
  
"Teef, I'm sure he's fine!"  
  
-"I've got a bad feeling about this, though, Cid! Can you just bring him home if you see him, PLEASE?" Cid sighed.  
  
"Fine! Fine! Just leave me the hell alone!"  
  
-"Great! Thanks Cid!" Tifa bubbled. "I'll call back in two or three days or so!"  
  
"WAIT! I SAID-"  
  
-"Bye!" She hung up without giving him a chance to respond. Cid swore colorfully.   
  
"Goddamnit…" He muttered, looking put off. "Bitch noses into everyone's business…" Vincent sighed.  
  
"Highwind…" He said huskily, leaning into Cid. Cid moaned, forgetting the bothersome phone call fast enough…  
  
"Hey! We're pickin' up on that damn kid's PHS! He's in range!" Cid caroled, snatching his own phone from his coat pocket and punching in a few numbers. Beside him, Vincent waited patiently. They were out on the deck of the Highwind, enjoying the nice weather. Cid had programmed his phone to signal when they came close to Cloud, because Cid was too lazy to actually look for him. Now it had emitted a gentle beep, notifying everyone around that they now shared the same corner of the planet with their old comrade. Cid held the phone to his ear, muttering as he waited, foot tapping impatiently. It was a long wait. Finally, Cid's face lit up.  
  
-"What?" Cloud's voice could be heard distantly over the phone.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY! SPIKE, KIDDO! YOU'RE ALIVE!"   
  
-"Why wouldn't I be, Cid?"  
  
"Shit, Tifa called me about a day or two ago and was all freaking out because she hadn't seen or heard from you in two god damned weeks and had no fucking clue where you'd disappeared to. Waz afraid you'd gone and leapt off a fuckin' cliff or sumfin!"   
  
-"Tell her if she doesn't leave me alone, I might."   
  
"Hey, I don't blame you one damned bit, but she might fly off da fuckin handle if you do that. …Say, where the hell are you, anyway?" There was a pause.  
  
-"…Not sure, actually. Why?"  
  
"Wanna lift?" Cid paused. "… Wait! Not Sure?! How the fuck could you not know where the hell you are?!" Cloud laughed outright at this.  
  
-"Easy, Cid. I'm out in the middle of nowhere between towns, and I don't know where I am, exactly…." Cloud paused. "Near the coast, I imagine."   
  
"Well, where he hell yeh headed?" There was a long pause.  
  
--"Some place warm." Said another, deeper voice, away from the phone. "Well, not frozen, anyway." The second man amended.  
  
-"Somwhere warmer." Cloud said into the phone.  
  
"Yeah I heard. Whos' that yer with?" Another pause where Cloud winced.   
  
-"Um… Uh, and old friend." He said carefully. Cid blinked, surprised.  
  
"What older friend 'n me that you can't tell?!" Cid demanded. He thought it was a cute joke, but was a little put off. On the other end of the line, Cloud winced again.  
  
-"Sort'a. You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyway.'" Cid frowned, glancing at Vincent.  
  
"What, you got that motherfucker Sephiroth with ya or sumfin?!" Cid laughed at his own joke. Vincent rose an eyebrow, somehow already sensing what was coming.  
  
-"Um, Cid…" Cloud began slowly.  
  
"Well, don't ya worry one fuckin' bit, I can hone in on you from the PHS, I'll pick you up in the Highwind when I find ya."   
  
-"No no! Cid, its fine, really!" Cloud sounded panicked. Hoarse coughing came from somewhere beyond Cloud.  
  
"Naah!" Cid glanced at a map showing their locations on the phone's spiffy little screen. "Hell, you're right there! I'll be there in about…oh… Shit… ten minutes or so!" Cid shot a grin at Vincent.  
  
-"Uh, /Cid!/" Cloud stressed, voice strained. Vincent raised his eyebrow again, stepping closer to Cid. Cid frowned.  
  
"What?"  
  
-"Don't try to kill us or anything, but…" Cloud began.  
  
"What?" Cid felt suddenly nervous.  
  
-"Um, it IS Sephiroth I'm with." Cloud confessed. Cid went pale as a sheet.  
  
"/WHAT?!/" Cid shrieked. Cid fell into a solid stream of profanity, in several creative languages. On the other end, Sephiroth stopped his coughing long enough to stare wide-eyed in shock. Suddenly, Cid stopped swearing and began to laugh. "Ha ha, Cloud, very fucking cute." He said, laughing. "You scared the living shit out of me there for a moment!"  
  
-"Cid, I wasn't kidding."  
  
Cid went stock still where he stood, holding the phone away from his face, blue eyes wide in shock. Slowly, he began to fall backwards, feinting. Vincent caught the phone, and Cid, one in each hand, and struggled to ease Cid to the floor without dropping him. Over the phone, Cloud kept talking, worried.  
  
-"…Cid?…Cid? Are you there? You didn't just die of a heart-attack, did you?" Vincent sighed, lifting the phone to his face.  
  
"Cloud?" He began. Cloud let out a startled sound, then a relieved sigh.  
  
-"Vincent! Finally, someone with a head on their shoulders!" Cloud cried in relief. "Vincent, is Cid alright?" Vincent glanced down at Cid and sighed.  
  
"He passed out, and his cigarette has lit his shirt on fire, but yes, he's fine." Vincent replied calmly.  
  
-"Um, Vince-" Vincent frowned at the phone.  
  
"Vincent!" He corrected sharply.  
  
-"Vincent…Did you hear-" Cloud sounded worried.  
  
"Yes. I did hear. Is everything alright?" After three years with Cid, not much surprised Vincent anymore.  
  
"Yeah. We're fine. He's got mako poisoning he's still recovering from, but we're both mobile." Vincent smiled in mild surprise. Why wasn't this shocking him the way it had Cid? Somehow, it made perfect sense.  
  
"You've nursed him to health, then?" He asked, smiling.  
  
-"Yeah." There was a dreamy hint to Cloud's voice.  
  
"You're getting along fine?" Vincent pressed, just to be sure.  
  
--"He sounds like a worried mother." Vincent heard who must have been Sephiroth murmur.  
  
-"Yeah, quite…um…well, actually." Vincent grinned.  
  
"That's wonderful. I'm very happy for you, Cloud. So, do you two still want a ride?" Vincent said warmly. There was another pause as some silent communication passed between the two travelers. Vincent waited patiently.  
  
--"Fine by me, so long as Mr. F.F Highwind doesn't try to kill us." Sephiroth said flatly. Vincent laughed silently. Cloud laughed out loud.  
  
-"Don't worry. He's like that all the time. He's…um… ah…" Cloud reassured his companion.  
  
"He's a creative speaker, if that 's what you mean." Vincent added helpfully. At Vincent's feet, Cid had woken up in time to hear the last train of conversation, and let out an indignant sound.  
  
"Hey!" Vincent chuckled.   
  
"We'll be there shortly." Vincent promised, hanging up. He helped Cid up, kissing him. "Cloud's okay. We should help them. Cid was only half listening, agreeing none the less, as he desperately tried to pat out the small fire burning on his chest from his cigarette, muttering.  
  
AN  
  
Yaaah! There it is, folks! :) :) (sorry its over so fast!) This is the EXACT conversation held in NEW Life, therefore tieing everything nicely together. I kinda had fun approaching both sides of this conversation, lol. Poor Cid! lol :) (we hear that a lot, don't we? lol)  
  
Don't worry, this will by far be my last fiction. I can focus on New Life and my other dinky doo ( : I picked up /THAT/ saying from my idiot father... sigh) project now And maybe more yummie Valenwinds (hehe! I made that up alll bai mahself! ) I made a new word! Put a lot of thought into it too, lol! R&R Peoples, and check my archive page w/ my bio and crap in a few days...I have some fanart I've done of our lovely wonderbois Spookie and Flyboy (Fuckin'Flyboy Highwind ..hehe :) ) and since I don't have the stuff to build a webpage from scratch, I'm gunna start a yahoo group or something, and put my fics up there, and my artwork (cause elfwood dun have enough space, and I don't really want to put any shonen ai artwork up there, because it just pisses too many people off...) and I have TONS of doujin scans I've collected, along with other peoples' fanart, some of which fit this fic (I found one right after I wrote the chappie where Cid crashed, that fits it to a tee, it was CREEPY...gorgeous pic though) with creepy accuracy... Anyway. I'll post a link for it when I get it started. might be kinda crappy at first, just so I can get it up and going and you don't have to wait, but you're all invited to have a looksies... Some of you have been just wonderful! I feel like I've made a dozen new friends... :) gets all misty Its wonderful to feel so inspired just because everyone whos' read this has given me such powerful support....that being said, I'm gunna keep retrunin' stuff to ya as thanks! :) So check in! :)   
  
MRE 


End file.
